A Love Like This
by teenfox
Summary: Watching their son grow up Narcissa remembers her years at Hogwarts with Lucius. Narcissa/Lucius Severus/Lilly
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This would be my first HP fic, I've had so many ideas buzzing around in my head I just had to let one out so here it is.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters.

* * *

"There! You're already for your first day! I can't believe how fast you have grown!" Narcissa Malfoy cooed as she did the finishing touches on her son's hair. She always did his hair, she felt it was a time for them to bond, but it wouldn't last much longer as now he was eleven and boys were often detaching themselves at that point.

"Okay Mum, I think you have enough gel now." Draco said impatiently crossing his arms and attempting to walk away.

"Alright, alright, I get the point." She set down the little round container on a near by table. They had been waiting in one of the sitting rooms for Draco's father, Lucius, to come and tell them they had to go. This room was quite large and had a few armchairs here and there, all directed to a large fireplace in the center of the far wall.

"Oh leave him be, Narcissa, Draco is a man now, you don't need to fuss on him." Lucius walked into the room smiling slightly as he put on his black gloves. He tied his long hair back in a ribbon and his cloak was already draped over his shoulders. "Draco, why don't you tell those house elves to hurry up with your luggage. "This made Draco smile, and he practically ran out of the room.

"Yes Dad!"

Narcissa smiled watching her son leave the room. He was everything to her, and he reminded her so much of his father, if not a little bit more spoiled. At this thought she looked over at Lucius who's smile had stayed in place. They had been together for a while now, married for twelve years, but were in love with each other for twenty.

"It doesn't seem that long ago…" Lucius started as he walked closer to Narcissa. She smiled up at him. He was still giving her butterflies. "… That you and I were at Hogwarts."

"No it certainly doesn't. It feels like yesterday, when I got on that train, and I met that boy who thought he owned the compartment." She almost laughed, but just smiled. He returned the smile and rapped an arm around her waist. He remembered that day as well, when he met the pretty little first year that refused to get lost. He was just about to pull her in for a kiss when…

"Dad! Mum! The house elves are finished!" Draco said excitedly as he ran off to the front doors to get into the carriage. Lucius let out a sigh and removed his arm from Narcissa's waist and looped it through her arm. Without a word he lead her into the hallway and towards the front doors.

* * *

**The 1970's**

"Hurry up Narcissa! I don't want to miss the train because you're to weak to carry your luggage!" Bellatrix called back to her little sister as she made her way through the crowd of people. Mrs. Black was behind them with a damp handkerchief in one hand.

"Goodbye girls! Have fun at school! I love you!" She then began waving the little cloth at her daughters. Bellatrix rolled her eyes at her mothers embarrassing behavior.

The two girls climbed onto the train, (not before Bellatrix pushed a few people out of the way) and began looking for a compartment to sit in. All of them had been filled, or at least had some "loser" in it that Bellatrix had refused to sit with. Finally she opened one of the doors to find someone she knew apparently.

"Rodolphus!" She turned back to Narcissa. "Sorry Cissy, this one is full now, you can find somewhere else though." She smiled, assuring her, before stepping into the compartment. Narcissa sighed and continued looking for a place to sit. She had almost made it to the end of the train before she found one remotely empty. There was a boy sitting in it, with bleach blonde hair neatly cut and slicked back, wearing a black turtleneck and black dress pants. Narcissa blushed as she cleared her throught to get his attention. He looked up from his book briefly.

"Can I help you?" He asked nonchalantly, not looking up from his book again.

"May I sit here? All the other compartments are full…" She clutched onto her luggage out of insecurity waiting for his answer. He simply shrugged.

"I don't care." He took his feet off of the seat across from him and sat up to continue reading his book. He wouldn't have let her sit there at all, but she was very pretty so he made an exception. He noted she was already dressed in her robes, with her skirt and long socks. He also took note in her lovely long blonde hair and very nice legs.

"I'm Narcissa Black." She said politely reaching out her hand to shake his. He looked up again briefly to meet her ice-blue eyes before he went back to his book.

"Just what I need another Black." Narcissa frowned at this comment, he was probably referring to her sister Bellatrix, and it was true she wasn't the nicest, but only Narcissa was aloud to say that about her, she wouldn't hear it form anyone else. She set down her hand not expecting a handshake anymore. He then closed his book and set it beside himself. "I'm Lucius Malfoy." He gave a sort of smirk as he said this, probably meaning Narcissa was supposed to know this name.

"It's nice to meet you." She said folding her hands into her lap. Lucius let his smirk fade. She didn't recognize his name. He sat back in his seat and look at her. She was now gazing out the window at the passing landscape, her skin was very pale, and her lips were a natural red. She caught him staring and gave him a questioning look.

"So I can assume you're nothing like your sister. For one, you're much prettier." Narcissa blushed at his comment; she had heard it before, but never very often, her eldest sister Andromeda was always the prettiest, and Bella was next in line.

"Thank you." She said simply avoiding looking into his eyes at any cost. He had gray eyes and perfect teeth, the kind of pretty boy you might see in a magazine. He then stood up and stretched slightly.

"If you'll excuse me Narcissa." He reached for his luggage and pulled out what appeared to be his Hogwarts robes. He then left her in the compartment by herself. She let out a great sigh and leaned back. This Lucius Malfoy was cute! She couldn't stop herself from blushing every five minutes. She looked at the book he had been reading; it said _Famous Witches and Wizards of the Ages. _From what she gathered he must have been looking for himself in there. Maybe he was some sort of celebrity or something, she never kept up with that kind of thing so she wouldn't know. He definitely had the look.

She heard his voice coming back to the compartment; he was now apparently with another boy. He opened the sliding door to reveal himself covered by his cloak and a beautifully nit scarf. Which was odd because it was barely even Fall yet. The boy behind him had long black hair and a sort of hooked nose, his eyes were dark and he was also covered in his cloak.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about you… Severus this is Narcissa Black." Lucius said barely looking at her before flopping down onto the seat. The other boy, Severus, was actually quite nice.

"Hello Narcissa, I'm Severus Snape." He then sat down next to Lucius and fell into conversation with him.

"What were you doing with them anyways?" Lucius asked.

"Everywhere else was full, I had to sit somewhere." Severus said casually.

"Yeah but, those losers? Come on Potter and his pals haven't exactly been the best of friends to you."

"You can say that again." the conversation ended there. With what Narcissa could piece together apparently this Severus fellow was getting picked on by someone named Potter.

The rest of the ride had seemed pretty quiet; Lucius only really spoke to Severus, who sometimes occasionally asked Narcissa things. Other than that, she had spent the time looking out the window and wondering what would happen this year. Finally they came to a stop. Severus took down Narcissa's bags for her and followed Lucius out of the compartment.

"Thanks!" Narcissa called out to him before they disappeared into the crowd of students trying to get off the train.

After what seemed like forever Narcissa had finally made it to Hogwarts. She was standing in the hall with a bunch of other first years who were being explained the rules of the four houses. A girl beside her smiled and stuck out her hand.

"I'm Silver Fox." She was a very pretty blonde with bright green eyes and a small beauty mark just under her left eye. She had her hair pulled back into a rather high ponytail, and a large bubbly smile, that almost cried mischief-maker.

"I'm Narcissa Black, nice to meet you." She took Silver's hand and shook it in her own.

They started to head into the great hall; they all cranked their heads back to view the bewitched ceiling that looked like the night sky. They made it to the front of the huge room and waited in a gaggle of impatient eleven year olds. Narcissa watched as the old hat sitting on a stool began to sing, she smiled, so this was how they were sorted!

She waited through the A's and some of the B's to get to her turn, but finally the tall man at the front with the scroll called out "Black, Narcissa." She casually walked over to the stool even though she was nervous inside. The hat sunk down over her head and covered her eyes. It mumbled a few things like "hmm" and "okay" and "no-no-no" and then finally "I've got it!" Narcissa jumped slightly as the hat shouted:

"Slytherin!"

The Slytherin table went mad with cheers as she made her way over. She sat down at an empty plate next to one of the prefects and watched the rest of the sorting. She didn't much care for who got into what house, until Silver Fox had been called into Slytherin and she walked over with a smirk. There were a few other students called to their table, some boys, and some girls. And finally the sorting was over.

After the dinner she followed the rest of the Slytherin's to their common room. Silver started talking about pulling pranks on the Hufflepuffs when they reached the door. The prefect up front simply told them the password was _Silver and Green_ and they were all automatically let inside the common room.

Narcissa and Silver barely waited a moment before running up to the girls dormitory to find their things. They were lucky enough to be in the same room along with three other girls: Tiffany Slothmight, Raven Timmerman, and Luna Spurrell. As they unpacked their things they got to know each other. It turned out Luna was brilliant, and excelled in everything she did, but didn't mind a little competition she could crush. Tiffany was very sweet but thought that every boy might have a thing for her in some way or another. Raven was very quiet and kept to herself but she would often let herself go with people she trusted. Finally there was Silver, a real trouble making baddy who never obeyed commands, she was a true friend and always had your back, but if you were her enemy, well, you just didn't want to be.

Narcissa liked all these girls, they were very nice to her, yet each had horror stories they could tell about something they did to someone. She didn't seem to mind, she was in Slytherin. There was a reason these girls were here. After all the unpacking and changing into more comfortable clothes they decided to check out the common room.

There were armchairs and couches everywhere, a rather large fireplace emitting green flames, and students everywhere. The theme seemed to be black, silver, and green. The room looked kind of dark but still very roomy. Narcissa noticed Severus sitting on one of the couches nose deep in a book. She smiled and decided to sit with him; he did seem very nice on the train.

"Hello." She said simply. "Mind if I take a seat?" Severus looked up at her, shocked that she had actually noticed him.

"Eh, yeah sure." He shifted to make more room for her. She sat down and glanced at the book, dark arts, year two.

"So you're in year two?" She asked as he looked up again from his book.

"Yes… I'm sorry is there something that I could help you with?" Severus was obviously feeling awkward, not many people aside from Lucius talked to him.

"Oh, I just wanted someone to talk to, I wanted to thank you for talking to me on the train, I was really nervous and that Lucius fellow wasn't very talkative." She explained leaning back into the couch cushions.

"Yeah, Lucius doesn't like people that much… I was surprised to actually see another person in there." He gave her a smile. "You must be special or something." He then looked up to see Lucius walking over to them. Narcissa blushed when his eyes fell on her.

"Severus, What is your schedule? I need to make sure I have potions and defense against the dark arts with you." Lucius sat down on the armchair across from Severus and pulled out a crumpled piece of parchment with his schedule on it. Severus did the same.

"I have potions second and D.A.D.A last." Severus told him casually.

"Bloody hell, my potion is third! But at least we have D.A.D.A together…" Lucius smiled, he always copied off of Severus because he was the smartest in those classes. He grabbed the timetable from Severus' hands and began comparing it with his own.

"I think I have potions with you…" Narcissa said suddenly looking at Severus. "I requested to be bumped up a grade in potions because I'm told I'm very good at it." Lucius looked up at her.

"Are you sure your related to Bellatrix?" He asked thinking it was impossible to be so smart, and be related to that twit.

"Yes quiet." Narcissa assured him. She smiled and looked at his timetable. "I'll also have that class with you…" She blushed when Lucius looked up at her in disbelief, how could someone be really good with potions and apparently a crystal ball with some tealeaves? It wasn't Narcissa's fault; she had been tutored by a man whose major studies happened to be in potions and Spirituality.

"Then you'd be kind enough to be my partner, as I have no interest in what lies ahead in an old cup." Lucius smiled and leaned back into the couch.

"Sure, but I'll only help you, I'm not going to let you copy." She smirked as his smile faded into a frown.

"Fine." He said simply. Just then Silver came running over in a wave of excitement. She crouched down behind the couch and began talking in Narcissa's ear.

"Did you see that? Did you see?!" Silver could hardly contain her giggles. "That couple standing by the fire?" Narcissa looked over to see some fifth year stomping out a flame from taking over his cloak. The girl next to him seemed to be panicking and blowing on it like a simple minded fool.

"Oh Silver you didn't…" But Silvers wide grin and uncontrollable cackles made it clear that she did. Narcissa turned to the two guys she had been talking with. They looked confused and disturbed. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow!" And with that Narcissa jumped off the couch and dragged Silver up to the girl's dormitories.

Narcissa quickly changed into her nightgown and got into her bed as Silver did the same. It was just about eleven and they knew they had to get up at six. Silver had stopped giggling and let out a yawn.

"So Narcissa, I saw you talking with those boys… do you like them?" The way she dragged the word like made Narcissa laugh. Silver propped herself up on one elbow. "I mean, that blonde one was pretty attractive, but that guy with his nose in the book was kind of cute."

"Severus?!" Narcissa asked. Sure he was nice, but she wouldn't go with cute, maybe decent but not really cute.

"Is that his name? Whatever… the point is, I definitely dig smart guys." She smiled as she looked up at the top of her canopy bed.

"Oh Silver…" Narcissa laughed sleepily. "I'll see you in the morning." Silver agreed and rolled over, almost instantly falling asleep. Narcissa closed her eyes. She couldn't wait for the next day! She would get to work with Lucius! And with that final thought, she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it, and I really hope you guys enjoyed it… tell me what you think!

-Teenfox


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up Narcissa! Wake up! It's the first day!" Tiffany began to bounce on the end of Narcissa's bed. The poor confused Narcissa jumped up. She saw Tiffany jumping on the end of the bed and she fell back into her pillow slightly relieved that it was only her.

"What time is it?" Narcissa asked covering her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Six." Raven answered brushing her short black hair in front of the mirror. Narcissa groaned and rolled out of bed.

"Okay, I'm getting in the shower." She started walking to the showers just slightly down the hall when she ran into Silver. She had apparently just come from the showers as her hair was wet and hanging down her back and she was wearing a bathrobe.

"Hey Narcissa, saved a shower for you." She winked and then headed into their room.

After her nice fifteen-minute shower, Narcissa walked back to her room and started getting dressed. Silver pulled her wand out and hit Narcissa with a quick spell that dried her hair completely.

"Hey!" Narcissa said almost amazed. "How did you do that?" She felt her hair and then began to brush it. Silver shrugged.

"Just something I picked up from my mother, no one wants wet hair when they go out." She smiled and finished putting her hair in a high ponytail. Narcissa finished with her hair as well and straightened up her uniform. She then slid on her shoes and followed Silver out of the room.

The great hall wasn't as full as it was the night before and people were lazing around getting their mail and reading the paper. People were coming in at different times and leaving to be early for classes. Narcissa sat down at the Slitherin table and began eating off of the clean plate that had just burst into food. She ate some eggs and bacon before pushing the plate away. Just then her owl flew in and dropped a letter before flying off again. Narcissa rolled her eyes, that owl was terrified of everything, it was no surprise it didn't stop to eat some toast or something. She opened the letter to see that it was from her mother.

_Dear Narcissa,  
I hope you are having a good time; I want to know what house you got in! I hope you're behaving like a proper young lady, and you better get all good marks, I didn't put you in higher level classes for you to fail them! Owl me all the time, love!_

_Love from,_

_Your dearest Mother_

Narcissa smiled. Her mother was already worried. It was sad really, ever since the incident with Narcissa's oldest sister Andromeda, her mother was always concerned with what her daughters were doing. Andromeda was disowned from the family for getting pregnant with a _mudblood's_ child. Narcissa was told to never talk about her older sister. She was strictly forbidden to see her or mention her. But Narcissa sometimes sent letters to Andromeda; she still loved her sister, even if she married a filthy mudblood.

"Narcissa?" A voice said from behind her. She turned to see Malfoy standing behind her; somewhat relieved he had the right name. He sat next to her, wearing his cloak and scarf around his neck, only this time it was Slytherin colors. "Are you ready for our first class." She nodded, how could she forget the only class she shared with him?

"I've got my books, I was planning on leaving to find the classroom." She explained resting a hand on her pile of books.

"Ah yes, well don't bother, I can walk you there after I get my mail." He said looking up at the owls searching for his own. Finally he recognized one of them and it flew down to him. It carried a little package in its claws that Lucius quickly took away. He opened it up to reveal a brilliant looking set of leather gloves. He scoffed. "Mother seems to think I need to keep warm all the time…" he pulled out the small card under the gloves. "Keep warm." He recited from the card. He tossed it with a roll of his eyes.

"Its nice that she's thinking of you." Narcissa offered with a polite smile.

"Yeah well, there is such a thing as smothering someone." He stated simply as he tried on the gloves.

"I know what you mean, my mother is the same way." She said not going into detail. Lucius smiled at her.

"We should get going to class, we have fifteen minutes to get there and the staircases do move about." He stood up and offered his hand to help her stand as well. She took it with a light blush and a thank-you, and the two left the great hall.

"So tell me about yourself Narcissa, I'm curious how someone as intelligent and lovely as you survives in a house with Bellatrix Black." Obviously he and Bellatrix were enemies with the way he spoke about her but Narcissa wouldn't let it bug her.

"Well, there isn't much to say, I'm the youngest in my family, and I hate sitting around inside." She told him. The truth was, she wasn't very interesting, she didn't want to go on about herself and bore him to death. Lucius just nodded as he led her up the stairs. They climbed about three flights of stairs as Narcissa was forced to go into detail on how she was tutored. When they finally reached the classroom they were right on time. The other students were filling in and sitting at tables. Lucius chose one closer to the back and made Narcissa sit with him. The teacher came into the room, it was some crazy man named Phillips, and he made sure you addressed him as such. He went around putting setting down tea cups on each table, his face somewhat resembled that of a curious mouse.

"Open to page three hundred and twenty seven." Phillips told the class before wondering over to some boy and asking about their shoes. Narcissa looked down at what appeared to be a guide to determine what each symbol in the tealeaves of your cup meant.

"This class is complete jive." Lucius whispered to Narcissa as he crushed his tealeaves.

"Alright I want you to look into your partners cup and figure out what lies ahead for them!" He threw his arms in the air to make it sound like it was more interesting that what it really was. Lucius grabbed Narcissa's cup and began searching through the book. Narcissa glanced into the teacup in front of her and raised her hand. Lucius looked at her curiously. Phillips came over right away and leaned over her shoulder to see in the cup.

"Professor-"

"Phillips." Phillips corrected her.

"Yes, um, this is very strange, and I'm not sure if I'm reading it right…" She pointed to a little splotch in the bottom of the cup. Phillips chewed on the bottom of his lip.

"Well I won't lie to you boy." He said directing his attention to Lucius. "You're going to help make some drastic changes in this world." Lucius grinned, that sounded good to him. Phillips shook his head and continued looking through peoples cups, every once in a while he would say something like "Oh my!" and "Mhm, thought so! Thought so!" Lucius finally finished looking through the book and turned to Narcissa, her cup in his hand.

"Well, You have a sun… and you have a bunch of other little squiggly things over here… and that blotch there means…" Narcissa held back a laugh as he tried to figure it all out. "Your going to go on a date with me tonight, and you're going to have the time of your life." Narcissa blushed furiously and grabbed the cup from his hands.

"It doesn't say that!" She protested looking into the cup. Lucius laughed, a laugh that made Narcissa's heart melt. "But I would love to go."

After the class had finished and Phillips had peeked into everyone's teacup, the class was released and had ten minutes to get to their next class. Narcissa parted ways with Lucius and promised to meet him at lunch, before running down all the flights of stairs to the dungeons. It was a long walk but she made it. She caught Severus standing just outside the door to the class with a scowl on his face.

"Severus!" Narcissa called out. His face softened upon seeing her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, we just have a potions class with the Griffindors." He explained following her into the classroom. The teacher at the front desperately tried to get the classes attention.

"Class? Class!" At his last yell the room became silent. Severus and Narcissa sat down at the only remaining desk. "Now, today's class will be something simple, since your minds must be empty from the summer. I want you all to try and make a simple healing potion. I don't really care what it heals, but as long as it works. You should all know how to make it because its first year knowledge. Remember, if you screw up, the consequences wont be too bad, but let's just say your partner wont thank you." The rest of the class began to chatter as they started mixing things into their cauldrons.

"You do know what your doing don't you?" Narcissa asked as she watched Severus start to dump things into the cauldron.

"I know a little something about potions." He shrugged as he finished adding ingredients. "There, now all we have to do is wait for it bubble and its complete." Severus seemed very confident so Narcissa relaxed.

"So… Lucius asked me to go on a date with him tonight." Narcissa informed Severus, she felt he was a close friend and seemed trust worthy enough. Severus' eyes went wide as he soaked in this news.

"He asked you on a date?" He seemed shocked causing Narcissa to frown. "No-no, it's just, he never really likes people, he's very full of himself you know, and plenty of times a girl in our year would ask him out and he would turn them down, that and he's a real jerk to everyone. You must be something else Narcissa Black." Severus explained feeling almost happy that his friend could make a breakthrough, even if he, himself, never could. Narcissa was beaming.

"Wow, I had no idea… I had assumed that he had been on lots of dates…" She stopped to think about this a little bit. Had he really turned down a bunch of girls?

"It's done." Severus said stirring the cauldron a little bit more before grabbing a beaker.

"I'll try it." Narcissa offered rolling up her sleeve and making a small cut on her arm. This act made Severus warm; he never had a real friend other than Lucius. Narcissa really trusting him with this. He handed the potion to her and she chugged it down. The cut on her arm instantly vanished.

"Mmm, tastes like cherry Pez…" She said licking her lips, Severus smiled and took back the glass. A big blast was heard from the other side of the room. The professor went running over.

"Mister Potter! You should have known not to mix in the crow's foot! Now look what you've done! Mister Black calm down please! I'll fix you up." Narcissa's cousin Sirius Black had grown large green boils all over his skin and began screaming. Narcissa tried to hide her embarrassment but noticed that Severus was looking at her.

"That's my cousin… how embarrassing is that." She let out a giggle and began to help Severus clean up.

The rest of the day went by fairly slow, probably because Narcissa wanted it over with so much. She had spent lunch talking with Silver so she couldn't really talk to Lucius at all, he didn't seem to mind though, and he just listened in. But now was supper and after that would be her date with Lucius! She sat down at the table between Severus and Lucius who were already eating. Silver ran over and sat across from her and both of their plates suddenly had food on them.

"Narcissa, you'll never believe what I just did…" She waited for Narcissa to ask but she could barely keep it in. "Ok, you know that red haired chick in Griffindor?" Narcissa nodded. "Well I saw her heading for the washrooms so I ran in and took all the toilet paper out! And then she went in!" she waited for everyone to laugh.

"And?" Lucius asked, assuming like the rest of them that there was more to it.

"And? And nothing! She went into the bathroom without any toilet paper! She was probably freaking out in there!" She burst into a fit of laughter as the rest of them just continued eating.

"So I was thinking we could go for a walk into the forest." Lucius said to Narcissa who stopped eating and looked at him.

"But aren't they forbidden?" She asked continuing to eat again.

"Well, yeah but who's going to know?" He asked looking defiant. Narcissa shrugged, she couldn't help herself, she did really want to go into the woods, and she loved the forest, and just because there were apparently bad things living in there, didn't make it a bad place.

After dinner had ended, Lucius took Narcissa outside. They started heading for the forest until they heard something and stopped. It sounded like someone was saying Snape. They walked around a large rock to see a group of boys picking on Severus who was sitting under a tree trying to read. They were calling him names and grabbing his books so that they could toss them around. Lucius clenched his fists.

"You stay here Narcissa…" He said quickly before walking over to the group of boys. "What have we here? Potter and his gang of misfits?" He asked giving them all a glare. "How unfortunate that you would decide to pick on someone much more smarter, and better than you are. If I were you, I'd clear out of here fast before I might be forced to pull out my wand." The boys looked nervously at each other before one or two of them ran off leaving Potter and Sirius alone. Lucius gave them a look and edged his hand closer to his wand. They booked it back into the castle quick as lightning. Severus looked up and smiled.

"Thanks." He said simply before going back into his book. Lucius nodded and made his way back to Narcissa. He placed his hand in her hand and thus continued on their walk to the forest.

"That was nice, what you did for Severus." She said quietly. Lucius didn't say anything, but the corners of his mouth were slightly pointed up. They walked into the forest and down a dirt trail. He held her close as they began to weave through trees. And just when Narcissa was sure they had gotten lost, they burst into a clearing where a bunch of flowers were growing. Lucius sat down in the middle of it and Narcissa followed.

"Well this is it." He said picking a flower and giving it to her.

"It's perfect." She said simply before laying back into the flowers. Lucius rested his head in his hand and watched her pick the pedals of the flowers. He was acting weird, he never had a thought towards a girl before, they were useless and stupid and not worth wasting time. But when he saw Narcissa, and how beautiful she was, his mind started to change, and that change went into overdrive when he realized how smart she was. He may have only been twelve years old, but he was beginning to understand love songs.

* * *

A/N: Just to clear things up, when I started this I couldnt help thinking they had to be like normal teenagers of the time, even if they were wizards, so if you read oldschool slang, its just me showing that they arent completely cut off from the muggle world. :)

-Teenfox


	3. Chapter 3

The next couple of months went by quickly for Narcissa. After her first date with Lucius, they had started to see each other more. Eating together at meal times, meeting in between classes, and going for walks around the castle after dinner. Narcissa was in heaven, this was like something she had dreamed about, and Lucius was very chivalrous, except for when it came to other people. She noticed how he would scowl when certain people walked by, or how when people talked to him he would appear non-interested. Severus was right; Lucius didn't appear to like anyone. That didn't seem to bother her at all though; it made her feel better to know that he only had eyes for her.

Today was supposed to be a special day, it was Christmas day and Narcissa had spent the time at Hogwarts. Lucius had decided to stay at Hogwarts as well upon discovering that Narcissa would be spending her holidays alone. Of course she wasn't really alone, and Severus had suspected he just didn't want to have to deal with his crazy mother. Narcissa jumped out of her bed nice and early, her childish excitement still got the better of her. She looked at the foot of her bed to see presents from her family, and immediately started ripping into them. Silver stirred at the rustling of papers and sat up in her bed.

"Narcissa, what in gods name are you doing?" She was the only other girl left; the other girls had gone home for the holidays. When asked why she hadn't gone home, she simply dismissed the question and went on to something else.

"It's Christmas Silver! Open your presents!" Narcissa exclaimed pulling out a lovely new peasant top. "Ugh, doesn't Mum know peasant tops are so Sixty's?" Narcissa looked at the top before throwing it onto her bed. Silver lifted it up and examined it.

"Peasant tops will never go out of style, they're so nifty." Silver tossed the shirt back onto the bed and began opening her presents. There were obviously fewer than Narcissa's but she didn't seem to mind. Narcissa opened another present, this one from Bellatrix, a dozen chocolate frogs jumped out at her causing her to fall backwards into her bed. Silver laughed wildly as she watched Narcissa scramble up off the floor and chase after the frogs. "Got to admit, your sister's got class!" Narcissa grumbled as she caught the last frog and closed the lid on them.

"Well, let's hope we don't get anymore from her…" Narcissa said moving onto her next gift, it was silver hair clip in the shape of butterfly with green and black accents on the wings. It was from her father. She smiled broadly and pulled her hair back keeping it in place with the new clip. Her next gift was from Andromeda, she hid the nametag before Silver could see and opened the box. There was an adorable pair of green mittens. Narcissa smiled, she had needed a new pair for the winter. She got to her final present, the biggest one. She opened it with excitement to reveal an amazing painting of a forest, and if you looked at it long enough you could see a unicorn come out of the trees, or a centaur, sometimes something more magical. She gasped at its beauty. As she went to lean it against the wall a note slid out from behind it.

_So you won't have to go very far to get a glimpse of the forest._

_-Lucius_

She knew whom it had been before she even saw the note. Only he would go all out on something as trivial as a Christmas gift. Silver sat in a pile of wrapping paper; she had gotten a new pair of slip on shoes, and some other various trinkets, nothing to exciting, and her face showed it. She looked over at Narcissa.

"That's really pretty." She commented on the picture before sitting up and stretching. "Come on, let's get ready for the day, I've got some holiday pranks to dish out." She left for the washrooms and Narcissa followed grabbing her towel on the way out.

On the way down to the great hall the two girls began talking about what they had given some of their friends and relatives.

"I gave Severus a book on werewolves, he seemed to be interested in them for a while… I hope he liked it." Narcissa told Silver as the ventured up the staircase.

"I gave Severus a snake." She giggled. "A live snake. I wrote: _I snake for a Snape_." She burst out laughing. "It was poisonous too!" She was cackling now, the way she did when she felt she had outdone herself. Narcissa shook her head; it was a good thing Severus knew healing potions. "Hey what did you get Lucius?" Silver stopped laughing and directed her attention to Narcissa.

"I er…" she stopped and whispered into Silver's ear incase someone had been lurking around a corner listening to the conversation. Silver burst into laughter.

"A scarf, a drawing and some shoe polish?!" She swallowed a cackle. "You are soooo cool." She shook her head holding back her laughter. Narcissa blushed, she knew it was a lame gift, but she wanted to make it personal, so she made him a scarf, because he wore them all the time, she was something of an artist so she drew a picture of them in the forest together, and then she gave him shoe polish because… well just because he always had shiny shoes. They walked into the great hall to see it packed with people running around giving last minute presents. Narcissa spotted Lucius talking to Severus, she took note in the rather large mark Severus had on his arm that looked oddly like a snake bite. Silver was snickering behind her. Narcissa also noticed Lucius wearing the scarf she made him; she blushed a bright red and avoided eye contact when he spotted her.

"Narcissa, Happy Christmas!" He walked over to her and gave her a hug. "Thank you for the scarf, and the drawing… and the shoe polish, that was actually very handy." He pointed towards his shoes that were gleaming in the light. Narcissa blushed.

"Thank you for the amazing painting, I'm only sorry I couldn't have given you a better gift." She saw him frown.

"Nonsense, you're a very talented artist, and I found your gift useful." His frown left and he smiled brightly. That is until someone gave him a Christmas card. He frowned again and nodded as they wished him a Happy Christmas. He flipped the card over and it simply said: _"Hope it's a jolly one!"_ He flipped it over his shoulder and looked back at Narcissa.

"So _Snapers_, did you get my Christmas present?" Silver asked with a wide grin gently running her fingers on his snakebite. Severus pulled his arm away and glared at her.

"Yeah, sure, it was a touching gift." He said sarcastically. Silver grinned wider if possible and shuffled closer to where he sat. "Speaking of gifts, Narcissa, I ordered this for you the other day, it didn't get in till this morning." He handed her a thick book. "Thank you for the gift by the way, I really appreciate it." Narcissa ignored the way his eyes flashed as he glanced over at the Griffindor table.

"Oh wow! A book on potions! Only it's new! And good!" She flipped through the pages with a smile. "Thanks Severus!" He nodded and started to eat his breakfast. Silver leaned over closer still to him.

"You didn't get me a present!" She teased stealing some bacon from his plate. Severus scowled but ignored her.

"Hey Narcissa, I was thinking we could-"

"Oh no Lucius! Narcissa is mine today! She's going to help me with some… projects I've been working on." Silver cut in practically diving over the table to wag a finger in Lucius' face. Narcissa sighed, she really hated pranking people it wasn't as fun as Silver made it seem.

"I'll help too then." Lucius decided as he finished a glass of pumpkin juice. "Whatever you have planned can't be that big of a deal." But just as Lucius said that Silver had a wicked grin that made Narcissa shiver. What was she going to do this time?

"Oh I'm not doing that!" Lucius said hiding behind a snow bank with Narcissa and Silver. Silver smirked as she began patting a snowball together.

"You have to do it Lucius, you were the one that wanted to come with us!" She smiled and handed him the snowball as she went on making some more. Lucius looked up over the snow bank, his least favorite teacher, Professor Dumbledore who taught Transfiguration classes was pacing around the courtyard talking to various students. Lucius clutched the snowball in his hand and looked at Silver who had a large pile of snowballs now built up. He looked back at the professor and pulled his arm back getting ready to throw. Narcissa closed her eyes. He hurled the snowball and it hit Professor Dumbledore in the back of his head causing his hat to fall forwards into his eyes. He sputtered slightly before looking around in confusion and annoyance.

"Who did that?" He asked in vain as Silver raised herself slightly and started bombarding the poor professor with Snowballs. Narcissa and Lucius got down on their backs and held back their laughter. Silver was a machine and kept hurling snowballs until they were gone. Professor Dumbledore was now on his bottom in the snow cursing and fixing his hat. The three teens began laughing out loud and snuck off making sure the annoyed professor didn't see them. They slid down the hallway and turn heading for the grounds where students were playing in the snow.

Silver smiled as she watched a few students about to sit on a long sled in order to slide down the hill. She pulled out her wand and yanked the sled from under them causing them to fall. She laughed and brought the sled over to herself.

"Hop on!" She called back. Narcissa smiled widely and sat down behind Silver wrapping her arms around her friend's waist. Lucius sat on the back wrapping his own arms around her waist. She blushed and hid her face in Silver's scarf. Lucius pushed off and the three were sliding down the hill. Silver screeched with delight as she swerved a few trees. Narcissa was terrified and ducked her head. Lucius was whole-heartedly laughing as they slid over a bump. Narcissa slipped a smile hearing his laughter; it was a rare treat that wouldn't go unnoticed. The sled turned sharply and headed down the hill towards the forest. There was a large snowdrift in front of the trees and the sled hit it sending the three teens sprawling. Silver was flung onto a low tree branch, and still had a smile on her face. Lucius had pulled Narcissa off the sled just before the sled crashed into the bottom of the tree Silver now hung from. She lay on top of the snowdrift rubbing her head and looking up at Silver. She started to laugh when Silver spoke.

"I think I broke a rib!" Silver laughed wiggling her feet slightly to try and free herself. Narcissa looked back at Lucius who had been behind her, he was lying on his back looking up at the clouds. She looked at the scarf she made for him and noticed that it was loose, she squinted her eyes slightly upon seeing some sort of mark under the fabric. Lucius caught her eyes and sat up quickly fixing his scarf and clearing his throat.

"Yes well, that was great fun, but we should probably get out of here." He glanced up the hill to see a bunch of angry students coming down the hill to reclaim their sled. Silver swung herself out of the tree placing a hand over her ribs and giving a slight wince. When Narcissa looked at her she smiled and let out a little laugh. The three of them began running away from the scene of the crime and up the hill. The other students gave them some rude hand gestures before grabbing their sled and walking back up the hill.

"Silver, you should go to the hospital wing." Narcissa said as she watched Silver laugh with her hand clutching her ribs. Silver frowned.

"I'm fine." She gave a wink before running off to pull some poor fools pants down and disappearing behind a wall. Narcissa shook her head. That girl was very stubborn; she never liked to reveal weakness. She looked back over at Lucius who was giving her a strange look. His gloved his was lightly touching his scarf as he tried to read her expression. She smiled weakly before turning away at a voice from behind.

"Thanks Severus, you're really helpful." A redheaded girl with green eyes gave Severus a warm smile before walking away. The corner of Severus' mouth curled upword slightly and he clutched his books roughly to his chest as he began to walk. Lucius scowled but Narcissa completely ignored him.

"Severus! Who was that?!" She beamed as her friends face went slightly pink.

"Just some girl from our potions class I was helping." He answered shortly avoiding eye contact with Lucius.

"You mean that Lilly girl in Griffindor?" Narcissa asked pressing the issue slightly. Severus nodded and tried to think of an excuse to escape this awkward conversation. "Well… she may be a Griffindor, but she seems awfully nice, and very smart…" She strummed a couple of fingers on her chin. "… I'll help you win her over!" All possible color left Severus' face at these words.

"No way Narcissa, you shouldn't go meddling in peoples business, besides, I heard she was with Potter." Lucius scowled. Severus didn't look at him, but he knew he was giving him a glare.

"Thanks Narcissa, but there isn't anything going on with me and Lilly, she's just a girl I'm helping. Now if you'll excuse me I have to use the lavatory. See you guys in the common room." With that Severus left the two in the hallway. Narcissa whipped around and glared at Lucius.

"What was that about?" She asked feeling awful for Severus; he obviously did like this girl. "Can't you see he really liked that girl? And you go smashing away his hopes?" Lucius let out an irritated sigh.

"I just knew she was already taken, I didn't want my best friend to win over a girl that's obviously been won over already by someone else." She looked away seeming to except this answer.

That night as Narcissa got ready for bed, she thought about what happened that day. After the sled ride Lucius had acted a little strange. It must have had something to do with that little mark on his neck. Silver came bursting into the room with a grin on her face. Narcissa hoped that she had gone to the hospital wing to get fixed up without people knowing during the day. Silver jumped onto her bed and folded her hands behind her head.

"What a groovy day." She looked at the canopy above her bed. "So many pranks, administrated in such short time." She let out a tiny giggle as she snuggled into her pillows more. Narcissa rolled her eyes and braided her hair.

"You're going to get caught one of these days you know." Narcissa informed Silver who was now stripping her clothes to get into her nightgown.

"We'll see about that." She smirked as she fixed her hair. Narcissa finished braiding her own and turned to face Silver.

"Hey Silver…" Silver looked up to make eye contact. "… Why do you suppose Lucius wears scarves all the time?" Narcissa asked causing Silver to shrug.

"Fashion statement." She said casually.

"Yeah but what about his turtlenecks?" Narcissa pressed. "Do you think he's hiding something?" Silver raised her eyebrows.

"Oh yeah, he's hiding something on his neck, like a tumor, or maybe he's covered in tattoos! Or maybe, heaven forbid, he just likes to keep warm! Didn't you say his mother was always telling him to keep warm? Sending him warm clothing in the mail all the time?" Silver got into her bed and turned out her bedside lamp. Narcissa nodded, of course, why had she figured he had some hidden motive? She shook her head and turned off her own lamp. She snuggled deep into her blankets. How could she ever think Lucius was hiding something?

* * *

A/N: Thanks for all the alerts guys! And thanks for the lone comment it's appreciated. I'm updating this story so much because I only have eleven days before I'm going away for 3 weeks. It's quite sad I know, but don't worry; I'm typing as much as I can in such short time.

-Teenfox


	4. Chapter 4

Valentines day. This day would be remembered forever as Narcissa's first Valentines Day with Lucius. It had been about two months since Narcissa even thought about any secrets Lucius might have hidden. But in the last two months, she had been busy. Classes of course, took up a major part of her time, and any spare time she had was devised between Silver, Lucius and Severus. It was tiring pulling pranks, trying to hook your best friend up with some girl, and trying to spend time with Lucius. Of course, the last part didn't appear to be a problem; Lucius was busier now then ever. Ever time she mentioned stalking Severus to see if he would talk to Lilly, or anything to do with Severus and Lilly, he would tell her he had to finish up his homework. She didn't dwell on it too much. Her main project was matchmaker, and she enjoyed it.

"Narcissa, what in gods name are you up to?" Bellatrix came up behind Narcissa who was crouching on the ground behind a corner. Narcissa pulled out her index finger to hush her older sister. "Don't you point a finger at me!" She said taken back. Narcissa turned and glared.

"Severus is making a move!" She whispered turning back to look around the corner. Bellatrix widened her eyes and crouched down behind her looking over her head. Severus was talking to Lilly he handed her a small card and she smiled. Narcissa couldn't help smiling as well.

"Eww, a Griffindor?" She shuddered and stood up. "No wonder he and Lucius are in an argument. Come on Cissa, we better get to our first class, I hear today we're reading our pasts." She wiggled her fingers in Narcissa's face and giggled as she started walking away.

"Alright Bella, I'll be there in a bit." She glanced around the corner to see both people gone. She sighed and stood up following her sister. She then paused for a moment, what had Bellatrix said about Lucius and Severus having an argument? She didn't think they had been fighting; they showed no signs of it. Maybe that was why Lucius never wanted to do anything related to his former best friend. Narcissa walked up the steps when she ran into Lucius.

"Narcissa, I was just looking for you, where have you been, happy St. Valentines Day." He smiled pulling out a single red rose. Narcissa gasped and dropped her books to grasp the rose. A simple gift, but it made her heart flutter none-the-less. Lucius smiled, he got the reaction he'd hoped for.

"Thank you so much, happy Valentines Day to you too." She smiled and gave him a hug. She then turned and pulled something out of her pocket. "Here, I made you a card, lame I know, but I worked on it all night." Lucius took the small card in his hands and read the large curly letters reading: Happy Valentines Day. The whole thing was covered in lovely gold, red and pink swirls with a small red bow on the corner of the card.

"I love it." He said sliding it into his pocket. "Now we don't want to be late for class." He took her tiny hand in his own and began walking down the hallway towards their classroom. Narcissa looked up at his neutral face and decided to ask him about Severus.

"You never told me you and Severus had an argument." Narcissa stated averting her eyes as he glanced down at her with a frown.

"That's because it wasn't of your concern." He said lightly not bothering to stop and explain. "I wouldn't want you getting upset over nothing." Narcissa frowned and looking up into his face, she stopped and rested her free hand on his shoulder.

"Lucius, you should have told me. Severus is my best friend too-"

"He's not mine anymore." Lucius stated walking towards the classroom again. Narcissa sighed and shook her head chasing him to the class. They entered and sat at their usually spot farthest from the front. The teacher explained something about a looking into the crystal ball, saying some stuff, and bringing up things from the past. Narcissa didn't really hear any of it; she was busy trying to figure out what had happened between Lucius and Severus.

"Now off you go! Don't forget to describe everything you see!" Phillips said waving his arms around. Narcissa noticed Bellatrix covering a laugh at the front of the class. Lucius grabbed the crystal ball and started muttering whatever had been written in the textbook. He tapped the crystal ball with his wand and the leaned in close. Narcissa put her hands onto the crystal, rolling her eyes when Lucius gave a short "ah" as if the channel on the television set had just come in clear.

"Eh… I see… you. I think you're about five or something… Bellatrix just stole your doll, and now you're crying… but then she gives it back, and you guys hug…" He cleared his throat and leaned back in the chair. "That's about it." Narcissa took her hands of the ball.

"That was good Lucius! Bella never really knew how to play well with others… but she was pretty good to me." She grinned and opened her textbook to do the same. Lucius put his hands on the ball remembering this time. Narcissa tapped the ball with her wand and watched closely. She saw a fairly young Lucius running over to who Narcissa believed to be his father. He had a bunch of guests over that appeared to be very important; Lucius began saying something that made his father look uncomfortably back at the important guests. They looked displeased. Lucius' father began to look outraged; he grabbed Lucius by the arm and led him out of the room. "I see you and your Father, he looks mad at you, I think you embarrassed him in front of some important people. He's taken you into the hall and now he's-" Lucius ripped his hand from the ball. Narcissa looked up at him in confusion.

"I just- have to go to the bathroom…" He jumped out of his seat clutching his scarf as he left the classroom. Narcissa looked lost and glanced back at the ball. What was his father about to do to him? She shook her head in frustration, why did he have so many secrets?! Why couldn't he just tell her things? This was so annoying.

In her next class, Severus was awfully quiet. Narcissa tried asking him about the fight Lucius and him had gotten in. He simply busied himself with things and did his best to avert his eyes away from Lilly.

"Severus, you can't ignore me all day!" She whined poring some liquid into the cauldron absent-mindedly.

"And I don't intend to, as long as you don't concern yourself in things that don't involve you." He didn't need to look up at her to know she was frowning.

"This is ridiculous! My Valentine's Day has been ruined thanks to you two idiots! I'll spend my whole day worrying about you guys! And whatever I saw in that crystal ball…" Severus finally looked at her but it was a quizzical look. "Why can't anybody just tell me things? Everyone is keeping things from me!" She stood up and kicked over her stool. "Even you!" She yelled at a small Griffindor students that sat behind her, he coward in fear under her accusing finger. She clenched her fists to her sides and stomped out of the classroom, everyone's eyes on her. Then suddenly everyone looked over at Severus who looked just as confused.

"What did you say to her!" Severus stood up and shouted at the little Griffindor who had just been yelled at by Narcissa, and then he too left the room. The rest of the class sat silent looking at the confused kid.

Narcissa was stomping down the hallway on her way to the washroom to sulk when Severus finally caught up with her.

"Narcissa wait!" He called out to her, but she just let out an irritated grunt and turned the corner. Severus grabbed her shoulder and turned her around. "Look, I'm sorry I'm not being much help, and I'm sorry I ruined your day, it's just that I have been occupied lately. What's happened between Lucius and I is nothing to get worried about. He'll come around eventually." He gave her a reassuring smile and turned to leave her alone.

"Thanks Severus." She said quietly stopping him in his tracks. "For apologizing, I feel much better." Severus nodded and walked away leaving her alone in the hallway. She began walking again towards the bathroom when Silver came bursting out of one of the doors ahead of her. She looked around and finally saw Narcissa standing in shock. She ran over to her with a goofy grin spread on her face. Her hair was falling out of its usually neat ponytail and her robes were messed up, drenched in water, she had streamers of toilet paper hanging off of her and she was gasping for breath.

"Nar-Narcissa! What are you doing out here?" She asked with both hands on Narcissa's shoulders for support. Narcissa's upper lip curled slightly as she picked up a piece of toilet paper that had fallen onto her with her fingernails.

"What are YOU doing here? Look at you!" She said stepping back to take another look at her friend who was just starting to catch her breath.

"You do not want to mess with moaning Myrtle!" She said at last with a grin. "She's got a temper tantrum in her like a troll!" She leaned up against a wall and sunk to the floor. "Now why are you skipping class?"

"I'm not skipping." Narcissa claimed defiantly. "I just stormed out of class…" Silver started laughing.

"Well, you can blame it on PMS." Silver told her quickly before changing the subject. "So what did Lucius give you for Valentines day?"

"Oh, a rose! It was lovely." She paused. "Oh no! I forgot it in the classroom this morning! Come on we got to get it!" She grabbed Silvers hand and began running up all the flights of stairs and down the hallway before getting to the classroom. She glanced in quietly before entering. Apparently there were no classes second period. Silver looked around before picking up three crystal balls and juggling with them. "Silver stop fooling around!" Narcissa found her rose and ran towards it. She stopped to look at the crystal ball remembering that morning. She hadn't seen Lucius since.

"Narcissa!" Silver whispered quickly putting all the balls back where they came from. "Someone's coming!" She grabbed Narcissa's arm and hid dragged her under a near by table. They quickly peeked from underneath the tablecloth to see who had come in. Narcissa gasped to see Lucius looking around. He walked over to the table he and Narcissa usually worked at and looked at the crystal ball. Silver and Narcissa exchanged curious glances. Lucius stared at the ball for a few moments. Then he picked the ball up and threw it at the far wall.

"Damn it! Why did you do that to me!" He screamed at the broken shards. Narcissa jumped and Silver looked shocked. Lucius' normal façade came back into play as he straightened out his uniform. He looked around once more before leaving the classroom, stepping on the broken glace as he went. Narcissa and Silver slowly crawled out from the table looking cautiously around.

"Whoa, your boyfriend is screwed up." Silver said looking at the glass ball. Narcissa started to bite her fingernails.

"You don't think it was me he was mad at do you?" Silver looked at her curiously. "I mean, I was looking in the crystal ball at something that happened in his past, I was describing it to him, and then he freaked out, left the classroom saying he had to use the toilet." Silver stroked her chin.

"Seems to me he was more upset with the crystal ball." She said looking back down at its remains. Narcissa was more nervous then ever. Some Valentines Day this turned out to be! Not only was a Lucius keeping secrets from her, but also now she had upset him, and he had shown a side of himself that she never, ever, wanted to see again. Silver grabbed Narcissa's arm and began leading her out of the room.

"Come on love, you can't let a little thing like brain problems ruin your day!" She smiled brightly. "Look on the lighter side, at least we have the rest of the day to make some poor fools even worse!" She gleamed as she pulled a love potion from her pocket. Narcissa just gulped and turned away from Silver as she thought of Lucius and his problems.

* * *

A/N: I totally didn't think I was going to finish this chapter by tonight, and then I surprised myself and did it! I hope you guys like it, I didn't want the story of Lucius and Narcissa's love to be boring and just… they fell in love… the end…. Woot. I wanted some twists! So there you have it! Thanks for reading guys!

-Teenfox


	5. Chapter 5

Only a week has passed, with high tensions and awkward moments for Narcissa. She avoided Lucius at any cost, and no longer helped Severus with Lilly, well except for the one time she had slicked back his long dark hair in attempt to impress the girl claiming: "No worries, you look great! I do it for Lucius all the time!" that didn't make Severus feel any better. Aside from that, she had spent most of her time alone, or with Silver.

"You gonna eat that?" Silver asked stuffing her face with roast-beef sandwiches. Narcissa pushed her plate over to her friend and watched as she dumped salt onto it. "So what is the plan for today Narcissa? Avoid Lucius some more or-"

"So that's what you've been up to… and why would you do that?" Lucius stood behind the two girls. Partly chewed roast-beef fell out of Silver's mouth as it was hung open in shock. Narcissa glared and Silver looked apologetic.

"Well…" She started to turn around in her seat to look at him while talking. "You see… I was…" She had to think of a better excuse than: _I was afraid of you_. "Getting back at you for not telling my why you and HIM were in a fight!" She said at last when Severus sat down across from her. He looked up in confusion.

"Is that it?" Lucius said starting to get a little upset. "All this time I had thought I did something wrong! I was tiptoeing around your feelings and this was why?!" Anyone close enough to hear him yelling was now looking at him. "If you bloody well must know, its because HE is in love with a _mudblood_!" He pointed an accusing finger at Severus, and everyone at the Slytherin table gasped. Narcissa even looked shocked as she covered her mouth and looked at Severus. He was now looking very uncomfortable.

"You liked a _mudblood_ over me?!" Silver shouted standing up in rage. "Ew!"

"I had no idea she was a mudblood! I just thought she was pure because it was Severus!" Narcissa mumbled quietly to herself in shock. How could she have tried to hook her friend up with a mudblood? Lucius shook his head in disapproval.

"You disgust me." He was lowering his finger from Severus. Severus stood up now; he wasn't going to lose his only friends because of a crush.

"Ok! Yeah I _did_ like her!" He admitted quickly. "But I knew it wasn't going to work out, I know she's a muggle born. That's why I haven't spoken to her since last week." And with that Severus left the table in a huff. He had to say something to get his friends back, even if it wasn't necessarily the truth. Narcissa was about to run after him when Lucius grabbed her shoulder.

"Let him cool off, we can talk to him later." He said coolly letting his hand slide off her shoulder gently. Narcissa turned around with tears in her eyes and jumped in Lucius' embrace.

"I'm sorry I avoided you all week! I'm sorry I've been so mean! I'm sorry I upset you with the crystal ball!" With that last apology Lucius pulled her out of his arms.

"What was that?" He asked looked frazzled. Narcissa looked up at him scared now, why did she just say that?

"Um… well when you left to go the bathroom Phillips got us in trouble… I thought you had known about it and were upset." She lied quickly. His face softened.

"Oh right." He had no idea what she was talking about, but thought best just to agree, make things better.

Later on that evening, Lucius had parted ways with Narcissa promising he would see her in the morning and that everything was all right now. He entered the room he shared only with Severus and sat down on his own bed. The school was bribed a lot of money to just have two people in a room, Lucius hated people, but seemed to take a liking to Severus, so when he was told he couldn't be alone, and had to at least have one other student in his room, he chose the person that was most like him in the social skills department. Severus was sitting on his on bed in the corner flipping through a book. Lucius paid him no mind and began taking of his clothes to get ready for bed.

"When are you going to tell Narcissa about that." Severus finally spoke up as Lucius discarded his scarf and shirt.

"Hopefully I wont have to." He said looking at himself in the mirror with sorrow etched onto his features. "But she was damn close to figuring it out last week…" he scowled a little bit and turned to Severus. They were friends again, although it wasn't spoken, Severus knew he was forgiven for ditching the muggle born.

"Well you shouldn't keep secrets from her… especially after that last letter your mother sent you." Severus closed his book and sat up on his bed. Lucius' face twisted into a scowl as he walked sat on his own bed.

"I know! I should never have told my mother I had gotten together with a Black sister! That was my mistake from the beginning!" He stood up restlessly and paced the room. "I mean, I do really like Narcissa, I can see it working out for a long time, you know? I've never felt the way I feel about her with anyone else! But now that I know I have to spend forever with her?"

"Arranged marriages can be like that." Severus shrugged.

"Well, I should tell Narcissa, I mean her mother already knows, but she thinks she's too young to know. I was told not to tell her until her mother was ready, and then she would tell her." He marched over to the window and looked out at the full moon. For a second he almost swore he saw a werewolf run into the forest but it was just his eyes playing tricks. He closed the curtains to forget. "This whole thing is ridiculous." Severus nodded; he felt the parents in this situation were being a little stupid.

"Well, I don't know what to tell you Lucius. The years almost over, maybe her mother will tell her this summer." Severus suggested leaning back into his sheets.

"One can hope." Lucius sighed and flopped onto his bed. He kicked off his pants and turned of his bedside light. "Well, I'm going to bed." Severus nodded and pushed the book of his bed, stripping into his knickers as well, and then he too turned off his bedside lamp. It was moments before Lucius broke the silence again.

"Hey, its weird what Silver said today at lunch, isn't it?" He smiled in the darkness as he heard Severus rustle his sheets.

"Yeah, really weird…" He lay flat on his back resting his folded hands on his pale bare chest.

"You thinking of dating her? She is kind of hot." Lucius sat up on his left arm to glance at Severus, even though it was pitch black. Severus grunted and rolled out of bed opening the curtains to the window that had been recently closed. Silvery moonlight spilled into the room revealing a mostly naked Severus heading back into his bed.

"I don't think so… a little too much excitement for me thanks." He got back into his sheets. And looked back at the moon briefly before looking back at Lucius, he hated talking to Lucius when he couldn't see his expressions.

"True, she is a little over the top…" Lucius fell onto his back. "But still… 'Everybody, needs some body, to love!'" Severus groaned and rolled over, he hated it when Lucius started singing blues, it was the disco era couldn't he catch up? "'Sweet heart to kiss! Sugar to miss!'" Severus threw a pillow into Lucius' face to shut him up. "Alright I'm done." He rolled out of his bed to grab the pillow and threw it back. He then walked over to the washroom and turned on the light. Something else his father had paid for.

Severus rolled over and pulled the sheets above his head. He was glad his best friend wasn't mad at him anymore; the last couple of months had been torture on him. But now everything was back to normal. Severus fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

* * *

A/N: Aww, I love Severus and Lucius fun times! Anyways yeah, that was actually a song quote I took from the Blues Brothers, if you didn't already know. Don't forget to Review guys, it makes me happy that you make alerts and junk but my reviews are slightly lacking.

-Teenfox


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll miss you guys so much." Narcissa hugged each one of her friends tightly before sadly letting them go. "You will owl all the time wont you?" Her friends nodded.

"Of course, everyday." Lucius smiled pulling her back into a hug before sending her off.

The four of them had been so close in the last couple of months, it seemed like all the drama had been cleared and they could have fun. Narcissa had flushed away any ideas she had about Lucius keeping secrets, and as for the two boys in the group, they were getting along better than ever. Silver would sometimes go off on her own to pull pranks, and Severus went to read a lot, but other than that, the small group was always together. They had lost points for their house together; they won points for their house together, only that was rare. They avoided school activities, and often picked on teachers, and finally the year was now over. This was terribly upsetting to Narcissa, but she seemed to be the only one upset, everyone else seemed very neutral, they didn't want to talk about their summers or anything.

"Cissa! We have to get going! Dad is getting very impatient with all this waiting!" Bellatrix growled as she grabbed her sister's arm and dragged her away from her friends.

"Buy guys!" She called out to them before disappearing into the crowd. The remaining three looked at each other briefly. Silver scratched the back of her neck awkwardly before speaking.

"Well, goodbye." She said quickly before walking through the brick wall into the main train station. Severus nodded at Lucius before they too separated. Lucius walked over to where his mother stood waiting. Severus walked through the brick wall leading him to a world of muggles. He glanced around before walking towards the exit of the building. He knew he had a long walk ahead of him before he would make it home. Once outside the station he caught a glimpse of Silver standing with a tall lanky looking man. He was bent over her wagging a finger in her face.

"It's about time ya bloody well got here!" He told her. "Ya were probably fooling around with your freakish friends! Always causing trouble ya are! Why can't ya do anything right! I should 'ave taken you back the day I got ya, should 'ave known ya were a freak by the look of ya." Severus couldn't move his eyes from Silver's face. Tears were on the verge of coming out as she pointed her face away from his raging words. Her eyes were focused on the ground as he spoke, her eyebrows pointed inward in frustration. "Look at me when I'm talking to ya!" The man shouted as he slapped her. The sound practically echoed, yet no one seemed to notice. Severus stood in shock; he decided he had no place in being there so he took off. Silver would only get mad if she knew he had seen, she always acted so proud.

* * *

Lucius had made it home at a little less than ten minutes. He waited patiently for the disgusting house elves to get his things to the manor and get lost. He followed them making sure they hadn't dropped anything or touched anything; he made a note to get trolleys so that their grubby fingers wouldn't touch his stuff. After they had finished with his things, he kicked them out of his room, quite literally. He didn't bother to unpack anything as he made his way over to his couch. His room was sort of like a living room, only with a large bed on the far wall. He didn't much care for his room though; he was in it way too often. He suddenly stood up and walked over to his luggage to take out a single photograph. He took it and hunted down the perfect frame all throughout his bookshelves and cupboards. Once one was found he slid the photo into it and set it on his bedside table with a smile. It was a picture of him and Narcissa standing under a large tree in front of the lake. He had his arm around her and she was laughing as he fixed a hair that had fallen out of place. He sighed; this summer would go by way to slow for his liking.

"Master Malfoy, your father wishes to see you in his study." A house elf told him from the cracked open door. Lucius scowled as he rolled off his bed, he pulled open the door and kicked the elf out of the way.

"What does he want?" He growled walking down the hallway. When he reached his fathers study he slowly opened the door and walked in with his back straight and chin high. His father looked up from his desk.

"Lucius." He gave a slight smirk that could almost pass for a smile. "It's good to see you home my boy. How was school?" Lucius cleared his throat slightly.

"Excellent Father. I could not have asked for a better education." He said in a voice that didn't waver in tone or volume. His father's smirk widened.

"Very good, I knew Hogwarts was the right choice… of course, I hear they're getting rid of Dippit next year. Those men at the ministry are fools for even considering Dumbledore take to his place." He let a growl escape his lips before calming down. "I shall see you at dinner son. Oh and don't forget, your mother and I leave tomorrow; you will be man of the house. Don't let me down." His last sentence came out in a threat and Lucius gulped.

"I won't." He said politely before turning sharply and exiting the room. Once the door was closed he leaned back against it and sighed. At least he wouldn't have to deal with his parents all summer. It would have been worse if they had stayed there with him. He walked casually back to his room pushing over a house elf as he went.

* * *

Silver sat in a dark room full of children. They were all younger than her and awfully noisy. She sighed as she looked at a picture with her and Narcissa leaning on Lucius and Severus' heads. She set it next to her old cot on a milk crate and sighed. One of the kids stumbled over to her, he was filthy and didn't seem to mind.

"Silver, what's Hogwarts like?" He asked leaning on her cot with his hands under his chin. She crossed her legs and leaned back slightly holding onto her shins.

"It's like being free, Toby." She said in a flat voice. The kid smiled slightly.

"I wish I could go there." He said dreamily as he rubbed his grubby arm under his nose. Silver just looked at him.

"But you can't. You aren't a freak like me. Count your blessings." She got off her bed and walked through the crowd of children playing in the room. That room was only big enough for maybe two twin sized beds, yet they had five bunk beds and four cots. The room was filthy and grubby and the only thing clean in that room was Silver. She opened the broken door and left the room of children, she began to walk down the stairs when a large bottle was thrown towards her. It hit the wall in front of her and smashed into a million pieces, and then finally settling on the floor. Silver continued walking and glanced over at the lanky man from the train station sitting in an old chair.

"You! Freak! Get me more whiskey!" He gurgled as he wagged a dirty finger at her. She sighed and began to exit through the back door. She was sadly cut off by an ugly, fat woman with wiry hair.

"Where do you think your going freak?" The woman asked bringing in what appeared to be laundry. Silver scowled and squeezed past her.

"My name is Silver, and I was told to get more whiskey." She growled as she began walking down the alleyway. She hated living there it was the worst place in the whole world.

When she was born her parents had died, although she wasn't sure how. She was forced to live with her grandfather, who hadn't been so bad; he was a sweet old man with lots of stories. But he too died and she was sent to a muggle orphanage at the age of four. Then when she turned five, a couple had came in and bought her, but they didn't expect her to know magic. They had bought her so that she would do the work around the house like a slave. She was abused every day, and then one day she got so upset and started to blow things up, how she did this no one knew except her. That was how she earned the name "Freak". Only Silver had known she was a witch, but wouldn't tell anyone for fear that she wouldn't be adopted. The day she got her Hogwarts letter was the happiest day of her life, even if she was beaten within an inch of her life for not telling them the truth about her freakish ways. When she went to school, she would let no one know, she would be whoever she wanted to be, even if that meant seeking revenge on anything that had to do with muggles by pranking them.

She found herself entering onto the main street, in the grungy part of London. She walked down to the liquor store and went inside to purchase the drink. The store owner knew her well, he always felt so bad for her, but there was really nothing he could do.

"The usual then miss?" He asked grabbing a few bottles and handing them to her. She smiled weakly dropping a few coins.

"Thanks a lot." She said before leaving the store. She walked back down to the house she lived in and entered through the back door. The woman ran over and took the bottles from her.

"Now you get to work on those dishes! And then I want you to clean up the study, as well as all the floors! Don't forget to pick up all the groceries, and run the errands I want you to write down in a minute, and then I want you dust the living room. And clean up that bloody room you and the rats are living in!" She yelled all this out in just a few moments leaving Silver in a steaming rage.

"Yes ma'am." She said coolly walking over to the counter to pick up a pen and paper to write down the list. The woman left the room to put the liquor in the icebox in the basement when the lanky man came back in.

"Did ya get me my booze freak?" He asked angrily.

"Yes but-" Silver sputtered before the man grabbed the hair framing her face roughly and dragged her closer.

"Ya are growing up quickly aren't ya?" He slurred examining her up and down. Silver winced as he pulled her even closer. "A young woman now…" he clumsily used his free hand to run down her side and onto her hip. "Maybe you could be more of a use to me than I thought." He muttered drunkenly as his other hand released her hair and helped to run along her body. Silver almost cried as he touched her chest, she let out of cry of distress before stomping on his foot and pushing him backwards into the counter. He was too drunk to even realize what happened before he started yelling things. The fat woman came back upstairs and joined his angry yells towards Silver. She couldn't keep her pride any longer and started to cry.

"STOP IT!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Both were quiet now. "I am not dealing with you people any more! I won't let you treat me like a slave, I will keep my pride! I am a Witch, and I am leaving!" She pushed past the two angry adults and marched up the narrow staircase.

"You can't do that!" The woman yelled angrily. Silver ignored her and threw everything she owned into her trunk. The children all sat quietly watching her.

"Silver where are you going?" Toby asked. "You've only been home for a week." Silver didn't look at any of the faces of the sad children. She felt awful leaving them. They were prisoners too. She pulled Toby into a hug.

"I'm sorry." Was all she said before grabbing her trunk and leaving the room. Some of the children broke into tears. She made it halfway down the stairs when the man tried to stop her. She kicked him hard in the chest and sent him tumbling down the rest of the stairs. He lay on the floor at the bottom. The woman cried and tried to knock silver out with a frying pan but she took out her wand and pointed it at the woman. "Do _not_ make me use this on you cow." She said angrily before leaving the house for good. The children's noses were pressed against the window; they waved sadly as Silver left their sight forever.

* * *

Narcissa had spent her first week of summer lazing about the house. She was sitting in her bedroom on this day writing a letter to Lucius. She hadn't heard a peep from Severus or Silver. She wasn't worried though, she had a feeling they wouldn't owl that often. Bellatrix burst into the room with a handful of letters.

"Isn't this romantic?" She asked pointing to the letters. "He is so sweet." She must have been talking about Rodolphus. Narcissa turned around in her desk chair as Bellatrix flopped onto her bed.

"Yes very. He's quite the charmer." Narcissa said sarcastically having no idea what was written in the letters.

"I know." Bellatrix sighed happily. "I hope that Malfoy boy writes to you everyday! If he doesn't he's not good enough for you." She said barely looking up from her letters. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh Bella, you should be nicer to people." Narcissa urged lightly.

"I'm nice to you aren't I?" Bellatrix asked now tossing a ball she had found against the ceiling. "People don't deserve my nice-ness Cissa, the only person I've ever really gotten along with was you… and of course Rodolphus." Narcissa smiled.

"I'm glad you feel that way. Although I don't thoroughly understand it." She sad getting out of her chair to catch the ball and put it back on the shelf Bellatrix had stolen it from.

"Narcissa! Someone is at the door for you!" Mrs. Black called up from down the stairs. Narcissa exchanged looks with Bellatrix.

"Who would visit you Cissa?" Bellatrix asked as her younger sister walked to her door.

"I have no idea." She answered leaving the room. She walked down the stairs and turned the corner to see the opened door. Her jaw dropped.

"Hey Narcissa! Told you I'd stop by!" It was Silver, standing at the front door with her trunk. She was covered in bruises and her usually perfect black clothes were messy.

"Silver! What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked running to her friend and examining the bruises.

"Um… that's a long story… I was wondering if I could stay here this summer?"

* * *

A/N: I just loved working on Silver's character; she's got such a shifty past. I love it. But she isn't the only one in this fanfic with a shifty past… Dum dum dum! Ok lame. If you want to know more, just review and tell me to keep going!

-Teenfox


	7. Chapter 7

Narcissa sat with her hands folded onto her lap. She had been living with Silver now for a little over a week. She was waiting patiently outside the bathroom door for her best friend to exit. She didn't mind having Silver around, she really enjoyed it, but bathroom time was hard to get these days. Silver had told her everything. She almost couldn't handle it, but she knew she had to. It was just so terrible to think so much bad stuff could happen to a good person. At this point of thought Silver burst out of the bathroom.

"Morning Narcissa. The washroom is all yours." She gave a smile and headed to the guest room. The Blacks certainly made her feel at home. Mrs. Black treated her like a daughter and Mr. Black, well he didn't say much to her, but he was nice just the same.

When Narcissa came out of the bathroom the two girls ventured down to the kitchen for some much-needed breakfast. Mrs. Black was standing at the counter as a house elf cooked the eggs.

"Good morning girls, did you sleep well." Both girls nodded with a smile before sitting down at the kitchen table.

"So you were saying Lucius sends you an owl every day?" Silver asked randomly as she began eating her breakfast. Mrs. Black looked at them uneasily as she peeled an orange.

"Yes, but its weird, I'm the only person he is aloud to owl, his parents are away for the summer and forbid him to send letters. Except when it comes to mailing me." Narcissa explained causing Silver to think curiously. Mrs. Black put down the orange and scurried over to the table.

"Alright dears, that's enough breakfast." The two girls looked confused as they had just sat down and hadn't eaten yet. "I have some things for you to pick up in London today. Not Diagon Alley so don't be going in there." She gave them a smile as she handed them the list and began to shoo them out the door.

"That was weird." Silver commented as they stood in front of the newly slammed door. "What did we say?" Narcissa thought for a moment and shrugged.

"Who knows, my Mum is just like that some times." She walked down the front steps and onto the streets of London. They glanced around before walking down the street towards the grocer.

"Well what does the list say?" Silver peeked over Narcissa's shoulder as she unfolded the list.

"Milk, jam, butter, and some book." She folded the list back up and put it into her jeans pocket.

"And she said we didn't have to go to Diagon Alley for the book? I wonder what it could be." Silver stroked her chin in thought before they had gotten to the grocery store. They pushed the door open and walked inside. Muggles were milling around taking things off shelves and putting them into their baskets. Narcissa picked up a basket and made a beeline for the milk. Once that was thrown into the basket she located the jam, which was closer to the bread. Then the two went over to the woman at the front of the store. They gave her some money and left.

"Alright, now that one stores out of the way, lets go pick up that book." Narcissa smiled as she walked down the street a little ways to find the large muggle bookstore. They opened the door slightly and looked inside. It looked so old for a shop in the seventies.

"What is the book called?" Silver asked looking around the dusty old shop.

"Um… _Rolando's Guide to Excellent Cooking_." She tilted her head slightly. "Oh… well I suppose that makes sense." She began looking around for cookbooks. Silver took the next isle and slowly looked up and down the shelves. Narcissa thought she caught a glimpse of the title and went full throttle not tearing her eyes away. She walked into someone that had been coming up the same isle she'd been charging down and knocked both of them to the floor. "Oh I'm sorry!" She said dusting herself off before looking up.

"Narcissa?" A familiar voice asked. Narcissa looked up and gasped before a smile spread across her face.

"Severus! What are you doing here?" She leaned forward and gave him a tight hug.

"Looking for a book, what else would I be doing here?" He asked sarcastically before standing up.

"Oh, right, well how has summer been? You never sent me an owl!" She scolded pointing a tiny finger at him. Severus shrugged.

"I will when I get an owl." He picked up the book he had been reading before bumping into Narcissa, who was now gasping.

"You don't have an owl?!" She clutched her heart, how much more of Severus' weird life style could she take.

"I've never really needed one… but I am getting one this year so don't worry." He told her with confidence.

"Wait till I tell Silver your just over here!" She squealed excitedly. Severus' eyes widened and put up a hand to stop her from calling Silver over.

"Silver is here? Now?" He gulped and looked around. "Don't tell her I'm here she might-"

"Severus!" Silver yelled from behind him. She ran over and jumped onto his back crushing him with a hug. He groaned and tried to pull her off. "Looking for a new book are we, my little bookworm?" She asked messing up his long hair.

"What are you doing here Silver, I saw your Dad take you home from the station." Severus asked purely to see if she'd let him know what was up with that man. She frowned and looked down at the ground.

"He wasn't my father." She said calmly. "And I don't live with him anymore." She put a smile on and reached up grabbing the book they had been looking for. Severus shook his head.

"Well I'm sure Narcissa _loves_ living with you." He smirked. Narcissa grinned.

"Oh I do!" She grabbed the book from Silver's hand and placed it in her basket. "So Severus where do you live?"

"Here in London." He shrugged casually. Silver gave him an odd look but it faded. Narcissa didn't want to accept this answer but didn't bother it further.

"Well I will send you an owl every now and again, and feel free to send a letter back on mine." She smiled and hugged him again. "We really should be going though."

"Yeah, I have to be on my way as well, I'll see you two in the fall." He nodded and walked out of the store.

"How do you like that?" Silver frowned and put her hands on her hips. "Didn't even give me a kiss goodbye." Narcissa shook her head and laughed.

"Come on Silver, we've got to pay for this book." They walked over to the counter and gave their money to the little old man standing there.

* * *

Lucius was standing in the sitting room, in front of the mantel. He watched as the flames danced around carelessly. He sighed and turned away from it. School was just around the corner, and then he would be out of there. He flicked through the pages of the book he had been reading not that long ago. _Hamlet_. It was his favorite Shakespearian play. He took the book and through it at the nearest couch. He was sick of reading all summer, why did his parents leave him locked up in their house? Why couldn't he just go visit friends like normal teenagers? At this point of thought an owl flew in his window. He smiled and took the letter.

_Dear Lucius,  
I hope you're having a good day today. Silver and I ran into Severus the other day, he was buying a book the same time we were. He told us he didn't have an owl! But he says he is getting one this year. I hope he does. Did you get the cookies I sent you? I made them all myself, but be wary, Silver was in the kitchen and may have possibly put rat poison into some of them…_

I miss you!  
Narcissa

These were the only letters he ever got. His parents wouldn't allow contact with other people; his mother was worried some one might attack him for ransom or something. Of course they let him write to Narcissa, and vise versa, she was his future bride, and they had to keep her around. He sighed, leaving the sitting room and going down the large hallway to his own bedroom. Once there he went into his small study and sat down at his desk. He pulled out his quill and began writing.

_Dear Narcissa,_

_My day is fine, nothing very exciting here. Severus eh? Yeah he doesn't live that far from you, just on the outside of London. Thanks for letting me know about the cookies… I will go and throw them out, but thanks for the thought._

_Missing you as well._

_Lucius_

He folded it and put it in an envelope writing her name on the front. He put the quill back where it came from and left the study and his room all together. Carrying the letter all the way down the hall and up a few flights of stairs he had finally gotten it to the room he'd been looking for. When he opened the large metal door he saw cages with rare and not so rare animals everywhere. There were snakes and lizards, wolves, foxes, crows, eagles, doves and even a tiger at the far end. But these were not what he was looking for. He went over to a side of the room covered in perches; owls sat everywhere sleeping peacefully through the racket of the other animal. He picked up a barn owl and perched it on its arm. It shook awake and hooted cheerfully. This was his owl, he liked it so much because its face reminded him of the moon and people often called them "spirit" owls. Lucius gave the letter to the bird, which in turn flew off out of the huge open window.

"Happy with our would-be fiancé are we?" An awful sounding voice asked from a dark corner of the room. Lucius walked over cautiously and kept his fingers lightly on his wand.

"Who said that?" He squinted into the dark corner at a rather large cage.

"I did." The voice answered and two golden eyes flashed in the darkness. Lucius jumped slightly thinking of one of his older novels the _Phantom of the Opera_, but shook his head, that was just a story. He pulled out his wand.

"_Lumous_." Lucius' wand lit up at the end and he directed it at the darkened cage. A tiger sat mockingly, almost looking as if it were smiling at him.

"You really aren't a smart boy are you?" The tiger asked before licking its paw. Lucius jumped at its spoken words.

"Who are you?" He asked, keeping a brave front.

"I'm an old friend of your fathers… although, we aren't so friendly any more. Not since he did this to me." He growled slightly and his tail flickered angrily. "But I know you can't be as evil as your father." His voice calmed down and he lay down on is front paws. "You would realize how cruel it is to keep a man trapped in a cage, especially one forced into the form of a tiger."

"I'm not letting you out, if that's what you getting at." Lucius told the cat.

"No of course not." The tiger said lazily. "But, if you did… I might have some information you might be interested in." Lucius gave a curios eye, and the tiger caught it.

"What kind of information." Lucius asked never relaxing for a moment.

"Well, I don't want to give it all away, but I do know what your father has planned for you and your little pet." The tiger gave a toothy grin.

"What do you mean, what kind of plan?" Lucius demanded. The tiger stood up and began pacing his cage.

"Well, I can't tell you unless you let me out of this cage." The tiger slipped back into the corner of the cage and sat down facing away from Lucius.

"You're lying. You just want me to let you out. Well, it's not going to happen." Lucius turned and began walking away when the tiger spoke again.

"Suit yourself." Lucius ignored the cat and left the room barring the metal door behind him.

* * *

"I'm quite sick of summer already." Narcissa said one afternoon late in the summer. "When does school start up again?"

"Three weeks." Silver replied flipping through a magazine. "Did you know _Led Zeppelin_ is one of the hottest bands in America right now? I've never even heard of them before." Narcissa ignored her and began shoveling through a box of photos she had taken the year before.

"It's weird, we both look so much younger in these than we do now…" Narcissa commented.

"Well, that's because we've aged… and you finally got your period!" Silver giggled, avoiding the pillow an embarrassed Narcissa threw at her.

"We never mention any of that to Lucius!" She scolded in a whispering threat. Silver laughed.

"I think he'll notice." Silver avoided another pillow. Narcissa growled and looked back at the picture.

"I miss him… I didn't think I'd like him so much when we first started dating. It was just puppy love. But now it feels like more." She sighed and fell back into her pillows with a picture of Lucius in her hands.

"That's the hormones talking, your just being an over obsessive teenage girl." Silver told her as she flipped through her magazine again. "Me, I was like that to begin with." Narcissa giggled.

"You are awful, you know that?" Silver nodded happily.

* * *

A/N: So much weird stuff… next chapter is back at Hogwarts. Review guys! It makes me feel better… and then I write more… and this story will get somewhere I promise! It's just a lot of building up at this point…

-Teenfox


	8. Chapter 8

"Oh Silver, I really don't see him." Narcissa looked around the crowded platform, her hand just above her eyes to block the sun. Silver sighed and looked up at the large clock.

"Come on Narcissa, we have to get onto the train! You'll see Lucius at school." Silver tugged at her best friend's arm to get her to the train. Narcissa sighed and allowed Silver to pull her onto the train. Where was Lucius?

"Narcissa!" A voice called from somewhere in the crowd. Narcissa perked up thinking it was Lucius, but it turned out to be someone yelling: "Naw, kiss her!" She frowned and entered the train, on the search of an empty compartment.

"Here's one." Silver called opening the sliding door wide in order to get her luggage in. Narcissa followed suit and put her bags up top before sitting down.

"Maybe I should get changed into my robes… I won't have time to do it later, you know how long the lines get for the bathroom." Narcissa stood up and grabbed her robes. Silver nodded without actually paying attention as she was now nose deep into a magazine. Narcissa stepped into the hallway and began walking towards the bathroom. She accidentally tripped over her own feet due to her new slip on shoes and took a tumble on the floor.

"Are you ok?" Someone asked. They grabbed her arm gently helping her up. Narcissa shook her head; her eyes closed feeling slightly embarrassed.

"No I'm fine, just a little clumsy." She opened her eyes to look at the guy still holding onto her arm. "Lucius!" He smiled down at her.

"I didn't see you outside the train, so I came looking for you." Lucius told her picking up the robes Narcissa had dropped.

"Sorry, Silver wanted to get on the train." Narcissa took the robes and smiled. She jumped into his arms throwing the robes back on the floor. "I missed you." She breathed into neck. Lucius rubbed his arms up and down her back.

"I missed you too." He gently pulled away. "But you better get into your robes, what compartment are you in?"

"Three twenty six." She told him picking up her robes. Lucius nodded and headed in that direction before being stopped by Severus.

"Oh good I found you, what's our compartment number?" Severus asked a little frazzled, his cape simmering slightly as if recently set on fire.

"Three twenty six, I have to hit the washroom, go on without me." Lucius said pushing past him on his way to the male washrooms. Severus looked at the numbers atop the doors and entered the first compartment to his right. A shrill scream echoed throughout the train and some people looked out of their compartments.

"SEVERUS! What the hell?!" Severus stumbled out of the compartment and closed the door. What kind of a girl changes her robe in the compartment? His face was beat red when Lucius came over.

"What happened?" He asked picking his friend up off of the floor.

"Silver was changing…" that was basically all he could manage. The first time he'd ever seen a girl in her underclothes and he would probably remember it for the rest of his life. Lucius' eyes were wide.

"What did you see?" He whispered through his smirk.

"A lot." Severus said shaking his head of the thought. Lucius tapped on the door.

"You can come in now." A very angry sounding Silver called out to them. Lucius opened the door and walked in, with a blushing Severus behind him.

"Oh hello Silver, and how are you today?" Lucius asked collapsing on the seat across from her.

"Shut up Lucius." She snapped crossing her arms. "You could have knocked Severus." Severus didn't want to sit down and looked upwards uncomfortably. Then Narcissa came in.

"Hey Severus." She smiled brushing past him and sitting next to Lucius. "Take a seat." Severus stiffly sat next to Silver who was shooting him daggers. "This year is going to be great, I can tell." Narcissa beamed brightly leaning on Lucius lightly.

When the train finally made it to Hogwarts, everyone went their separate ways to end up at the great hall. Narcissa took her seat next to Lucius and watched the first years get sorted. She never realized how boring it was to watch the sorting.

"How long is this going to take?" Silver asked the question on Narcissa's mind. Severus didn't look at her.

"Soon, it's almost over." He told her fiddling with his dinner fork. Silver couldn't help but smile; she didn't mind Severus stumbling over his words when he spoke to her. Lucius held Narcissa's hand in his and looked down at her.

"I was thinking after dinner we should go for a walk around the school." He said. He lifted up his goblet that was refilling on its own. Narcissa smiled and squeezed his hand lightly.

"That would be great." She told him. "But we'd have to make it through this awfully boring dinner." At that moment the sorting had finished and the headmaster stood up to make his yearly speech.

"Scholars. I am sad to announce that this year I am retiring." The hall broke out into cheers. "Yes I know, very upsetting. But never fear, your new headmaster will be just as wonderful. May I introduce Hogwarts new headmaster: Professor Dumbledore!" The hall was filled with cheers once again, except for a few people from the Slytherin table.

"Just what we needed." Lucius sneered. "Come on, we can leave now." He assured Narcissa as they left the great hall unnoticed. "Now, where would you like to go?" Narcissa thought for a moment.

"Why not the old bridge over the lake?" She asked smiling brightly. Lucius nodded and began leading her in that direction.

Once the two were out into the fresh air and onto the bridge, they began to stargaze. Lucius wrapped his arm around Narcissa's shivering shoulder. Narcissa blushed and looked down into the lake. It reflected the sky perfectly.

"You think there are any mermaids in there?" Narcissa asked breaking the silence at last.

"I wouldn't doubt it…" Lucius smiled. He let his arm fall as he turned her around to face him. "This is a perfect night." Narcissa nodded in agreement as she blushed at his closeness. "And I know the perfect way to end it off." He leaned in and closed the space between them as his lips lightly kissed her. His arms were now wrapped around her almost trapping her. She closed her eyes and thought about how she would remember this night for the rest of her life. Her first kiss.

* * *

Narcissa woke up early the next morning. She had the same old roommates, in the same old room, and the same old bed. She sighed happily. It felt as if she had never left. Raven quietly pinned up a poster of some music group, Tiffany was picking out a hair style for the day, and Luna was sleeping still.

"Somebody should wake up Luna." Tiffany suggested looking at her reflection in the mirror. Silver popped up from beside the bed where no one had apparently seen her.

"I'll be glad to do it." Silver smirked cracking her knuckles and grabbing something somewhat heavy from beside her bed. The girls went wide-eyed spotting the large bucket. Silver grinned and tossed the bucket of ice-cold water onto her roommate. Luna shrieked jumping out of her bed and trying to shake the water off. Silver laughed.

"Silver! I thought you only pranked mudbloods?" Raven asked holding back a giggle. Silver tossed the bucket away and rested a hand on her hip proudly.

"Oh I do, but how could I resist?" She gave a big grin. "Oi, Luna, you might want to hurry and get dried off, your dripping all over the carpet." Luna glared and grabbed a towel leaving for the showers. Narcissa shook her head and left the dorm room.

"Where are you going?" Tiffany asked.

"I'm just going to go eat breakfast." Narcissa replied. She made her way down to the common room; Lucius was sitting in a large armchair. Apparently he had been up for some time because he was cleaned up and wide-awake with his nose in the paper. Narcissa sneaked down and yanked the paper away with a giggle. Lucius looked up at her.

"Anyone else…" He said "And you would have been punched in the teeth." For some reason this made Narcissa smile. Lucius glanced up at her. She never took him seriously. "I see you're up bright and early for a change." Narcissa sat on the floor in front of him.

"Yeah, I was just excited to be back." She smiled up at him. Lucius frowned.

"Why are you sitting on the floor?"

"It's comfortable."

"Narcissa Black, you are one odd girl." Lucius stood up and offered his hand, she took it willingly. He pulled her up and brought her into his arms. "But I've come to accept that." Just when she thought they were about to kiss for the second time he let her go. Narcissa looked slightly confused.

"Lucius, Narcissa, good morning." Severus greeted them before he flopped onto the couch.

"Do you want to come to breakfast with us?" Narcissa asked politely, but Severus shook his head.

"No, I'm beginning to realize I just don't click with… the world." He gave a small smile as if this was to be funny. Lucius let out a laugh but Narcissa had to force a small smile. "You guys have fun, I'll catch up with you later."

"Alright." Lucius linked arms with Narcissa and lead her out of the common room. Once the door had closed behind them Narcissa turned to Lucius.

"Are those stupid Griffindors still bullying him?" She asked sadly.

"Yeah, I'm sure they think its fun or something." He didn't look down at her as he kept walking. Narcissa shook her head.

After breakfast, Narcissa and Lucius went their separate ways. Narcissa was heading down one of the hallways for her first period class, when she heard a familiar voice.

"Lilly, I'm sorry about last year… I want to make it up to you." Narcissa froze; it was Severus, talking to that _mudblood_! She poked her head around the corner, sure enough Lilly stood in front of Severus clutching her books and tucking a lock of red hair behind her ear.

"Severus… I don't know, James gets really mad when he sees us talking, and he's always hurting you, I feel like its my fault." She sad sadly shifting her weight to her other leg.

"I don't care about Potter or Sirius or whoever else he affiliates with, I like you Lilly…" At those words Lilly blushed, and Severus felt embarrassed. "I mean, you're a really good friend. I don't want to lose that." Severus watched her unchanging expression of sadness.

"I like being with you too… its just-"

"Lilly!" James Potter came around the corner with his group of friends, his face in a frown when he spotted Severus. "What are you doing here with the bookworm?" He asked draping a possessive arm around her shoulder. Lilly looked at Severus sadly, not answering the question.

"We should teach this guy a lesson." Sirius said pulling out his wand. "Maybe he'll learn to stick to his own kind." At this Narcissa jumped out from behind the corner with her own arm at the ready.

"Put the wand down cousin." She yelled angrily jutting her arm out towards her cousin's nose. He looked at the tip of her wand nervously backing up as she moved forward.

"Narcissa, nice to see you again." He spat sarcastically. Narcissa frowned.

"I'm warning you guys. If you bug my best friend ever again, I'll be forced to use a curse of the unforgivable sort!" At this James burst into laughter, causing everyone else to laugh with him.

"Look at this! Snivelly has stuck to his own kind! He's got himself a girlfriend!" The others laughed at Potter's words. Except for Lilly who kept looking at Severus apologetically. Narcissa was just about to make a come back when Silver come running around the corner and jumping onto Severus' back. He groaned at the added wait.

"That's right boys! And if you know what's good for you you'll back of, see?" She aimed her wand at Potter. Severus tried to shove her off as she was blocking his windpipe.

The boys were struck for a moment; they knew Silver was a tough cookie. She had played many pranks on them causing awful things to happen, when they had done nothing. Now they had upset her. They all took off in a jiffy, James dragging Lilly.

Silver jumped off of Severus' back and brushed off her clothes. Severus rubbed at his throat lightly.

"Well, go ahead, thank me." Silver said proudly pocketing her wand.

"Ah, right, thanks." Severus muttered. He looked over at Narcissa. "Thank-you too, Narcissa." Narcissa smiled and gave her friend a hug.

"You know I got your back Severus!" She glanced at Silver. "And Silver does too, more literally though." She laughed and Silver joined in, Severus just gave a small smile, not really finding it that funny. Then Narcissa leaned in and whispered into Severus' ear. "I wont tell Lucius." She pulled away to see Severus' surprised expression. She had heard everything. Narcissa just gave him a wink and left with Silver down the hallway.

* * *

A/N: Boys will be boys. Don't forget to review!

-Teenfox


	9. Chapter 9

A few months had passed by rapidly. Today was October thirty first. Halloween. This day was one of Silver's favorites, and she let everyone know it. Narcissa had agreed to go out with Silver after supper and prank people, it was Halloween after all, and she had volunteered Lucius and Severus to help. Narcissa waited patiently in the dungeons wearing an all black suit and mask with ears, she looked like she had stepped out of a Batman comic.

"Narcissa?" Severus was in the broom closet that she had been standing in front of.

"What?" She asked leaning her ear against the thick wooden door.

"I look like an idiot, there is no way in hell I'm coming out like this!" He complained looking down at his dumb costume.

"You'll look great, I picked out that costume you know." Narcissa reminded him. Severus groaned and opened the door. He was clad in gray hair and under his arm was a large fake wolf head.

"Where did you get this? Mascots are us?" Severus grumbled. Narcissa shrugged and put the wolf head over Severus'.

"Oh that's cute." She leaned back slightly to examine the costume, her hand lightly covering her smile. Severus growled from inside the costume. "Very realistic Severus." At this moment Lucius came around the corner, wrapped in bandages from head to toe.

"This is really uncomfortable." He said leaning against the wall. "You better appreciate this Narcissa, The nurses will have my head for this mummy costume." Severus snorted from inside the wolf head.

"So that's what you are." He flinched when Lucius brought up his fist to swing at him. Narcissa caught his hand and forced it down to the angry teen's side.

"Where could Silver be? This was all her idea." Narcissa complained looking at her watch. As if being called Silver came around the corner with a bunch of large bags.

"Here I am!" She threw her arms out dramatically. Lucius almost lunged at her.

"Where the hell is you costume?!" He fumed as Narcissa held him back. Silver looked shocked.

"I am in my costume!" She insisted. "Can't you tell? I'm a witch! I'm actually wearing the pointy hat see?" Narcissa groaned.

"You said we had to cover our faces!"

"Right, that's why I stole the _sorting hat_." Silver pulled the hat down over her eyes and gave a grin. "I just wish it would stop whispering about moral values in my ear." The others rolled their eyes.

"Let's get this over with." Severus mumbled. Silver nodded and handed them each a bag. They ran down the dungeon halls until they came to the potion's classroom. They entered quietly and snuck over to the door of Professor Slughorn's office. Silver looked at the others and nodded before unlocking the door and entering.

"What are we grabbing?" Narcissa asked as the other three began throwing bottles into their sacks.

"Anything that could be of use to us." Silver answered shortly. Narcissa nodded and began looking through potions. Her hand paused when it landed on a truth serum. She looked over at Lucius… this could be useful… there was so much he was hiding. Narcissa looked at the potion, then Lucius, and back again. "Come on! Let's go!" Silver whispered leaving the room. Narcissa grabbed the potion and ran after the others. They ran up the closest staircase, after that they were just following Silver's lead.

"Where are we going?" Lucius asked angrily, he pushed the bandages that wrapped his head up slightly so he could see well.

"The Griffindor common room." She replied running up the changing staircases.

"How do you know where the door is?" Severus asked. His head fell over slightly as they ran. Silver sneered.

"I persuaded a Griffindor firstie to give me the information." She ran to a portrait of a fat lady.

"Password?" The lady asked looking suspiciously at them. But with the costumes on, they could be Griffindors.

"Glory." Silver answered with a smile. The others looked wide-eyed as the picture opened. They couldn't believe they were getting in! The four students ran inside to see it empty. Good. They ran around trashing the place and throwing anything of value into their sacks. Lucius and Severus ran into the boy's dormitory, Silver and Narcissa went to the girls.

"Oh look at this!" Silver said lifting up a diary. "It belongs to that Lilly girl!" She laughed happily and threw it into the bag. When they finished they ran out of the dormitories. "What did you get?" Silver asked looking curiously into their bags. "Oh excellent." She grinned and headed for the door. As they were just about to leave, a Griffindor boy came in, Longbottom or something like that. He was a scrawny second year. Silver pointed her wand at him and he shook in front of her.

"You don't scare me! I'll tell everyone!" He said defiantly. Lucius growled.

"Enough of this!" He shouted pushing past Silver and punching the boy in nose. He crashed to the floor unconscious. "With any luck, he won't remember." And the four of them ran out of the room clutching full bags of stolen loot.

Later that night, as the girls sat on their beds going through their loot, Silver gave Narcissa a look of disapproval. She pointed an irritated finger at the half empty bag of loot.

"What is this?" She lifted it up and dumped it. "You hardly took anything! Narcissa!" Silver shouted disappointedly. Could her friend do nothing?

"Sorry! I just didn't see anything of much use to me." Narcissa explained pushing her stolen trinkets around the bed sadly. Silver's frown disappeared.

"Oh well… at least I stole a lot." She pointed to her bulging bag. She then glanced down at the single bottle Narcissa had stolen. "Truth serum?!" Silver asked pointing at the bottle before picking it up and examining it. "You can learn a lot about someone by going through their stolen treasure." She gave Narcissa an interested eye. "Who are you planning to use this on?"

"No one, I just stole it, that's all." Narcissa looked down at her hands.

"It's Lucius isn't it?" Narcissa's silence answered it for her. "Do you still think he's hiding something from you?" Silver groaned and landed onto her bed. "Narcissa Black. You are one inquisitive little girl." Narcissa blushed and leaned back onto her bed.

"So what all did you steal?" Narcissa hoped this would change the subject quickly.

* * *

Lucius stood in front of his window as he took off each bandage. Sighing in relief as the tightness was lifted away. Severus sat on his bed trying to light the wolf costume on fire and failing. Damn the spells that prevented you from making fires in the dormitories.

"Well, what potions did you take?" Lucius broke the silence. He was curious as to what Severus might pick out; he seemed to be fond of potions.

" Just things I didn't have already." Severus answered shortly. Lucius looked back at him.

"Did you see what Narcissa nabbed?"

"Uh… yeah, truth serum… and that's about it. Why do you want to know?" Severus asked curiously.

"I thought that was what it was… I just wanted to confirm it. You know what this means don't you?" Severus shrugged. "She's going to get me to drink it somehow… she doesn't trust me. She knows about my father I think… or at least she knows enough to know I'm keeping a secret." Lucius began pacing the room. "That can't happen." Severus pulled out an old potions textbook and began reading. "I'm going to have to steal it form her."

"Guys can't get into the girls dormitory." Severus told him without looking up from his book.

"I'll have to get one of those girls she shares a room with to get it." He stroked his chin before throwing on a turtleneck. Severus set his book down.

"Or… you could become a girl." Lucius gave him a disgusted scowl. "Seriously, with a little _polyjuice_ you could get in their no problem, you wont have to worry about her friends squealing."

"That's an excellent idea!" Lucius pounded a fist into his hand. "When will it be ready?"

"A month."

"A what?!"

"You heard me."

"But she could know all my secrets by then!" Lucius whined kicking a chair.

"Look, you like her don't you?" Severus asked. Lucius nodded. "And you trust her?"

"Well, not since she got that potion." Lucius said pacing again.

"Just trust her enough to hope she doesn't give it to you in the next month and then you'll have the potion!" Severus lifted his shirt off over his head and removed his socks. "Now I'm going to bed. I'll start on the potion tomorrow." Lucius glanced out the window. He did like Narcissa, he just couldn't tell her certain things. Maybe someday he would be able to.

* * *

A/N: Yes, it is short, but it was full of info! So review and I'll update ASAP!

-Teenfox


	10. Chapter 10

One month later.

The polyjuice potion was at a steady boil on the floor of the dorm room. Lucius paced about impatiently while Severus pored the contents of the cauldron into a glass. It was an odd gray color, that is until Severus pulled a hair from a small vile and dumped it into the cup and swished it around a little bit, and then it turned green. He held it up to Lucius.

"Drink up, you have an hour." Severus instructed. Lucius took the glace and scowled, it smelled retched. He quickly swallowed it and clenched his teeth.

"Awful stuff." Lucius managed shaking his head. He looked down at his hands to see them become smaller and daintier. His legs got shorter but not by much, it was his midsection that took a beating as he began to shrink. His hair began to grow in length; he turned around to look in the mirror. "I think I would look good with this length of hair…" Severus let out a snicker before bottling up the rest of it. Lucius was now completely transformed into Luna Spurrell.

"Would you stop gawking at your new-found chest and get going before the potion wears off!" Severus teased watching Lucius look in astonishment at the mirror. The girl turned and nodded and began walking out of the room with a manly stride. "You might want to walk more like a girl." Lucius gave a female sounding grunt of anger before leaving their dorm room. He walked down the stairs and into the common room where he saw Luna writing in her notebook. Lucius looked around sharply for anyone watching before he came up behind her and hit her with a spell. The fragile girl went face first into her book as she fell into a deep sleep. Lucius smirked dragged her into a nearby closet and locking it quickly.

"That should take care of you for a while." He said in his newly higher pitched voice. He clapped his hands together and began climbing up the stairs to the girl's dormitories. He walked a little down the hall before panicking; he had no idea which room was Narcissa's.

"Luna there you are! I was coming down to get you, I need your help with something." Said a tall girl with red hair down to her shoulders in small big-tails. They almost looked like small sprits of fire coming from either side of her head. Her blue eyes sparkled as she grabbed Lucius' hand and began dragging her. She opened the door to what Lucius hoped was Narcissa's room.

"Where is everybody?" Lucius asked hoping it would give some hint to whose room it was. The girl gave a flick of her wrist and began rummaging through her dresser.

"Raven is at the library and I think Silver had dragged Narcissa to torment some mudbloods." Lucius gave a sigh of relief; he had been in the right room. He instantly began looking around for Narcissa's things so that he may find the potion. "Anyways about that thing I wanted your help with?" The girl began again apparently finding what she was looking for. "I wanted your opinion on this, let me just go throw it on." Lucius didn't turn to look at her, but grinned when he realized he would have a few minutes alone. He began searching the first beds contents; there were a few water guns under the pillow. Obviously Silver's. He moved to the bed next to it, Lucius smirked upon seeing a rather dashing picture of himself next to the bed. He thrust open the small cupboard next to the bed and began rifling through it, old letters, quills, pictures and makeup were not what he was looking for.

"This could be useful." Lucius lifted up an old book labeled: _Diary_. He pocketed it and searched again. Finally hidden in the back, behind some books was the troublesome truth serum.

"Alright…" The girl was coming back in; Lucius snatched the small glass object and snapped it behind his back before closing the cupboard and turning around. "…What are you doing in Narcissa's things?" She asked accusingly. Lucius had to think fast.

"I… She had something of mine. I let her borrow a book, but I wanted it back, I needed it for my first class tomorrow." He couldn't help but sigh in relief when she accepted this.

"Well what do you think?" The girl suddenly asked. For the first time Lucius actually noticed that this girl was not wearing a shirt. Her hands were pointed towards her chest where a nice bra with a peace symbol on it was. Lucius gulped and stumbled backwards into the cupboard slightly. This girl actually had a chest.

"It looks great, very groovy." Lucius finally coughed up. "Oh, look at that! I really should get back to studying." He said looking at the watch that wasn't on this girls arm. The girl raised a curios eyebrow. "I'll talk to you later." Lucius ran out of the room and down the hallway towards the stairs before running into Narcissa.

"Oh Luna! You scared me!" Narcissa gasped clutching her heart as if about to have an attack. Lucius' eyes landed on her hand. She had a chest too! He swallowed hard and forced himself to look up at her face. "Is there something wrong?" Narcissa asked reaching out to her friend. "Luna… your eyes… they're turning… gray?"

"I can't talk now Narcissa! Study! study! You know!" He said excitedly before pushing past her down the stairs. Narcissa looked shook her head and made her way to her dorm room where Tiffany was checking out her new bra in the mirror.

"Cute bra." Narcissa complemented. "What is wrong with Luna?" Tiffany shrugged.

"I have no idea, but she sure is acting strange."

Lucius ran to the closet and opened the door. The real Luna was just waking up and holding her head. He barely stood there a moment before bolting upstairs to the boy's dormitory and into his own room. He ran to the mirror and examined his face as his own pointed nose and masculine chin began to appear. He gave a sigh of relief and rolled onto his bed. That was too close.

"Did you get it?" Asked Severus who was just coming out of the bathroom. The towel hanging on his bare shoulders told Lucius he had just had a shower.

"Yes." Lucius said with exasperation in his tone. He pulled the bottle from his pocket and tossed it to Severus. "You can keep it." Severus smiled. "I also picked up this." He held up Narcissa's diary.

"The one way to get into a girls head… without magic." Severus said with an amused expression before sitting on his bed. "Are you going to read it?"

"Well of course I'm going to read it! Why else would I take it?" Snapped Lucius he began opening the small book. He glanced down at the pages as Severus began reading over his shoulder.

_Dear Diary, _

_Today I'm going back to Hogwarts for my second year. This year should be good, or at least I hope it is. I can't wait to see Lucius again! I missed him so much! I feel like he's keeping a big secret from me though… its weird, I want to trust him, but I feel like I can't. Silver says its nothing at all, that I'm over reacting, but I know Lucius better than she does. That day that he smashed the crystal ball, I knew there was something a miss. What should I do? I mean, I know, that is I think, that I am in love with him. I may be twelve years old, but I know true love when I see it. Maybe some day we'll end up married… of course; by that time there would be no secrets. We'd live in a big house, and have one child that we can spoil rotten! Well, its fun to imagine anyways. How many relationships at twelve years old actually last forever? _

_-Narcissa_

Lucius dropped the book. It landed on the floor with a light thud before the pages were closed once more. Severus looked at him and shook his head.

"I believe you are fucked." Severus patted Lucius on the shoulder before standing up and walking over to his bed. Lucius hadn't blinked.

"Severus… she said she… thinks that she… l-l- I can't even bring myself to use that word." Lucius rubbed a hand over his face. "I'm definitely not ready for that kind of noise."

"Well obviously she knows that, she hasn't said it to you or anything so your ok right?" Severus tried to be helpful, but he had never actually been in a relationship so it was kind of hard.

"Right." Lucius calmed slightly. "And to more pressing matters… She saw me that day after Divination's class. Bloody hell! She must have thought I was insane!"

"You are insane." Severus went back to his usual known caring self and stuck his hooked nose into yet another textbook. Lucius gave him a glare.

* * *

"Hey Tiffany." Narcissa called out from the floor, her bottom sticking in the air as she reached back into her cupboard. "Have you seen my diary?" Tiffany looked back at her with an expression that read: _you actually have one?_

"Why don't you ask Luna? She was snooping around in there earlier." Tiffany suggested looking through her makeup kit.

"Luna? Why would she do that?" But before Tiffany could offer an answer Luna walked into the room, taking off her reading glasses before sighing and throwing her books onto her bed.

"What a weird day." She said airily. Narcissa shot her a questioning look.

"Luna, why were you in my cupboard?" She asked at last receiving a twisted look from Luna.

"What are you talking about? I haven't been up here all day." Luna replied sitting up onto her elbow.

"You were so! You were talking to me, I showed you my bra!" Tiffany pointed out crossing the room to stand with Narcissa.

"I swear I wasn't up here! I was studying and then I fell asleep, then next thing I knew I woke up in the broom closet!" Luna sat up straight now, her hands flying in every direction helping to prove her innocence. Narcissa looked confused. At this point Silver walked in.

"What's going on? I heard yelling?" Silver asked walking over to the three girls.

"Narcissa's diary is missing and I caught Luna snooping in her cupboard, now she's saying she was never up here, she allegedly fell asleep studying and woke up in the closet." Tiffany explained leaning on one of the bedposts. Silver nodded and sat down happily to join the drama.

"You say you fell asleep?" Narcissa asked. Luna nodded in reply. "Did you feel the least bit tired before hand?" Luna now shook her head.

"It just hit me." She answered truthfully.

"But I was talking to you up here…" Tiffany cried again gesturing to where the other Luna had stood earlier.

"It wasn't me, I know it." Luna paused briefly. "But I had a dream… when I was asleep I had this dream that I had seen someone that looked just like me, only-"

"The eyes were gray?" Narcissa filled in.

"Yeah!" Luna looked as if the mystery was solved. "But how did you-?"

"Because I ran into you coming down the stairs, you were acting awfully strange… and your eyes were gray, kind of like L-" Narcissa paused, her eyes grew wide, and then into small slits as thoughts began to form. "Kind of like Lucius'." The other girls looked confused except for Silver, who then too had a look of realization.

"Hey! I saw Severus with a bunch of bottles with potion in them. I was about to trip him and he said: _'Watch it Silver! This stuff takes a month to make!'_ and only one thing I can think of takes a month to make." Silver smiled feeling like a regular Sherlock. Luna gasped.

"_Polyjuice_ potion!" She squealed covering her mouth with her fists. "Snape must have taken a lock of my hair and transformed into me to steel your diary, Narcissa!" Narcissa looked thoughtfully at the cupboard, her eyebrows almost knit together.

"No, Severus wouldn't do it." She said at last getting back on the floor to look in the cupboard again. She reached back into the shelf as far as she could. "But Lucius would. And he took the truth serum with him." The other girls gasped.

"He must have known you were going to use it on him!" Silver concluded.

"Snape must have made it for him!" Luna added.

"Your boyfriend saw me in my BRA!" Screamed Tiffany.

"Oh I could kill him! He came for the potion and he decided to take my diary too!" Narcissa's anger turned to complete shock. "Oh my god! He's going to know everything! Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed!" The other girls related to her.

"We'll get it back Narcissa, don't you worry." Tiffany offered rubbing a hand on Narcissa's back.

"We'll make him pay!" Cried Silver who really wanted to use that truth serum on Lucius.

"I'm going to kill that jerk for knocking me out!" Luna threw in. "But how do we get the stuff back?" Silver and Narcissa looked at each other, they both grinned evily.

"Severus Snape."

* * *

A/N: So this is my last chapter for about a month. I'm off to a summer course with the air force. I'll miss writing this, but I will be back going in about a month no worries. If you really want me to update that is. Review and let me know, if I don't get at least ten I won't update. But I love you guys anyways. Thanks to those who do review.

-Teenfox


	11. Chapter 11

Narcissa Black walked down the long corridor leading to the great hall. She kept a sharp eye on corners and dark places in hopes she'd see Severus working on something, or reading. Silver was following slowly hiding in the dark corners Narcissa had searched. Luna and Tiffany were waiting at the doors to the great hall, arms crossed like bouncers. The plan had been thought up, now all they needed was Severus Snape to put it into play.

"Narcissa!" Silver whispered through her hands from one of the corners. "He's coming this way!" Narcissa gave a short nod and began skipping in the direction of Severus.

"Severus!" She squealed, her skipping came to a halt. Severus looked up, his expression confused. "I've been looking for you chum." Narcissa said sweetly wrapping an arm around the sulky teens shoulder.

"Good morning, Narcissa." Severus said awkwardly. Narcissa led him in the direction of the great hall, Silver silently followed. "To what do I owe this… awkward moment?"

"I just wanted to have a little chat with you." She explained when she made eye contact with Luna standing in front of the great hall. Severus followed her eyes and gulped at the two grumpy faced teens in front of him. He glanced behind him to see Silver following in the shadows. "So Severus, what exactly did you and Lucius get up to last night?" Severus now felt closed in as the other three girls advanced to make a circle around him.

"I… went to bed early last night." Severus lied feeling small under the glares of the girls.

"That's a lie!" Silver bellowed pointing her wand at Severus' hooked nose. "I saw you last night with a load of polyjuice potion!"

"Oh… so you did." He glanced around for an escape but found none. "Alright, I made it for Lucius." The girls all smiled in triumph. "But that's all I'll tell you." He stated sliding out his wand and pointing it at silver. One moment passed and a green light flashed. The girls all covered their eyes till the light faded away.

"What the hell was that?" Asked Tiffany, squinting slightly. Narcissa gasped and pointed in Silver's direction.

"I'm going to kill that little puke!" Silver snarled, her head turning a lovely shade of red as she was now suspended upside-down in the air.

"Oh my goodness!" Cried Luna reaching out to pull down the angry girl. "How did he do that?!"

"Who cares? He got away!" Tiffany sulked kicking some dirt on the floor. Luna gave Narcissa a side ways glance as she held one of Silvers legs to help her down.

"I've got an idea." Luna smiled letting go of Silver who in turn growled. "Narcissa!" She pointed both hands at the puzzled blonde in a showy fashion.

"That's your plan?" Tiffany scoffed. "That isn't a very good one."

"No you fool!" Luna scolded escorting Narcissa and Tiffany down the hall. "Lucius would likely do anything for Narcissa am I right?" Narcissa just shrugged. "Well, what if…" The girls sunk their heads together.

"GUYS!" Silver shrieked flailing her arms helplessly. "What about me?!"

Later that day, precisely after dinner had occurred, Narcissa and Lucius were walking down a long corridor to the Slytherin common room. At dinner Narcissa had announced that she had wanted to spend the evening with Lucius. Alone. Seeing as Lucius had no reason to mistrust her anymore, having stolen the potion, he thought this was a great idea and obliged. But at this point of walking, he was feeling a little awkward. What if this was the time Narcissa was going to announce that she was truly in love with him. What if, even worse, she was going to ask him about the crystal ball thing? He was now dreading ever having left the great hall with her. It was a little late to turn back, they were in the crowded common room, and heading towards a black-leathered couch.

"Lucius." Narcissa looked up at him sweetly. "I really wanted to spend the night just you and me, and it's so crowded in here." In truth, the room was filled. It usually never was, but for some reason, tonight it was. Narcissa caught Silver on the other side of the room making conversation with a few boys, she saw Luna talking with a large group of people, as well as tiffany with yet another group of people. Even Bellatrix brought in a rather large crowed having heard the plan. This made Narcissa smile.

"Well… I guess we could go up to my room." He offered awkwardly. Narcissa gave a fake gasp.

"Oh but Lucius! It's forbidden!" She had to hold back her smile; she would have made a good actress. Lucius now smiled.

"Not if you're a Malfoy." He grabbed Narcissa's hand and brought her upstairs. Four pairs of eyes watched carefully as Narcissa descended up the stairs. Lucius opened the door to his and Severus' room. He knew that Severus wouldn't be in because he never was until at least ten. He led Narcissa onto his side of the room and let her sit into one of the large armchairs.

"What a groovy room." Narcissa said honestly looking at the cassettes next to her. "May I?" She inquired. Lucius nodded and sat on the foot of his bed. Narcissa trailed a pale finger over the cassettes before picking one and putting it into the cassette player. She smiled when the familiar tune of _Mony Mony_ came on. Lucius looked around his room awkwardly expecting Narcissa to say something to him.

_Here she comes now Say, Mony, Mony  
Shoot 'em down, turn around Come on, Mony_

"So…" Lucius finally said feeling Tommy James wasn't killing the awkward silence enough. Narcissa looked at him with a smile. She bobbed along with the music.

"Lucius, I feel we haven't spent enough time together, just you and me in the last few weeks." Narcissa told him. "I just thought tonight we could hang out." Lucius nodded.

"Well… if you will excuse me, I need to use the washroom facilities." He got up off of his bed and walked into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Narcissa smiled and jumped off of the chair.

_Hey, she give me love, and I feel all right, now  
you gotta toss and turn in the middle of the night_

She looked under the bed, and around the chairs. She searched in cupboards and even around Severus' things. Narcissa was beginning to feel angry that this whole trip to awkwardness was a waist of time, when she noticed a large picture of an empty chair. Somebody must have been sitting in it but wasn't there at the moment. She became curious and looked behind the picture. Sure enough there was a safe behind it. A noise was heard from behind the bathroom door, and Narcissa began to panic. She lifted the portrait and began fiddling with the safe. She spent at least five whole minutes trying to turn the combination lock when she realized it was already unlocked. Now feeling completely nitwitted, Narcissa dug her hand into the safe and pulled out the bottle and the diary.

"Sorry about that, my sink broke so I had to call on a house elf to deal with it." Lucius was coming out of the bathroom. His clothes were dripping with water. Narcissa closed the door quickly letting the picture fall back into place and stuffing her things into her pockets.

"Oh how dreadful." Narcissa said shakily. Lucius gave her a weird look but shook his head slightly and heading to his dresser.

"I see your looking at the picture of my mother." Lucius said. Narcissa turned around to see a blonde haired woman in the chair looking rather unhappy with the child in front of her. "She's hardly ever there… she must have saw that I had a girl in my room and came running."

"With good reason too!" Said the picture. Narcissa jumped, she hoped that Lucius' mother hadn't seen her go into the safe. "What is the meaning of this, coming into the room drenched in water, while a young lady stands around waiting for you!" Narcissa gave a sigh of relief. His mother hadn't seen anything. "Where are you manners!" Lucius rolled his eyes and hung a towel over the picture.

"Crazy woman." He gave a short laugh. Narcissa smiled. The last song ended and another one started up, it sounded like _Time In a Bottle_. One of Narcissa's favorite songs.

"Oh Lucius I love this song!" She informed him as she went to turn it up just a smidgen more.

_If I could save time in a bottle  
The first thing that Id like to do  
Is to save every day  
Till eternity passes away  
Just to spend them with you_

Lucius wrapped an arm around Narcissa's tiny waist and began waltzing around the room. Narcissa shivered in his arms as he was still soaking from the sink incedent. Although this little shake didn't seem to faze Lucius he pulled her in tighter and his spins became larger. Then they all together stopped. Lucius started out at the window, Narcissa followed his gaze spotting the reflection of them standing together. Lucius let her go.

"It's getting kind of late Narcissa." He said walking towards his dresser. "I can't stand around in these wet clothes. I'll see you in the morning." Narcissa stood there for a moment. The picture behind the towel rattled as lucius disapeared into the bathroom with a fresh change of clothes. Narcissa removed the towel.

"He's an odd child deary. Don't you worry about him." Mrs. Malfoy told her with a smile. Narcissa nodded and left the room. What was that all about?

"Did you get it?" Tiffany ran to the bottom of the stairs, her fists in front of her mouth in excitement. Narcissa pulled out the items in question and showed them to the girls. "Yay! I cant believe it actually worked!"

"And Lucius wasn't hip to the plan?" Luna asked. Narcissa shook her head.

"He has no idea… but he was acting really strange." The girls ignored this, Lucius always acted really strange in their minds. "I think Im going to go to bed." Narcissa said continueing the rest of the way down the stairs and heading to her own dorm room. She clutched the bottle with the potion in it. She had come to a conclusion. She needed to know what Lucius was hiding. And she wasn't going to wait any longer.

* * *

The next day Narcissa found it hard to trick Lucius into taking the potion. He wasn't exactly eating all that much, and he wouldn't drink anything. She was beginning to think that he was on to her. That maybe he knew that she was going to slip something into his drink, or food. She shook her head at the thought.

Lucius on the other hand, had no idea what Narcissa had been up to. He really just wasn't hungry. He had gotten a letter from his father that morning, a letter mentioning that he had better get his act together. Apparently the picture of his mother had tattled on him. It had him slightly shaken, why did his father feel a need to involve himself?

"Lucius are you going to eat at all." Narcissa asked sweetly. Lucius woke up from his thoughts and looked down at her. He studied her face, she was looking for something he could tell. She was always so interested in what he was hiding. He needed that to end.

"Narcissa, do you trust me?" Lucius asked randomly. Narcissa blinked.

"What?" Her breath hitched thinking he was going to call her on the potion.

"I just want to know if you trust me." He poked at his egg yokes until they ran. "I really care about you, you know. I just want you to know, that whatever secrets you think I may be keeping from you, I promise, in good time you will know them." Narcissa looked into his eyes. She felt guilty, his look was so sincere, how did she ever doubt him?

"I trust you Lucius." She said at last. Lucius gave a smile and pushed his plate out of the way before standing up.

"Thank you Narcissa." He kissed the back of her hand. "I have to get going to first period though. I'm sorry we couldn't have talked about this longer." He nodded and left the great hall. His scarf flailing behind him. Narcissa smiled, some day he was going to tell her what exactly was under that scarf, on his on terms. She wouldn't try to force him now. Not after something like that. She finished her meal and pushed the plate away.

"Narcissa, I take it you found what you were looking for." Severus asked lowering the book that had hid him from Narcissa's view. He had apparently been sitting across the table from them the whole time and she never noticed.

"Severus!" She wagged a finger at him. "Whatever you think you know you don't! If you had helped us out that day It would have been so much easier."

"And now you feel you don't need the potion anymore? Now that he's told you what you wanted to hear?" Severus set down his book completely marking the page with his finger. Narcissa looked at him.

"He will tell me what I need to know in good time." She told him before getting up and wlaking out of the great hall. Severus just shrugged and grabbed a muffin from the table.

* * *

A/N: Yay Im back!! It's been a month, I had an awsome time at camp, Im totally in love with a flight sergeant! But that's another story…. Lol. So yeah, I hope you guys liked this one! Let me know!!

-Teenfox


	12. Chapter 12

"Draco Malfoy!" A much older Narcissa sped down the hallways of her home in frenzy. Her heals clicked along the floor quickly as she moved. She burst through the doors of Draco's bedroom to find the young man sitting on his bed. "Draco my pet, you have to get yourself ready if we want to get to the train on time." Narcissa explained making her way over to him.

"Mother, I am ready to go. I just don't see the need in running around like a fool." Draco said. He was reading a book and barely paying attention to his mother who was now putting a stray hair back into place on his head.

"Now love, I know you're excited for a new year."

"More like to embarrassed to show my face." He grumbled. "Can you imagine what Potter is going to say when he sees me? _Malfoy! How's that black eye of your fathers doing?_" He mimicked making dumb faces to exaggerate his point.

"Oh Draco darling, I'll admit what your father did the other day in Diagon alley was not a smart thing to do…"

"If he had won it would have been a different story." Draco cut in. Narcissa rolled her eyes. It was rather embarrassing remembering her husband coming out of the store with a black eye and ruffled up robes.

"Enough of this now Draco." Narcissa stood up and dusted off her skirts. "DOBBY!" She called out before leaving the room. A pathetic looking little house elf with large eyes, appeared into the room, he wore a pillowcase and kept his hands close to his tiny body, in a sign of fear.

"Yes mistress?" Dobby squeaked.

"I want you to take Draco's bags to the front door." Dobby looked around Narcissa's legs in time to see Draco giving him a sinister grin.

"Y-yes mistress." Dobby said. Narcissa smiled and left the room heading down the long hallway. She didn't walk long before she ran into Lucius, who was wearing his traveling cloak and matching black gloves.

"Are you coming my dear?" He asked flashing a smile. Narcissa looked away, not wanting to mention that their son didn't want to come out of his room because of him. Lucius' smile faded. "Where's Draco?" Narcissa was about to make up some lame excuse so that her son would avoid getting in trouble, when the devil himself appeared.

"Right here Father." Draco smiled following the tiny house elf that appeared to be struggling a great deal with the heavy bags. "Sorry it took so long, it was this bloody house elf!" Draco lied. Lucius looked down at Dobby who returned his gaze with a pleading expression.

"Hurry to the car with those!" Lucius kicked dobby and sent him flying down the hallway. "I don't want to be any more late than I already am!" The house elf whimpered as it tried to gather the bags together again. "Go along Draco, get into the car, your mother and I will be out shortly." Draco made a face at the thought of his parents being romantic together and sulked off to the entrance hall.

"He's growing up so fast." Narcissa sighed. She looked up at Lucius and secretly hoped he would wrap his arm around her… but that kind of thing didn't really happen as much anymore.

"Yes, a little too fast." Lucius agreed as they began walking down the hallway. His cane clicked every once in a while as it hit the floor. He looked down at Narcissa who seemed sadly lost in her thoughts. "Now don't worry my dear, he's going to turn out to be a fine man one day. And in the mean time, he'll be growing up here, with us." He just gave his wife a smile and kissed her on the hand before continuing his walk. Narcissa stopped a looked at her hand. Things certainly got a little less physical between them. It almost felt like _they_ were going into their second year, hardly touching each other at all. She shook her head and began walking again.

* * *

It was unbelievable to think so much time had passed. One school year ended and another began, just like that. Students were getting off the train and getting into carriage. Narcissa stood nervously beside Severus waiting for the next carriage. Lucius had failed to make it to the platform before the train had gone, and this made her worried.

"You think he's alright?" Narcissa looked up at Severus.

"Sure." Severus shrugged before climbing into the carriage that had pulled up. Narcissa followed him.

"Seriously." Narcissa lightly put her hand on Severus' wrist. He looked down at her hand awkwardly.

"I'm sure he is just fine Narcissa." He told her pulling his hand from hers. Narcissa blankly stared into the sky.

When all the students had made it into the great hall and had seated, Professor Dumbledore stood up to the podium. Narcissa sighed. If Lucius had of been here he would have been making snide remarks about the foolish decision on a new headmaster. She gave a crooked smile as Dumbledore said a few random words of nonsense before sitting down. A pleasant change from Dippet's long anecdotes. Silver sat across the table chewing on a chicken wing and telling people about what her and Narcissa did all summer. It wasn't anything to brag about, they went to the beach a few times, rode horses, and went shopping in a few countries. But I guess to someone who never had such summer time fun this was the greatest summer ever. Which she constantly let Narcissa know.

"Lucius! About time!" Goyle laughed gruffly from somewhere at the table. Narcissa perked up and began looking around. Her neck was outstretched as far as it could go; yet she couldn't see Lucius anywhere. Then out of nowhere something grabbed her at the waist when she was almost standing to look for Lucius. A shrill squeal emitted her throat as she reached down to get the hands off.

"Well I should say!" A familiar voice chuckled. "That is not a proper greeting for one who's been away for so long." Narcissa turned around smiling from ear to ear.

"Lucius!" She wrapped her arms around his neck in a hug. A few people clapped for some odd reason. "I missed you! I haven't heard a word from you in a month!" Lucius' once large smile turned into a frown.

"Yes well, my father's doing I'm afraid. He felt I needed to spend time learning what exactly his job is." He rolled his eyes before the smile came back to his handsome face. "I couldn't stop thinking about you." Narcissa blushed and sat back down at her seat. Lucius just smirked and sat next to her. The rest of the evening played out as such. After dinner they all went to their common rooms and slept. It had been a long day for everyone and only few were up partying.

The next day however, was a very busy day for everyone. Narcissa had more classes for higher years than she knew what to do with. Her potions class was fourth year, her runes was fourth year, her defense against the dark arts was fourth year… it was quite ridiculous. Narcissa wouldn't complain though, she was very pleased to have two classes with Lucius and one with Severus. At this moment her and Lucius sat at the back of their defense against the dark arts class. Lucius dead asleep, and Narcissa listening intently. She would nudge him every once in a while when something more important was said. But she mainly just took notes for him to study at a later time.

"_Psst__**, **__Lucius!_" Severus whispered as a paper plane hit Lucius in the head waking him up. He grumbled slightly as he grabbed the plane and unfolded it. Inside was a little moving picture. Lucius laughed. It was a picture of one of Potter's friends turning into a dog. Narcissa didn't laugh. She didn't understand it.

"What was that all about?" She inquired as the note was eliminated by Lucius' wand. Lucius just shrugged.

"Severus is just poking fun at some of the guys that bully him. Nothing big." He whispered, leaning to the side as he shoved his wand back into his pocket. Narcissa frowned and slumped into her seat.

"Two wrongs don't make a right." Lucius just laughed at her for scolding him before closing his eyes again. Narcissa shook her head and began taking notes again.

The next class Narcissa had was potions. She waved goodbye to Lucius as he headed off for his next class. Severus stood beside her waiting patiently, for they usually went to potions class together, the summer break would never change that. Narcissa regarded him carefully before speaking.

"Severus, you shouldn't make fun of others when they have made fun of you." She said simply.

"Right Narcissa." Severus laughed, which was somehow unusual. "That's totally how it works."

"Well, it wasn't even funny. I didn't get it." Narcissa pouted remembering the boy turning into the dog. What was he just that ugly? Or was he _barking_ mad?

"It's nothing you would understand." Severus told her. Narcissa frowned and stopped abruptly.

"Nothing I would understand? Am I that stupid as to not understand a simple joke?" She asked him angrily. How dare he suggest she was stupid! She was in all older year's classes!

"No! It's just… come on, I'll show you." Severus gently took her wrist and began leading her down the hall quickly.

"I don't want to be late for potions!" Narcissa told him quickly.

"We have time." Severus replied stopping at a corner where voices could be heard. They sounded jovial and cheeky. Griffindors. The two of them peeked around the corner. It was James Potter and his band of misfits.

"Severus, why are we here?" Narcissa began to feel irritated. She hated these people. Severus silently pointed in the direction of a normal looking boy with sandy brown hair that hung in his eyes. He had a crooked smile and a little scratch on his left cheek. A handsome boy all together, but why would Narcissa care about some random kid? She thought for a moment. "The boy in the picture?" Severus nodded retracting his finger. "Well he seems nice enough, why do you feel you need to make him out to be a dog?" He certainly wasn't dog ugly, and he didn't seem mental. Severus just shook his head and they left the hall with the laughing boys.

"Remember that book you had given me for Christmas way back?" He asked not really needing to keep his voice hidden anymore.

"Yeah, the one on werewolves." Narcissa nodded.

"Well, I have been trying for a few years now to figure out a way to break up James and his friends. Just so they wont pester me anymore. Take the followers from the leader and what do you have? Nothing. And that Lupin boy is what will break them up." Narcissa looked completely confused and somewhat shocked over Severus' evil plans. Of course, Narcissa was sure that if it had been her being bullied for this long, she too would want some revenge.

"How is that- uh- Lupin, character supposed to break them up?" She wondered out loud. Severus smiled, but not a happy one, more like a sadistic smile.

"Well, when I expose him, the staff will have to have him expelled! And then, their little group starts to fall apart." Severus explained.

"Expose him as what?"

"A werewolf!" Narcissa gasped loudly. Her hand instantly rose to her mouth.

"Severus! You don't really think he is!" Narcissa cried frantically. That boy couldn't have been!

"Oh but I do. I just can't prove it yet." Severus' eyebrows knit together in thought. "I mean I know its true, but I have no official evidence. Its my word against theirs."

"Well what makes you so sure?" Narcissa asked excitedly.

"I heard them talking when I was… er… hiding in one of the cubicles in the bathroom…" Severus blushed for a moment. "They were talking about the full moon. I heard Potter's voice…

'_What are you saying Remus?' He asked as they all sat down on the sinks._

'_I'm saying I can't go with you guys tonight… I have to… um… get to bed early tonight, it's the full moon you know.' Remus Lupin told him awkwardly._

'_What has that got to do with anything?' asked Serius Black who was flicking coins into the toilet across from the sink he was sitting on. Remus shifted awkwardly on his sink._

'_Crazy things happen on the full moon, you know.' He said as he began fiddling with his fingers. _

'_What do you mean, Remus?' James Potter asked, his eyebrow raised on one side. Remus got off the sink and began pacing. _

'_You guys are my best mates so… I guess it would be ok if I… but you have to promise not to tell a soul!' The other boys in the bathroom looked at each other._

'_We promise, you can trust us.' James reassured him._

'_Well, not Peter.' Serius joked. 'He's always ratting us out!'_

'_Do not!' an offended Peter whined from the bathroom floor._

'_Go ahead Remus.' James tried again. Remus gulped and let out a breath of air he had been holding for a while._

'_Ok… well, you know how I am always away on the full moon?' The other boys nodded. 'Well… its because… because… because I'm a werewolf!' The boys sat wide-eyed. Remus looked away feeling rather idiotic. James got off the sink he had been sitting on and put a hand on Remus' shoulder. _

'_I believe you.' Remus smiled. 'And now, we're going to help you get out of the school, or whatever you usually do on full moons! We're not having one of our own expelled from school!' James smiled at the other two. Sirius jumped off of his sink and smiled widely. Peter uncomfortably stood up and nodded, not looking to sure of wanting a werewolf as a friend. _

'_Thanks guys…' _

…And that was the last thing I had heard before they left the bathroom." Severus finished up as they got to their potions class. Narcissa's closed her gapping mouth.

"Wow Severus! With that, you could totally make sure Potter doesn't bully you again!" Narcissa smiled widely. Severus was about to speak when she cut him off. "Forget about having the poor boy expelled and splitting them up, that plan might not even work. What you should do is tell them you know, and that you will threaten to tell the headmaster if they keep pestering you! It's fool proof!" Severus smiled.

"Narcissa, that's brilliant!" He smiled as they both sat in front of their cauldron.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I didn't even leave an author's note in the last chapter… probably a favor to most of you. Ah well, I meant to apologize for my rather late-ness in updating and hopefully it wont happen again! Things are starting to cook up now that Narcissa is in third year and Lucius is in fourth.

* * *

The first Hogsmeade weekend. It was truly exciting for a third year that had never been. Buying candy and trinkets, laughter with friends. All together a great time was to be had. But for Narcissa Black, her excitement was watered down by a none pulsed Lucius. They sat together on a bench in Hogsmeade holding hands, Narcissa's head against his shoulder. Silver bounded over to the love birds shoving random packages in their faces.

"Look! There is a new prank shop down the street! It's got everything! Look at this book I bought, it says 'One hundred ways to prank your friends!' So far everything I have read I've already done, but there might be some new stuff to try." Silver chirped flipping through the book. She sat next to Narcissa and began reading.

"I'm shocked." Severus smiled sauntering over to the three teens. "Silver actually appears to be reading!" Silver looked up and stuck her tongue out at him.

"You look rather cheerful." Lucius commented. "What have you done?" Severus' smile grew wider.

"Oh lets just say I acted upon some advice Narcissa gave me the other day." He answered pulling some toffee from his pocket and popping it into his mouth. Lucius gave Narcissa a look, but it went away.

"Why don't we get some candy from Honeydukes, Lucius?" Narcissa asked feeling the scene get awkward. Lucius nodded and stood up, helping Narcissa as well.

"A capital idea." He smirked wrapping his arm around Narcissa's shoulder. As they walked over to the candy shop and Lucius held the door open he caught Narcissa's arm. "What exactly did you tell Severus to do?" Narcissa looked up into his questioning eyes. They weren't angry, just searching. He released her arm.

"I was just helping with the Potter problem, that's all." Lucius accepted this problem. He knew Severus had needed help with that, and he wasn't too good with it. The two of them ventured into the shop and began looked around. Narcissa would pick a candy from here and there at random. They were holding hands as they ventured to the back of the store in search of more goodies. Narcissa peeked into a jar of gummy newts, Lucius stood behind her, his hands on either side of her hips. She blushed and looked back at him awkwardly. She grabbed one of the newts and turned around where she became face to neck with Lucius.

"You know Narcissa…" He looked down at her, his hands sliding from her hips up to the crook of her back. "… I hate summer. It separates us for too long." He bent his head down so their cheeks were touching. "I really missed you."

"I missed you too." Narcissa breathed. Her heart was racing.

"No, I missed everything about you. I missed your smell, your hair, and your eyes. I missed your giggle, the way your oblivious to everything wicked. I missed the way you smile at me, or the way you act when we're alone… and this close." Lucius got closer, Narcissa bumped into the wall of candy, her face red like a tomato with blush. His hands were playing with her hair and rubbing against her check. She couldn't take much more. He finally bent lower and planted his lips to hers. Narcissa closed her eyes and imagined they weren't in the back of a candy store. She imagined they were in Paris, on the Eiffel tower looking over the city. She imaged the wind blowing gently and someone playing the violin. What she couldn't possibly imagine was Lucius, against her. The kiss deepened as Narcissa tilted her head back. They opened their mouths every so often to get a gasp of air, but other than that their mouths were glued together. It wasn't until James Potter crashed the scene that they finally parted.

"That is disgusting." He laughed to his friends. "Two snakes with their tongues caught." Lucius scowled, not bothering to move away from Narcissa.

"Just because you've never experienced a kiss, Potter…"

"Get off my cousin you brute!" Sirius joked. "Narcissa, I thought you had more class, wait till mummy hears about this!" He made a stupid face that made Narcissa want to punch him. Then she looked at the werewolf boy, Lupin. He wasn't looking at them; he was pretending to be interested in some jelly filled eyeballs. Narcissa almost felt bad, he must have been afraid they would know too, being Severus' friends and all. Then Narcissa snapped back into reality as Sirius made more jokes in her direction.

"Sirius shut up! You've never even been with a girl." She snapped at last. Lucius smiled, his wand out and pointed at Potter. "Come on, Lucius." Narcissa grabbed Lucius' arm and headed for the cash to pay for their candy. She looked at Lupin, their eyes met. Time froze for a second as she saw the sadness there. She never stopped to think how being threatened with expulsion could scare someone to death. She tore her eyes away and continued to the cash. Lucius dropped the money on the counter.

"Did you just give that guy the eye?" He questioned looking back at the Griffindors and glaring towards Lupin.

"What? No!" Narcissa blushed. "Why on earth would I ever give the eye to a Griffindor! He was looking at me!"

"And you looked back!"

"You always look at someone that's looking at you!"

"Not unless your interested!"

"Not always! It's a reflex to look at someone who is looking your way!" The woman at the cash looked at them with confusion and gave them the change silently. The two left the shop quickly. Silver and Severus were sitting exactly where they had been left. Fighting over something trivial one could presume. They would have made such an adorable couple if Severus had not been so disgusted by Silver.

"Hey guys, cool it." Lucius smirked.

"Anything exciting happen?" Severus asked sarcastically.

"Nothing really. Narcissa was making eyes at the dog boy." Lucius said casually. Silver went wide-eyed, Severus laughed.

"What?" Silver asked excitedly.

"Narcissa! Didn't we talk about this yesterday?" Severus joked.

"What happened yesterday?" Lucius asked with actual seriousness. Had Narcissa batted her eyes at this kid before?

"Yes, I would much like to know!" Silver said feeling very left out.

"Nothing happened!" Narcissa panicked under Lucius' untrusting gaze. "Don't look at me like that, you know I wouldn't ever have a thing for a Griffindor Potter pal!"

"One of Potter's friends?!" Silver gasped trying to soak up the juicy details of this squabble.

"Don't sweat it Lucius, I was just explaining the joke from yesterday's morning." Severus explained nodding in a way that Silver wouldn't understand. Lucius nodded.

"Oh." He looked down at Narcissa. "Of course. How could I have even thought." He gave her a smile.

"Yes well. You're forgiven for being a fool." Narcissa smiled. "But don't ever think like that again!"

"Why am I left out of everything?" Silver pouted lifting her book up to cover her face. Narcissa laughed and tapped the book against Silver's nose.

* * *

The next day was Sunday. Some witches and wizards attended church, but most, like Lucius, Severus, Narcissa and Silver, just sat around the common room. A lot of wizards thought it ridiculous to believe in God. Others, mainly muggle-borns, still had faith and would go to church to feel at home. Lucius lay sprawled out over the couch with Narcissa laying over him, her head rested on his chest. Silver was curled into a leather recliner reading her prank book, and Severus sat on another couch holding a book with one hand, and draping the other one on the back of the couch with his legs crossed. They were the picture of comfort. And to them, this was what Sunday's were all about.

"Lucius?" Narcissa looked up at his face lazily. He made a light grunting noise to show her he was listening. "Is your family having one of those Christmas balls this year?" Lucius' face scrunched up in thought.

"What made you ask that? We haven't had one for years." He said thinking back to when he was four and dancing with his mother.

"Well, I've never been to one, seeing as I was too young to go, and I thought it would be so nice to be able to go. But if your family isn't going to have them anymore…"

"I can always ask." Lucius cut her off. He knew it would be hard though, his father hated the balls, that's why he had stopped having them.

"Oh you don't have to Lucius, I was just wondering out loud." Narcissa didn't want him to get in trouble with his father for making ridiculous requests on her behalf.

"No, I want to." He played with her hair lazily. "I think it would be a nice change to the holiday season." Narcissa smiled widely. Silver who had been eaves dropping closed her book.

"A Christmas ball? Oh how awesome! Can it be like a masquerade?" She asked merrily. Lucius gave her a look that said 'Who said you were invited?' but she obviously didn't take the hint, and neither did Narcissa.

"Oh yes Lucius! That would be so much fun! And at midnight you would take the masks off and kiss the partner you had been dancing with all night!" Narcissa clapped her hands together with excitement.

"But then I wouldn't know it was you!" Lucius protested not wanting to dance with another girl, who may be hideous under the mask.

"Oh Lucius, we can enter together so I'll know what mask is yours." Narcissa smiled. Severus set his book down to finally join the conversation.

"I think you should consider it Lucius." Severus told him, receiving a deathly glare from Lucius. "Wouldn't it be hilarious to get your dad to say yes?" He had to admit, that would be fun. And Lucius knew he would too, because he wanted to keep Narcissa happy.

"Well, I can ask." Lucius shrugged at last. Narcissa wrapped her arms around Lucius' neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That would be wonderful Lucius! Thank you."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: I'd rather write than study.

* * *

Christmas had approached faster than anyone had expected. One minute you're eating candy in the great hall on old Hallows Eve and then next you're on the train home for the Christmas holidays. Lucius had been extra cheery the past week because his father had actually caved in and planned a ball. It was a difficult persuasion, but Lucius' mother did a wonderful job on his side. This ball was supposed to be the biggest yet; the Malfoy's had decided to rejoin the fun side of living wealthy.

Narcissa was all too excited. She snuggled in close to Lucius on the train, arms wrapped tightly around his right arm. In just a few short days, she would be in a stunning gown and matching mask, twirling along the dance floor with Lucius. She had finally convinced him to invite Silver, who had no clue she was never invited in the first place. Narcissa was going to help her pick out a dress while she got hers. How could her holiday be any better?

The Hogwarts express pulled into the station and the students all got off pushing and shoving as they went. Narcissa and Lucius held hands as they got off the train. Silver jumped out behind them and began looking around to find Narcissa's mother. Lucius looked up to see if he could find his mother as well, but was unpleasantly surprised to see his father standing in the crowd, perfectly still, hands joined in front of him. Lucius bent down and gave Narcissa a quick kiss on the lips.

"Goodbye, I will see you on Christmas eve." He told Narcissa who looked up at him expecting a longer goodbye than that. He gave her one last glance and turned, heading in his father's direction. Abraxas Malfoy looked just like a statue. His eyes didn't move to meet his sons as he started to speak.

"So that's the Black girl?" Lucius nodded in response. "She's very pretty. More so than her ten year old pictures let on." Abraxas watched as Narcissa joined Silver, Bellatrix and her mother. She smiled sweetly before hugging her mother and the family took off. He nodded before he too turned to leave. Lucius grabbed his bag and followed quickly.

* * *

Narcissa and Silver stood inside a large dress shop in London looking around. Mrs. Black sat on a chair beside a mirror near the change rooms. They had been there for quite some time and she couldn't help but feel her patience slide. Narcissa was clutching a dress in her hand, but couldn't decide if she wanted it. Silver held her dress in her hands happily.

"Well I'm just not sure, Mother." Narcissa said for the fifteenth time. Her mother sighed and held a handkerchief to her forehead.

"Why don't you go back in and try it on again." Silver suggested. "I can try mine on again too." Narcissa thought for a moment and nodded. The two girls went back into the rooms and began changing into the dresses. They came out five minutes later to look in the mirror.

"I think those are splendid." Said Mrs. Black tiredly. Narcissa crinkled her nose. Her dress was long and black, or rather a dark green. It was tight around the midsection, and looked like she was wearing a girdle or something, it made her just boost up more. Her sleeves were long and but form fitting to her arms. The dress had many layers of swirling gown to it. It made her look more mature, and quite beautiful.

"I think we should go with these ones." Silver added. Silver's dress was the same colour as her name. It had no sleeves and it was very simple. The way she had wanted it, feeling bad for having no money to pay for it herself. It was form fitting, and just the right length. It made her look pretty and she loved it.

"Alright fine." Narcissa caved. They went back in and changed into their civilian clothes. Narcissa's mother went and paid for both dresses with a smile feeling completely relieved.

"Now girls…" Mrs. Black began as they walked down the busy streets of London. "… I want you to remember how to act as ladies at the ball." She was talking more to Silver having heard some strange stories of pranks at Hogwarts. She did like Silver, a lot actually, she just new this girl sometimes did silly things. Narcissa and Silver nodded obediently. Narcissa didn't plan on making a scene. Silver on the other hand silently felt heartbroken.

"This is our next stop Mum." Narcissa pointed to a small store, cramped between to large buildings. Slanted writing hung over the door reading '_Mask Shop_'. Silver smiled and ran to the door pushing it open. When Narcissa stepped into the shop, her eyes darted everywhere at once. Masks plastered every wall. Silver ran to one side of the store and grabbed a black mask with feathers and silver accents. Narcissa took her time and looked around. She saw a few nice ones, but they either didn't go or when she got closer decided against them.

"What about this one, Narcissa?" Silver pointed to one of the masks hanging near her. She was already wearing the one she had picked out.

"Um…" Narcissa squinted at the mask.

"Oh come now dear. Just pick one! Bellatrix only took a moment to pick everything she needed." Mrs. Black frowned and looked at a near by mask. Narcissa pouted. Of course Bellatrix took less time. She didn't care as much. Finally a black and green mask stood out to her. It had eccentric designs making it look fancy and beautiful. She pressed the mask to her face and looked in the mirror. Only her lips were showing and the mask made her eyes pop.

"This is the one."

Christmas Eve

The Malfoy house was all aglow with Christmas lights and cheery spirits. Carriages were pulling up one at a time and groups of witches and wizards would get out. A lot of the guests were simply appearing on the front steps in their masks and gowns entering with a smile. The Black's got out of a nice black carriage. Narcissa wore her mask and gown, her arm linked with Silver's. She began chewing on her bottom lip as the rest of her family went into the large mansion. She pulled Silver back.

"Silver, I'm to nervous." She whispered hoarsely.

"Don't be, its just Lucius." Silver replied trying once again to enter the building.

"But his family is here too." Narcissa whined pulling Silver back again. Silver groaned.

"Come on." She pulled Narcissa into the building. The large entrance hall was filled with people. It seemed impossible to get through, but Silver fixed that. The two burst their way into the ridiculously huge ballroom. A band was playing from somewhere in the room and couples were dancing all over. Narcissa began to feel worse.

"Silver, I just realized… I didn't see Lucius' mask. We never came in together. I wont know who he is!" She began biting her index finger. Silver looked at her.

"That is quite the predicament." She said airily as her eyes searched the room. Narcissa followed her eyes and began searching the room as well.

"Excuse me?" Someone tapped on Narcissa's shoulder. "Would you care to dance?" Narcissa turned to see a tall teenaged boy. He looked around the age of fifteen, which was a year older than she was. She nodded simply and the guy pulled her into a waltz. Silver gave a slight smirk before someone whisked her away into a dance.

"Do I know you?" Narcissa asked looking at him. She didn't recognize the voice or the chin, and this guy's hair was a dark brown. The guy smiled down at her.

"I have no idea, you're wearing a mask." Narcissa smiled back at him and nodded. It turned out her brilliant idea at a great night backfired on her. Would she ever find Lucius?

Meanwhile, on the opposite side of the room, Lucius Malfoy himself leaned against the wall next to a punch bowl. His robes were black and his mask matched. He almost blended in with the shadows in this most plain of costumes. Every so often a girl would give him the eye or let on that she wanted to be asked to dance, but he simply stood against the wall. None of the girls that asked so far could have possibly been Narcissa.

"Lucius, darling, why don't you go out and dance. Have fun! This was your idea." Mrs. Malfoy glided towards him holding her mask to her face.

"Mother, I arranged this for Narcissa and I haven't seen her yet." Lucius answered shortly. His mother sighed and moved on laughing and talking to some random guests. At one point or another, Lucius decided it best if he went around the room in search for Narcissa. Maybe she would be looking for him too. As he crossed the floor, a girl appeared from nowhere and draped her hand on his shoulder.

"Lucius Malfoy." She said slyly, turning him around to face her. "The man of the evening. Care to dance?" Lucius had recognized that voice, that unruly black hair spouting out from the goblin like mask.

"Bellatrix, I have no time for you." He spoke as if he was talking to dirt. "Where is your sister."

"I'm not telling you." She frowned feeling somewhat deflated. Lucius scowled and pushed her aside. He wasn't about to play games with her.

"So what's your name?" Narcissa had been dancing with the same guy for two songs; she was beginning to wonder who this stranger was.

"Now that would be breaking the rules." He said in an innocent voice. Narcissa frowned slightly. She took this chance to sneak a glance around. She had not yet forgotten about Lucius. She did happen to see Bellatrix being shoved by some guy. Poor thing couldn't help but get into fights everywhere. Narcissa shook her head. The she noticed the guy that had pushed her sister had stopped and was now staring at her.

Lucius' breath caught in his throat. There in front of him, was the most stunning girl he had ever seen. Her long blonde hair pinned back and curled only where it came out from its ponytail, the rest laid pin straight down her back. A short curl hung down the left side of her face, and straight bangs crossed the left side of her mask. Her lips were bright red and her dress was such a dark green it looked black. This could only be one girl, he thought. He advanced towards the couple.

Narcissa couldn't take her eyes away from the guy coming over to them. And the guy she was dancing with took notice. He brought her tighter to him and began taking wider steps to distract her. Lucius began to loose his patience. He grabbed the guy's shoulder to cause him from dancing further.

"May I cut in?" He asked politely. Narcissa let a smile spread across her face. That voice was unmistakably familiar. She took her hand from the shoulder of the other guy.

"Thank you for the dance." She made a curtsy in his direction and he bowed in return. Then Narcissa turned to Lucius and wrapped her arms around his neck. The guy turned away and walked off. Lucius gave a warm smile.

"You look amazing tonight." He whispered into her ear.

"I'm sorry I couldn't find you-" Narcissa began but she was cut off.

"Don't worry about it." Lucius pulled her arms down and into a waltzing position. It turned out he was a much better dancer than the other guy. Narcissa smiled showing her pearly white teeth.

"I'm so glad this worked out." She began as she stared into Lucius' eyes. "Did Severus come?"

"Yes… I believe he is around here somewhere. A shock really, considering my father hates him." Lucius told her. Narcissa let out a fake giggle. The room was spinning as they danced. The music came to a rather slow song.

"Lucius I-" Narcissa began in a dreamy voice but Lucius stopped her once again.

"Don't ruin the moment by jabbering, Narcissa." He laughed in a whisper, and pulled her in tight to his chest. Then, as a complete shock to Narcissa, he actually began to sing softly into her ear. Narcissa's eyes widened, and her heart melted. "Why do birds suddenly appear, every time you near? Just like me, they long to be, close to you." Narcissa blushed. "Why do all the boys in town, follow you all around? Just like me, they long to be, close to you." Narcissa pulled herself out of his arms and looked into his eyes.

"Lucius, if I may be so lame, this is practically a dream come true." Narcissa blushed. Lucius played with a curly lock of her hair.

"Practically?" Lucius smirked. "It isn't a dream come true?"

"Well-" But before Narcissa could answer Lucius was leading her out of the ballroom. "Lucius where are we going?" She asked looking at the other guests in masks.

"We're going to make this perfect." Lucius answered quickly darting down another hallway.

* * *

Silver finally had a chance to sit down. She had been dancing with a variety of different guys, now all she wanted was a drink. She grabbed a glass and sat down on a near by chair sipping casually. This was an amazing way to spend the Christmas Eve. If she had never ran away from home, this would never have happened. To think of all the fun she missed out on due to living with those dreadful people. She shook her head.

"Could I have this dance?" A tall raven-haired fifteen-year-old bowed down in front of Silver. She smiled, somewhat impressed by the chivalry. The other guys hadn't been so polite.

"I'm all yours." Silver smiled setting down her cup and joining the stranger for a waltz. He seemed oddly familiar, but she couldn't place him. Maybe he attended Hogwarts and she had just seen him around somewhere. One thing was for sure; it was an hour till midnight, and she had one hour to figure it out.

* * *

The Malfoy house reminded Narcissa of a well-built maze. Lucius was leading her around corners and up stairs. Just when Narcissa was beginning to feel out of breath, Lucius came to a stop. They stood beside a large metal door, Narcissa was sure they were going to go in it, but he led her to a larger door just to the side of it. It was glass so you could see that on the other side of it was a beautiful balcony. Lucius opened the door and led Narcissa outside.

"Oh Lucius its amazing!" Narcissa gasped when she saw the view of the forest that surrounded the Malfoy manor. Lucius smiled and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"Yeah, I had a feeling you would like it." Lucius said. He pulled his mask off and set it on the railing. Narcissa did the same with hers. "I liked your mask… but your face is much prettier." Lucius told her honestly.

"Ok, you can stop laying the romantic talk on heavily at any time." Narcissa giggled. Lucius laughed.

"Alright. I'll be right back, don't go too far." Lucius instructed removing his arms and re-entering the house. Narcissa sighed. This was everything she had hoped for. The she heard a noise from inside the house. She looked back curiously. There it was again. She went to the door and pulled it open. It happened again. She entered the hallway and moved down the hall a bit before she heard it again. It was coming from the big metal door her and Lucius were standing at not that long ago. What was in there? She reached for the door and pulled it open with some struggle. Once opened, she poked her head in. It was a room filled with animals! Exotic to average! She looked around, her head craning in every direction. A fox lay in a cage lazily snuggling its tail. Narcissa stuck her hand in and caressed its soft fur. Then the noise made itself known again. Narcissa stood up. It sounded like a growling of some sort. She wandered to the far end of the room where the light scarcely showed.

"Narcissa Black." A voice purred. She squinted her eyes to look into the darkness.

"Hello?" She asked getting closer.

"It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you." On further inspection Narcissa got glimpse of a striped tail. She gasped.

"You're a tiger?" The very same tiger Lucius had spoken with a while back. He came into the light and licked his lips.

"You're a bright girl." He said sarcastically. "But, looks is about all you can expect from the wife of a Malfoy."

"Excuse me?" Narcissa asked.

"Oh. You didn't know?"

"Know what?"

"Oh dear, I shouldn't have said anything… Lucius probably wanted to keep it a secret."

"Keep what a secret?" Narcissa pleaded getting closer to the cage without thinking. The tiger almost looked like it was smiling.

"Well, I suppose it couldn't hurt…" The tiger paused, presumably in thought. "You and Lucius have been arranged to marry, when ever he feels ready."

"What?!" Narcissa asked not believing what she heard.

"Oh it gets better." The tiger continued. "Lucius wouldn't hear of it, but Abraxas has plans. He isn't just going to hand over his house, his fortune and his power so easily. He wants to continue his family line, but unfortunately, when you and Lucius get married he looses everything else."

"What has this got to do with me?" Narcissa asked.

"Everything. Once you have produced a child, he will take the baby for his own and kill you and Lucius." The tiger explained. Narcissa looked shocked.

"But why? Lucius is his heir!" She cried frantically.

"Yes but he is growing up too fast. Abraxas wants the baby because he'll have to wait another eighteen or so years to be kicked off his high chair." The tiger stood up and stretched its long legs.

"How do you know all this?" Narcissa asked quietly. The tiger looked at her.

"I worked for Abraxas, I did all his paper work. I guess he felt I knew too much. So he turned me into a tiger, broke my wand, and locked me up here in a cage. I tried to tell Lucius but he wouldn't listen. I guess he didn't trust me since I would tell him unless he let me out." Narcissa fell to her knees thinking hard and still listening to every word. "I wouldn't trust me either. A talking tiger telling you things you didn't want to know in order to get free. Sounds sketchy."

"I-I have to go." Narcissa said at last. She shakily got up onto her feet and bolted out the door. She closed it behind her quickly and leaned against it.

"Narcissa?" Lucius called from somewhere down the hall. "Oh there you are. I thought I lost you." He smiled, but it faded when he saw her. "What happened?… Were you just in there?" He sounded angry. Narcissa closed her eyes and nodded. "Narcissa, what happened in there?" She didn't answer. "What happened?!"

* * *

A/N: Thanks to those who are leaving me reviews. I really do love them. They make me update quickly. Seriously. I get one, and I'm like, omg, I should totally write another chapter! Yay!

-Teenfox


	15. Chapter 15

Narcissa just stood there. Her vacant stare was starting to scare Lucius some. He shook her shoulders begging for her to tell him what happened. But answer there came none. Had Narcissa heard the tiger speak? If so what did it tell her? Lucius panicked. Did she let the tiger out? Had it hurt her? God, why wouldn't she just tell him what had happened instead of looking like some kind of dead fish.

"Narcissa, please." Lucius pulled her into his arms. She was shaking slightly. "Just take your time and explain what happened." Narcissa looked up at him terrified. He had known all this time they were going to be in a forced marriage and never said anything to her. To make things worse, the man he had called father was going to kill them both after she had given birth. She was only fourteen and already her impending doom was upon her. Lucius slid down the wall so the two could sit on the floor together. He rubbed her shoulder to comfort her, while she rested her head on his chest.

"The-there was a tiger, I-in there." Narcissa spoke shakily remembering the powerful animal only restricted by bars. This is what Lucius had feared. He let his head hit the wall. Narcissa continued. "He could talk. He-he said that we're being forced to get married, and that you wanted to keep it from me." She looked up at Lucius. "Is that true, Lucius?" There was a pause. Lucius gulped.

"It is… but Narcissa, this was after you and I started dating. My parents found out, thought it was a perfect match and bam, the papers are signed." He looked down at her. "I'm so sorry you had to find out this way." Narcissa bit her bottom lip. She didn't want to tell him about what else she had heard. Not yet at least. From what the tiger had said, it sounded liked Lucius had no idea. Maybe it was best to take one traumatizing secret at a time. "Let's get out of here." Lucius helped her up and led her down the hall.

* * *

About a month or so later, around Valentines Day, Narcissa woke up in her four-post bed in the girls' dormitory. She stretched her arms and threw the sheets off. Silver was getting dressed on the other side of her bed, and Tiffany was doing her hair in front of her mirror. A typical morning. Narcissa got out of her bed and made her way to the washrooms where she had her shower and got dressed. This morning was a weekend so she didn't have to go to class, but she still wanted to be up in time for breakfast with Lucius. She had to admit, things were a little weird since the ball. She couldn't stop thinking about how she was going to be forced to marry Lucius. It was true, she had thought she loved him, but she was only fourteen. She hadn't experienced being with any other guy, and now she would be with Lucius forever. What if she didn't love him anymore after they got married?

Narcissa made her way down the stairs into the common room. Lucius sat on the couch as he usually did, waiting for her. Across from him Severus sat curled up with a book. Lucius looked up to see Narcissa and smiled. The sleeves of his usual black turtle neck were rolled up, and a crossword and pencil lay in his lap.

"Good morning Narcissa." He greeted her standing up and discarding the crossword.

"Morning." Narcissa replied giving him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Breakfast?" Lucius suggested wrapping an arm around Narcissa's shoulder. She nodded and the two left the room. Not even five minutes later Silver came down the stairs with a grin. Severus looked up at her before pulling his book higher to hide his face. Silver strolled over to him and leaned over the back of the couch to talk into his ear.

"You can't hide behind a book Severus." She smirked. "Ever since that ball you've been acting so weird around me." Silver continued examining her nails. Severus looked even more awkward and jumped off of the couch. Silver laughed. "Oh come on Snape! You enjoyed that night! We had so much fun together."

"That was before I knew it was you." Severus grumbled. Silver pretended to look hurt.

"Ouch. Just because I don't have red hair and my blood isn't dirty doesn't mean I'm no good." Silver crossed the room and headed for the exit. "Too bad though, it was a good kiss." She left leaving Severus alone. He shuttered. No one was to ever know about that night. It was a mistake on his part. And to make things worse, Silver was angry that Severus still liked Lilly and refused to date someone of her blood status. Severus sighed and left the common room.

* * *

"Here you are." Lucius smiled as he handed Narcissa a lovely necklace and a rose. "Happy Valentines day."

"Happy Valentines day, Lucius. Here." She handed him a neatly wrapped box. He opened it slowly and lifted the small lid off the box. It was a beautiful silver watch.

"Thank you." He leaned forward and gave Narcissa a kiss. The two of them sat down to eat breakfast. Silver entered not long after this and sat down across from them in a huff.

"So what are you guys going to do for Valentines Day?" She asked grabbing some bacon and shoving it into her mouth.

"We're planning on just sitting around in the common room." Lucius told her. Narcissa quietly picked the raisons out of her muffin and set them on the plate in front of her. She looked up at Lucius who had been eating each raison. They were a good a couple. And She really couldn't see herself with anyone else. Maybe the arranged marriage wasn't such a bad idea.

After breakfast Lucius and Narcissa made their way back to the dungeons. They held hands, walking slowly to the Slytherin common room entrance. There was no rush. They really didn't have any plans. Lucius gave the password and the wall opened. The two of them went inside and sat on the couch.

"Well, here is our big start to nothing." Lucius smiled as he kicked his foot up onto the coffee table.

"Its all I wanted." Narcissa told him. She was the one to convince him to do nothing on Valentines Day. His company alone was good enough. And it made her feel like he was trying to keep her around when he offered her big expensive gifts. Silver thought she was crazy when she insisted Lucius not spend any money on her. But he did anyways.

"You look lovely today." Lucius said after a long pause. He was playing with her hair. It was always unusually straight. "Why don't we go upstairs?" Narcissa sat up and looked at him.

"Excuse me?" She hoped he wasn't implying what she thought he was. Lucius brought a hand to his forehead and laughed.

"I meant that we could sit up there and listen to music and what not." He explained. Narcissa laughed now too. She nodded her head and Lucius pulled her up off the couch with him. They went up the stairs and into his room. Narcissa noticed the portrait of his mother was still covered. Lucius let Narcissa sit on his bed while he took the armchair. He turned on the radio. A Song that sounded like 'Heard It Through The Grapevine' was playing. Narcissa fiddled with her new necklace silently. Lucius tapped his foot for a few moments. He was getting restless, and Narcissa could sense it. Without thinking, Lucius jumped out of the chair and got on the bed next to Narcissa. She squealed slightly as he practically tackled her backwards.

"Lucius! What are you doing?" She demanded pushing him off. Lucius laughed, his face in the sheets.

"This is so boring, Narcissa." He said at last. "Are you sure you don't want to get out of here or something?"

"No. I want to sit in here with you." Narcissa replied. Lucius rolled onto his back sliding his hands under his own head.

"Narcissa." He sighed. But Narcissa stopped any more words from coming by bending over and kissing him. Lucius let his arms come out from behind his head and wrap around her waist. Narcissa's hand was lightly touching his cheek as they kissed. This was better then going out, Lucius thought. He slowly sat up and pushed Narcissa onto her back lightly. She hardly knew what was going on. All she was thinking of was Lucius' lips against hers. Lucius was right on top of her now, his knees on either side of her. This could turn out to be a better Valentines Day then Lucius had thought. Keeping her distracted with his tongue he actually started to undo the buttons of her blouse. Then, as if on queue, the portrait of Lucius' mother began speaking.

"What in heavens name are you doing in there?" She squealed from behind the towel. Obviously she had heard their voices and came into the picture to eaves drop. Lucius rolled off of Narcissa who was gasping for breath. Her cheeks were bright red. How embarrassing to have your boyfriend's mother catch you. Even if it was just a picture. Narcissa noticed a few of her buttons undone, and quickly did them up incase she was seen.

"Sorry about that." Lucius said, his back to her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his hands together at his forehead. Narcissa leaned against him, her cheek pressed against his warm back.

"It's ok." She told him. Lucius turned and gave her a light kiss. Before Narcissa even knew her mouth was moving she whispered, "I love you". Then she covered her mouth at Lucius' expression. He got up off the bed and went into the washroom. Narcissa smacked her head.

Lucius took a cold cloth to his face. She had finally said it. He knew she loved him, but he had hoped upon hope that she wouldn't have said anything till he was ready. Then another thought occurred to him. When would he ever be ready? When would he be able to say those three words to someone? Of course he knew it would have to be Narcissa. He was going to get married to her after all. Narcissa watched as Lucius came out of the bathroom. He looked at her.

"I'm sorry." Narcissa said. "I should have waited till you were ready." She looked down at the floor sadly. Lucius joined her. For once, he didn't care how he was feeling.

"Don't be." He told her, amazed at his own words. "Narcissa. I… I love you too." Narcissa looked up at him. She almost looked ready to cry.

"Now you're just saying that so I wont feel as bad." She sobbed. Lucius shook his head.

"No. I'm serious. We have spent about three years as a couple. If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be with you still." Lucius held her in his arms now. Narcissa let the tears fall.

"You have to be with me." Lucius pulled her far enough away to look at her face. "We have an arranged marriage. You have to be with me." Lucius just shook his head.

"I don't care what is on a piece of paper. You know that. I make my own rules. I _want_ to be with you. Therefore, I love you." He gave her a kiss. Narcissa smiled through her tears. He loved her. He had finally said it. Narcissa kept dreading that he had said it for other reasons, but she felt she needed to trust him. Trust was all they had. Which reminded Narcissa of what she had been keeping from Lucius.

"Lucius." She started, not daring to look up at him. "Remember that night, with the tiger?" Lucius hushed her.

"We don't need to talk about that anymore." He whispered. Lucius didn't want to talk about the arranged marriage. Narcissa shook her head.

"No, the tiger told me something else." She sat up straight and put her hands on her lap.

"What?" Lucius looked eager, terrified maybe. Had the tiger told her what he wouldn't tell him? Or what other secrets was he hiding.

"The tiger said that he had once worked for your father, he took care of all the important paper work." Narcissa started. Lucius nodded his head; it didn't seem unlikely that his old man would turn someone into a tiger when he got mad. "He said that he had known too much, and your father turned him into the tiger and locked him upstairs."

"What did he know too much about?" Lucius asked, his heart pounding so loud he almost couldn't hear her answer.

"H-he said that your father was going to kill us as soon as I gave birth to your first born son." Narcissa finally got it out. She mentally gave a sigh of relief. Lucius looked petrified. "Lucius?"

"It isn't true, Narcissa." He said at last. Narcissa looked completely puzzled. "Do you honestly think my own father would do that to me?" Narcissa didn't think she should answer. "My father is known for his temper. The tiger probably _did_ look after the paper work. And he must have screwed up royally making my father outraged enough to turn him into a tiger. It's not unlikely. That tiger was probably just seeking his revenge, trying to bring doom to the Malfoy chain, or something. Don't worry about it." Narcissa let out an actual sigh of relief this time.

"Oh thank god. I had been so scared. Having nightmares every night." Narcissa hugged Lucius tightly. "Thank god it wasn't true." Lucius gulped, as he stroked her hair. Maybe Narcissa was going to have a good nights sleep for a change, but he sure wouldn't. There was no doubt in his head that his father would do that. He knew very well his father wanted to remain in his place for as long as he could. It made perfect sense, but he didn't want Narcissa fearing for her life. She didn't need to live with the horror of her time limit on earth. Lucius would just keep it to himself, and pray to god he would never get her pregnant.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. In reply to one person, yes it was said before in a much earlier chapter that they were arranged to be married. I hope you guys keep reading, because I'm only updating for you.

-Teenfox


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I just can't stop writing sometimes lol

* * *

"Narcissa!" Bellatrix yelled in her most shrill of voices. Narcissa was sitting in Lucius' room in his armchair while he took a shower. Her nose was in a textbook. It had been several weeks since Valentines Day. It was now May, and talk of the end of the school year had already started. Narcissa groaned as Bellatrix shouted again. She slammed the textbook shut and left it in the chair, making her way down stairs. Bellatrix stood with her arms crossed. Her toe tapped impatiently.

"What is it Bella?" Narcissa asked sounding slightly annoyed. Bellatrix gave her a look of disbelief.

"You know very well what it is." She said flailing her arms as she spoke.

"No I don't. Just spit it out." Narcissa rolled her eyes. Her sister would often have these tantrums for stupid things.

"You borrowed one of my ties last week and you never gave it back!" Bellatrix cried out pointing at her bare neck. Narcissa almost laughed.

"Bella, I returned it two days ago!" Bellatrix looked furious.

"If you returned it then why is it gone?" She asked. Narcissa just shrugged.

"You probably leant it out to one of your friends. Go interrogate them. I have to study for a test." Narcissa turned around and began walking up the stairs. Bellatrix let out a cry of frustration and stomped up into the girls' dormitory.

"What was that all about?" Lucius inquired as he rubbed his wet head with a towel. Narcissa shrugged and sat in her chair again. She picked up her book but couldn't concentrate on reading it. Lucius was walking around in a green bathrobe, and a towel was draped around his neck to prevent Narcissa's view of his neck as usual. His hair was messy from not being combed back in a neat fashion, and Narcissa thought it made him look adorable. Lucius picked out his usual black turtleneck and gray slacks and through them on the bed. Then he turned and looked at Narcissa.

"Yes?" She asked looking into his gray eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" Lucius asked with a mischievous smile. Narcissa blushed. "I'm just finding it hard to go about my normal routine with eyes drilling into the back of my head the whole time." He gave a laugh before crossing the small room and resting his hands on either side of the chair. Narcissa's breath caught in her throat as Lucius brought his lips to hers. They kissed so often she should have been used to this, but she had a feeling she never would be.

"If it bothers you so much I think I'll leave." Narcissa said once their lips separated. She pushed past Lucius and headed for the door, but he caught her wrist and pushed her onto the bed. Narcissa squealed and laughed as he climbed onto the bed with her. They kissed briefly before Lucius' lips began to travel. All along her jaw, neck and shoulder, his kisses felt as if butterflies were landing on her skin. Narcissa closed her eyes. Lucius untied Narcissa's school tie and through it across the room, and then began with the buttons of her school shirt. If she hadn't been so distracted she might have said something like: '_No Lucius, I don't want to loose my virginity at fourteen_' but even if she had of said that she would think of all the other girls that lost theirs at thirteen. It was the Seventies after all.

Lucius pulled Narcissa's sweater-vest off and finished with the buttons on her shirt. He was getting so annoyed at each one while he tried to continue kissing her. Once the shirt was officially off and thrown across the room his hands touched every bit of her bare skin. Narcissa was so slim, but not in a gaunt way. His fingers ran along her stomach just because it was so nice and smooth. Narcissa giggled into his mouth several times. Then for the first time ever Lucius had touched her chest. Narcissa gasped at the feeling. Nobody had ever touched her like that. They would have gotten a slap if it had been anyone else. Lucius didn't seem too distracted at all by this contact. He continued kissing her, but all along he kept thinking how she was more developed then a lot of the other girls in her year.

Narcissa began to relax a little under his touch. She let her hands enter the inside of his bathrobe and run along his chest. Maybe he had been doing a little working out. Strange things often cross minds when one is in this kind of situation. Narcissa and Lucius were no exception. Narcissa's hand roamed around a little more and as they did so the towel slid from around Lucius neck and onto the floor. Narcissa opened her eyes to see where it had went, and that's when she cried out.

"Shit!" Lucius cursed as he grabbed at his neck and quickly got off the bed. He walked into the bathroom, probably to wash his face, or to hide it. Narcissa sat up and tried to look into the bathroom. Her breathing was heavy, either from the excitement or panic from what she had seen.

"Lucius?" Narcissa called out. Her voice sounded weak.

"I'm sorry Narcissa." Came Lucius' voice from the bathroom. "I should have known better. I knew at some point you would see… but not like this." Narcissa began to slowly get off of the bed.

"Please…" She began softly making her way around the bed. "…Tell me what happened." Lucius sighed from in the bathroom.

"Well I guess now is as good as ever." Lucius came back out of the bathroom with nothing more than a pair of sweat pants on. Narcissa looked at his neck, there was a horrifying burn mark that started at Lucius' throat and went over his shoulder. Narcissa stared at it as he spoke. "Remember that day, where we were looking into the crystal ball, and you saw my father take me into the hall?" Narcissa nodded tearing her eyes off of the burn and to his face. "Well, after the part you saw my father was yelling at me for embarrassing him. It was my fault. I shouldn't have gone in there at all. It was really rather silly of my to ask him to play with me in the middle of an important business meeting. But anyways, he was yelling at me, and when I went to defend myself, it made him even angrier. He pulled out his wand and aimed it at my throat." He pointed just under his chin. "I don't exactly remember the spell, but it made big, blue flames burst out from the tip of his wand. I screamed and turned away." His finger moved with the scar. "And that's how it got like this." He turned fully around. The burn that went over his shoulder continued onto his back where it got bigger and looked even more grotesque. Narcissa gasped.

"How could your father do that?!" She wailed running over to him and touching the burn lightly as if it would heal it.

"I told you. My father has the worst temper." Lucius turned back around. "I didn't want you to know. I thought it might scare you off. Its disgusting and, just from your reaction alone, I knew people would be freaked out." Narcissa now felt embarrassed for the way she reacted.

"Lucius, this doesn't make me love you any less." Narcissa told him as she wrapped her arms around his middle and rested her head on his chest. She could feel the larger part of the burn under her fingers. "It just makes me fear your father even more." Lucius looked down at her. His arms wrapped around her shoulders.

"Don't worry. He would never do anything like that to you." Narcissa looked up into his eyes. Lucius smiled. He never imagined her to take this so well. Then again, he never really imagined her taking it at all. He was always just going to hide it under a turtleneck. But after marriage, that would've been sort of harder to do.

"Umm… I can come back later." Severus had just walked into the room clutching a pile of textbooks. He had a blush across his face and he averted his eyes. Narcissa unwrapped herself from Lucius.

"Don't worry about it, Severus." Lucius sighed. "We weren't doing anything… anymore." Severus looked a little uneasy.

"What time is it? I have to get back to the girls' dormitory!" Narcissa squealed seeing that it was way past time to be in the common room.

"About that time where you get kicked out of the common room for being up too late. Apparently the prefects feel it is their duty to make sure we're in our beds at an appropriate time now." Severus grumbled shoving his books into his trunk that was under the bed.

"What if they catch me sneaking back to my dormitory?" Narcissa asked frantically. Lucius shrugged.

"Don't go."

"I beg your pardon?" Narcissa and Severus said together. Lucius sat down on his bed and combed back his hair.

"I said don't go. Why don't you just spend the night in here, tomorrow is Saturday I believe, meaning no one will see you leave." Narcissa blushed at the thought of staying in a room with the two boys. Severus didn't say anything. He uncomfortably took off his shoes and set them beside his bed. "Are you ok with that Severus?" Lucius asked looking over at the other guy in the room.

"Uh… sure." Severus said uncomfortably. Lucius grinned.

"That's settles it then." Lucius got off his bed and went to his dresser. There he pulled out a white dress shirt and threw it to Narcissa. "Go get changed, that'll be long enough to be a nightgown." Narcissa blushed and disappeared into the bathroom without a word.

"You finally told her?" Severus asked once he figured Narcissa couldn't hear them.

"Yeah well, I didn't have much choice. She had seen part of it when we were… uh.."

"Yeah ok." Severus finished for him.

"Besides she was going to know at some point. I just wish it hadn't of been so soon." Lucius lay on his sheets with his hands behind his head. Severus shrugged.

"I think now was the best time." He said. Narcissa came out of the bathroom looking much like Tom Cruise in Risky Business. She blushed madly as her sleeve-covered hands were tightly keeping the shirt down low enough to conceal her underwear. Lucius smiled. Severus pretended to be more occupied with straightening his bedside table.

"Well don't stand there all day." Lucius joked spreading his arms out welcomingly. Narcissa slowly moved over to the bed and got in beside him. Severus quickly pulled off his shirt and turned out his light. He didn't bother taking off his pants. Narcissa might see him in the morning. Narcissa lifted up the sheets and snuggled into the blankets. Lucius reached over her and hit the lamp. They were submerged in darkness, but she could feel Lucius get under the covers with her. His arms wrapped around her tightly.

Narcissa always thought her first night sleeping in his arms would have been after they had gotten married. But she was quite all right with this change in plans. Lucius let out a deep breath and Narcissa snuggled closer to him. This was perfect. She almost completely forgot about the terrible burn on Lucius neck and back. But when the thoughts came flooding back to her, she couldn't push them away. How could a man be so evil as to do that to his own son, for something so little? Maybe he really would kill them after she had her baby. She was beginning to feel completely terrified of Abraxas Malfoy. One constant thought remained in her head for sure. She would never get pregnant.

* * *

The next morning Narcissa woke up around ten. Which was early for her on a Saturday. She kissed Lucius on the cheek and grabbed her clothes from the bathroom floor. After she had quickly gotten dressed, she snuck out the door and over to the girls dormitory where the other girls were all still asleep. Narcissa gave a sigh of relief as she sat down on her bed. What a night.

* * *

A/N: So now it's out! The secret behind the fashionable scarves and turtlenecks! Now don't just stop reading because you found out what you wanted to know! I have more tricks up my sleeve so review, stay tuned, whatever.

-Teenfox


	17. Chapter 17

Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape sat high above the Quidditch field on a rainy afternoon. Lucius was only there because this was Draco's first game as seeker, and he wanted to see him defeat Harry Potter the way he said he would. The game had started and Draco took off, he and Harry hung over the game waiting for the snitch. Obviously the Slytherin Captain had instructed Draco to wait till Harry caught sight of it before taking off.

"Your son is doing a fine job of distracting Potter." Severus said. Lucius could see Draco taking shots at Harry. Although, Lucius agreed, the Potter boy needed to be brought down a peg, like his father. But he felt this was no time to do it. Draco should have been concentrating on the game, because while he laughed Harry shot off like a rocket past his head. Lucius grumbled watching his brain dead son take after him. The two blurs speed around the field like maniacs. Everyone was at the edge of their seats trying to see the two seekers. Whispers were going around about a bewitched Bludger that was after Harry Potter. Good. Maybe it would get him out of the way.

Lucius watched as his son pulled ahead just slightly, his fingers were almost on the snitch. Draco bit his bottom lip. He had to get that snitch, his father was watching, he _had _to win. But just as his fingers grazed the wing of the ball, his broom hit one of the posts under the field and sent him flying. He landed on top of the field with a thud. His legs spread and hair ruffled. Lucius' upper lip curled back in disgust.

"Isn't that your son down there Lucius?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"I've never seen that boy before." Lucius scowled. He stood up and made his way off the stands. "Good day to you Professor Snape." He called back with a wave of his gloved hand. Severus nodded in return before getting up as well. His team, his problem.

* * *

1970's

Today was the final match of the year for Quidditch. Lucius stood waiting with the rest of the team. It had been his first year on the team because the previous captain did not like him much at all. But when Lucius heard there had been a new captain he practically ran to tryouts. He knocked out the other competitors (literally) and impressed the captain with his speed. The only reason he wanted to become seeker was because he felt James Potter needed to be put in his place. But practically every game Potter would catch the damn snitch. Today was going to be different. The team had practiced so hard, and now was going to be the great victory he had always envisioned.

The teams were called out onto the field. Lucius came out with his shiny new broom and perfect smile. He was sure he would win the game. He picked out Narcissa in the crowd sitting front row waving a slithering flag. Lucius blew her a kiss, and all the girls behind her sighed hoping maybe it was directed at them.

"Lucius, stop being a crowed pleaser and get over here!" The captain called out as the team began to line up. Lucius nodded and got on his broom. The whistle was blown and the game was on. Lucius flew high over the field his eyes were looking sharply for the snitch. He would find it. He had to. James Potter was on the other side of the field looking jovially at the other players and laughing when Slytherin screwed up. Lucius scowled, oh how cocky Potter was. Then all of a sudden the snitch flew right under Lucius' nose. He gasped and speed after it with everything he could. James noticed this and began flying after Lucius. The snitch was almost in his grasp as James made his way to Lucius' side.

"Not this time Potter!" Lucius snarled and kicked James' broom, sending him spinning. Lucius laughed evilly and stretched his arm out for the snitch. The Griffindors booed loudly but the Slytherins cheered and hollered. One finger touched the wing of the snitch. Lucius bit his lip. James was back on his tail. Lucius glanced back and tried to make his broom go faster. James bumped into Lucius to throw him off, but Lucius bumped back.

"You're a rat you know that, Lucius?" James yelled over the whistling wind in their ears. Lucius was just in reach of the snitch. He pulled his arm back from the snitch, James looked surprised.

"I'd like to think of myself more as a snake." Lucius replied before punching James in the face. The boy pulled back clutching his now bleeding nose. Lucius reached his arm out again and finally grabbed the snitch. He held his hands in the air as he landed gracefully on the field. The horn went off and the Slytherins cheered louder then ever.

"Slytherin is the winner!" A voice called over the speakers. Lucius looked up to see Narcissa jumping in the stands. She smiled down at him. Lucius grinned. He finally stuck it to that Potter fool, who at this moment touched ground with his hands still over his nose. The head of Griffindor came out with a handkerchief looking frantic. She was new to Hogwarts; she had taken Dumbledore's job. She was probably in her thirties; her name was something like McGoggle or something of that nature. Lucius didn't care because he didn't have her as a teacher.

"Lucius! You did it!" Narcissa was running onto the field, her arms wide. She jumped into Lucius'arms and hugged him tightly. "I knew you could do it!" She said warmly.

The rest of the Slytherins began piling onto the field congratulating him, or the team. It was a perfect day he had to admit. His team won, he punched Potter in the face and his girlfriend couldn't keep her hands off of him. A perfect day.

"Lucius, do you think it was right of you to hurt another player to win the game?" A random kid with a notepad asked. He looked to be from Hufflepuff. Lucius sneered.

"Of course I think it was right!" He answered causing the rest of the Slytherins to cheer once again. They all started to chant his name as the group of them got off the field. Narcissa was wrapped around Lucius arm just smiling up at him.

* * *

"How can this be?" Narcissa asked as she lugged her bag onto the Hogwarts express. "I feel like I was just on this train coming here!" Lucius lifted her bag for her with ease.

"Just think." Lucius said. "You'll be back here before you know it as a fourth year."

"Oh, Jolly. Just so I can take fifth year courses." Narcissa whined as they boarded the train.

"Why didn't your parents just send you to school a year early? You turn fifteen in October, and you're only in fourth year." Lucius asked pulling open the door to an empty compartment.

"I could ask you the same question, and probably get the same answer." Narcissa said simply as she sat down. Lucius put the bags over top of them.

"Good point." He said before sitting down next to her. Severus burst into the room a few moments later throwing his stuff up top and plopping down on the seat across from them.

"Silver wasn't following you was she?" He asked sounding slightly out of breath. The other two people in the compartment shook their heads. "Thank god." But just as he relaxed Bellatrix came into the room and sat down beside Narcissa.

"What do you want?" Lucius spat out. Bellatrix smiled out him.

"I was actually here to tell you guys about something important. But also to give this to Snape." She sat up quickly and poked her head out the door. "Oi! Silver! He's in here!" Severus cast her the most evil glare he could as Silver bounded into the room and sat next to him.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to." She said sweetly. Severus shivered and pressed himself to the window as to get farther away.

"What did you want to tell us, Bella?" Narcissa asked, hoping that Bellatrix would leave the room faster. Bellatrix smiled remembering her news. She closed the compartment door and put a silencing charm on it.

"You guys can't tell anyone about this. But I'm telling you because I know you'll want in on it." She looked at everyone in the room before continuing. "Last weekend, when I was hanging out with Crabbe, Goyle and the LeStrange boys at Hogsmeade there was a man there."

"Like a beggar?" Narcissa cut in. Bellatrix glared at her.

"Don't interrupt, Cissy!" She scowled before continuing. "Anyways, he recognized our Slytherin crests and called us over. We thought, what the hell? So we went over and he began telling us all about his little cult-thing."

"A cult?!" Narcissa squeeled.

"Stop interrupting!" Bellatrix snapped. "Anyways, he was telling us that this cult-thing was all about destroying the mudblood population, "Magic is Might", and all that."

"That's a brilliant idea!" Lucius said sitting up straight. Narcissa almost fell off her seat because she had been leaning on him.

"Destroying, like killing?" She asked.

"Of course." Bellatrix smiled. "It's about time we cleaned our school of the filth."

"Here-here!" Silver agreed.

"The best thing is, it doesn't stop at Hogwarts. He's planning on making the wizarding world like this." Bellatrix said happily.

"Where can we join?" Lucius asked.

"You just need to be at his first meeting. It will be at Hogsmead at the beginning of the next school year." Bellatrix informed them. She stood up. "Are you all in?"

"Yeah!" Silver smiled.

"Of course." Lucius said. Severus hesitated.

"I'm in." After his answer they all turned to Narcissa.

"I'll go to the first meeting." She said calmly with a shrug.

"Perfect!" Bellatrix clapped her hands together. "I'm going to go tell some other people." And with that she left the compartment slamming the door behind her.

"Can you believe it?" Silver asked excitedly. "We get to be a part of something that will better the world!"

"I agree." Lucius said. "There is too much filth in our school. Mudbloods thinking they can go around as good as the rest of us. That's so wrong." Narcissa nodded her head.

"I agree with you guys, I do. But I really can't see myself killing someone." She said. Lucius patted her knee.

"We'll just have to wait till the first meeting to see how you feel." He said stiffly. Narcissa knew he wouldn't pressure her into anything but he would be disappointed if she didn't join. The train pulled into the station slowly. Lucius stood up and offered his hand to Narcissa.

"Come on Narcissa, I can see your mom." Silver said as she pointed out the window of the train. Sure enough Mrs. Black was standing there looking impatient as usual. Narcissa looked up at Lucius who had just gotten the bags down.

"Narcissa, I've been thinking. Why don't you ask your mother if you could come stay a week at my place." Lucius suggested as he played with her hair.

"Oh Lucius, I don't know…"

"Don't worry, we can plan a week that my dad is on business leave." Lucius cut her off practically reading her mind. Narcissa smiled.

"Alright, I will ask." She gave Lucius as kiss before leaving the compartment. "I'll send you an owl in response." Narcissa was just about to step off the train when Lucius caught her arm and pulled her into another, longer, kiss.

"I'll wait as patiently as I can." He told her once they pulled apart. Narcissa beamed and left him on the train. She joined Bellatrix and Silver by her mother.

"Mother, I have a question…."

* * *

A/N: Yeah… it's Sunday… I have nothing better to do but write. Thank you for all your reviews.

-Teenfox


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: I just have too much time on my hands… I need to get a new job. Then again, that would stop me from updating.

* * *

Lucius lay on his large bed. It was a rather hot day, and he didn't feel much like moving about. It had been a week since the train and Narcissa hadn't written a single letter. He was beginning to think her mother had said no, and she just didn't want to tell him. Great. Just after he had convinced his father to allow her there.

_"What is it you wanted to speak with me about, Lucius?" Abraxas sat in his large leather chair that sat between his desk and the large fireplace on the back wall. Lucius stood perfectly still with a straight face. But he could swear his father sensed his nervousness._

_"I came to ask you if it was possible to have Narcissa spend the week here." Lucius said. It was finally out there and now his father was stroking his proud chin. Hopefully considering it. After a moment he nodded._

_"Yes, I believe that would be a fine idea." Lucius almost let out a sigh of relief but he kept his composure. "She can get introduced to the family and get an introduction to the house you two someday will share." Abraxas stood up. "I assume you had her ask her parents?" Lucius nodded. "Good, I will also assume you will tell me if and when she is coming." And with that he left the room. Lucius let out the breath he had been holding in and smiled._

Now he wasn't even sure if Narcissa was coming anymore. He rolled onto his side and reached for a book. But before he could even begin the first line of the page a tap came at the window. He jumped up off his bed and crossed the floor to the window. His large spirit owl pecked the window repeatedly.

"Yes-yes, alright." Said Lucius impatiently. He opened the window and the bird flew in landing on the foot of his bed. It hooted softly as Lucius pulled the letter out of its beak. Lucius recognized the fancy curved writing at once. He opened it quickly as if it were hot and sat in his large armchair to read it. The owl flew over and sat on the armrest.

_Dear Lucius,_

_Mother said yes! She was ecstatic! I think it was because she wanted to rid her house of one more person. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you right away; we had gone to the beach for a few days. When is it I am supposed to be visiting? Mother says she doesn't really care, just send for me and I'll be packed and there within moments. Something tells me she has been stressed out lately._

_I can't wait to see you!_

_Love_

_Narcissa_

Lucius smiled. He took the letter to his bedside table and pulled out a box filled with old letters. He put this new one on top and closed the box, shoving it right back where he had it. He sat on his bed for a few moments before standing up and taking his owl to the window. It took off merrily into the sky, back to their small owlery. Lucius walked across his room to the door. He better tell his father the good news.

* * *

Narcissa linked arms with her mother on the front step of their house. They had received the letter only a few short days ago with the date Narcissa was told to come over. Mrs. Black made sure she had everything packed that night. Lucius was sure to plan it so that Abraxas was away on a business trip. He had told him that Narcissa's mother request it be that specific week, and Abraxas didn't argue.

"Are you ready, dear?" Mrs. Black asked excitedly. "You have everything, right?" Narcissa nodded.

"Yes mother you asked me this about a million times." Narcissa said tiredly.

"Well then. Shall we?" Mrs. Black made sure to have Narcissa's arm tightly linked with hers before turning on the spot and disappearing into thin air. When they reappeared it was at the front gate of the Malfoy mansion. It was made out of fancy wrought iron bars. The wrought iron gate started to turn into a face that made Narcissa jump out of her skin.

"State your purpose!" The gate said. Narcissa looked up at her mother who showed not even the slightest bit of fear.

"I've brought my daughter, Narcissa Black, to visit Lucius Malfoy." The gate swung open. Narcissa walked with her mother along the large driveway to the house. The yard seemed way to empty for such space. Mrs. Malfoy came to the door with a smile. She didn't look anything like the grumpy painting of herself that hung on Lucius' wall at Hogwarts.

"Welcome Mrs. Black! Narcissa!" She said opening the door wider for them. "Lucius is in his room, I'll send for him." Mrs. Malfoy said to Narcissa. "Would you like some tea Mrs. Black?"

"No thank you dear, I must be on my way, I have lots to do before my husband comes back from work." Narcissa's mother smiled brightly. Narcissa almost burst out laughing; her mother had nothing to do. Mrs. Malfoy nodded anyways.

"Very well. Thank you for bringing her." Narcissa stood beside Mrs. Malfoy as she watched her mother wave and then walk back to the gate. Mrs. Malfoy closed the door and smiled down at Narcissa. A house elf came out of nowhere looking rather frightened. Narcissa didn't look at it. House elves rather disgusted her. "Tell Lucius his guest has arrived." Mrs. Malfoy told the house elf. It nodded and ran down the hall as fast as it could. Narcissa noticed how empty this hall looked now that there weren't a million witches and wizards filling it. Just a few moments later Lucius showed up in the hall. He smiled brightly when he saw Narcissa.

"Thank you for informing me, mother." Lucius said without giving his mother a second glance. Mrs. Malfoy nodded and left the hall; she knew when her son didn't want her around. And she was assured Narcissa was a classy young lady. Once Lucius was sure his mother was gone he practically pounced on Narcissa. He kissed her with passion that had been kept up since the last time he had seen her.

"A simple hello would have worked." Narcissa said breathlessly when their lips parted. Lucius laughed.

"But not as effectively." He snapped his fingers and a house elf appeared. "Take these bags to the guest room that's been set up." Lucius spat out to the tiny elf. He linked arms with Narcissa and followed the elf to her room. "I hope you have a good time here."

"I'm sure I will." Narcissa said. She had been looking forward to this week since he had mentioned it. They followed the house elf for a little while till they had gotten to what Narcissa could assume was her room. It opened the door and they all entered. Narcissa gasped at its size. There was a large bed on one wall and a door leading to the bathroom on the other. There was a screen to dress behind, there were dressers, a record player, a mirror to see your whole outfit at one time, paintings on every wall, and a lovely window showing the view to the forest that surrounded the Malfoy home.

"Do you like it?" Lucius asked as Narcissa ran her hand across the silk sheets.

"I love it." She said falling back onto the bed. The house elf left the room quickly and Lucius closed the door behind it. Obviously the house elf hadn't left too quickly because it cried out in pain on the other side of the door. Lucius paid it no mind and crossed the floor to where Narcissa was.

"I'm glad. This is yours for the week. But if you ever get lonely in the night my bedroom is the next door down." Lucius wrapped his arms around Narcissa's waist and began kissing her neck.

"I'm sure that's most inappropriate, Lucius. I'll be sure not to get lonely." She giggled and kissed his forehead lightly when he looked up at her.

"What if I get lonely?" He asked playfully. Narcissa kissed his lips.

"There's nothing I can do about that." Lucius grinned and pushed her onto the bed. He threw Narcissa's light traveling cloak onto the floor and rubbed her back as he kissed her. Narcissa ran her hands through Lucius' hair and along the back of his neck. The feeling of his scar didn't bother her anymore. Lucius ran his hands down to the bottom of Narcissa's shirt and brought it up slowly, and then finally taking it right off her. She didn't mind as his fingers ran along her warm skin. Lucius then brought his arms back and pulled off his turtleneck. He too no longer cared about the scar. Narcissa ran her hands along his chest and back. Lucius brought his hands to her hips and began to undo her jeans. Narcissa stopped him.

"You're right." Lucius spoke breathlessly. "We're getting ahead of ourselves." Narcissa breathed heavily, she watched as Lucius rolled over and looked at the ceiling beside her.

"I'm sorry." Narcissa said feeling slightly embarrassed. Lucius turned his head in her direction.

"About what? I let my lust control my thought, that's not your fault." He smiled and looked at her lying there shirtless. He rubbed her stomach. "Sometime when I look at you, I can't help myself." Narcissa blushed and rested her hand on his cheek before kissing him. Then Lucius pulled away and got up off the bed.

"What are you-" Narcissa began feeling slightly confused.

"It's just about time for lunch, and then I wanted to take you on a walk around the yard." Lucius picked up his shirt and headed for the door. "I'll be back in a second, put on something light, its gotten hot." He smiled and left the room. Narcissa sighed and rolled off the bed. She went over to the dresser where the house elf had stored all her stuff and pulled out a lovely blue sundress. She took her jeans off and put on a slip, then she pulled the sundress on over her head. It would have looked topless if it hadn't been for the two thick straps holding it up, and it went down to her knees so she decided to find her nylons. Once those were on she got out her little black shoes and slid them on. There was a knock at the door.

"Come in." Narcissa called as she tucked some of her hair (minus the bangs) into a matching headband. Lucius came into the room wearing a white button up dress shirt and jeans. You could see the scar, but Lucius didn't think it mattered in his own home. He looked so dapper without even trying.

"Are you ready to go?" Lucius asked smoothing back his hair. "We'll be joining my mother in the garden." He watched as Narcissa turned to face him. "You look… beautiful." Lucius commented rushing to Narcissa's side and kissing her cheek. She blushed.

"Alright, lets go before your mother has kittens." Lucius led the way out the door and down the hall. He showed her various pictures of his family members that hung on the wall as they made their way to the garden. Once they got there Narcissa was over whelmed with how many beautiful plants and flowers there were. They walked along a path of white stones to where Mrs. Malfoy was sitting in her own sundress under a parasol. She elegantly sipped tea and smiled when she saw the two teens sit at the table with her.

"Narcissa, you look very lovely." She said sweetly. Narcissa smiled.

"Thank-you Mrs. Malfoy, as do you." Narcissa felt as if she was five again and practicing etiquette lessons with her mother.

"Tea?" Mrs. Malfoy gestured to the fancy looking china teapot.

"Yes, thank-you." Narcissa watched as Mrs. Malfoy pored the tea into hers and Lucius' cup. The same little house elf from before came into the garden carrying a bunch of dishes. He set down the first one in front of Mrs. Malfoy, then Narcissa and then Lucius, after that he bowed and left the garden. It was a lovely roast beef. Narcissa smiled and waited for Mrs. Malfoy to eat before she took her first bight. Lucius watched Narcissa eat. She knew exactly how to behave like a lady for his mother. Narcissa really was the perfect girl.

"Mother, I was thinking of taking Narcissa around the yard today." Lucius said breaking the silence.

"An excellent idea, Lucius." His mother agreed. There was more silence to follow.

"This tastes amazing." Narcissa said. Lucius smiled.

"Yes, the house elf does have a gift with the cooking." Mrs. Malfoy said before finishing her meal and patting her face with her serviette. "Well this has been lovely, but I must get into the house." She sat up, pushed in her chair and walked into the maze of flowers.

"Your mother is a very lovely person." Narcissa smiled as she took another bite of carrot.

"Yes, I suppose." Replied Lucius as he finished off his plate. "Dreadfully boring though. She spends most of her time wondering around the house, reading, and working on her art work."

"She paints?" Narcissa asked.

"I guess, I never really got very interested." Lucius said simply as he finished his tea.

"That's too bad." Narcissa said quietly eating the rest of her meal. Once she had finished, and drained her tea, Lucius led her from the table and farther into the garden.

"We can start our tour now." He told her as they walked through all the colours. "This is my mothers garden. My father made it for her with a simple flick of his wand, back when they were first married. She loves flowers." He looked at Narcissa who was awe-struck by the beauty of the garden. He picked one of the roses from a near by bush and put it in her hair. "Shall we continue?" Narcissa nodded her head.

They left the garden and stepped into the yard. The grass was as green as grass could ever be. The bushes were all neatly trimmed and the trees were all grand. Narcissa and Lucius walked everywhere. They walked along the fence, past the gate and back to where they started. Then they walked to the large fountain in the middle of the yard where Narcissa played with the gold fish.

"Lucius, for such a big yard it seems so empty. You need some kind of wildlife." Narcissa said lazily as she trailed her finger along the surface of the water. The fish chased after her dainty fingers like playful puppies would if you were running with a treat. Lucius raised an eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked sitting next to her on the fountain.

"Like… Peacocks!" Narcissa replied. "Albino peacocks!"

"Albino Peacocks? Where would we get such a thing?" Lucius laughed. Narcissa shrugged her shoulders. "Well I promise, one day, when all this is yours I'll buy you two albino peacocks, one male, one female."

"Oh Lucius." Narcissa flung herself into his arms almost pushing him into the fountain. It was so romantic what he had said, but it scared her slightly. She would just have to face it, Lucius would be her husband and there was nothing more to it. It really wasn't so bad thinking herself as Mrs. Malfoy. Maybe it would be a dream come true.

Lucius leaned forward and kissed Narcissa on the lips. Narcissa leaned back as Lucius leaned forward; his hand was pressed against her mid-back. He leaned in further and further as he deepened the kiss until suddenly Narcissa lost her balance and the two of them fell into the fountain. The fish swam away at lightening speed. Lucius pushed himself out of the rather deep fountain; his hair was all over the place and he spit out a mouth full of water. Narcissa sat up and pushed her hair out of her face. The two soaking wet teens looked at each other and burst out laughing. They laughed hard for a good ten minutes, clutching their sides.

"Oh you're such an idiot!" Narcissa laughed splashing Lucius. He shook his head and growled. Narcissa gasped as Lucius pounced onto her pushing her back into the water and kissing her. They were already wet, might as well have fun.

* * *

A/N: Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! I really love them! And just to show how much I really love them, I drew up a picture for one of the scenes in this chapter. you can check it out here: teenfox77./art/Young-Lucius-and-Narcissa-99995847  
just be sure to put if it doesnt work out as that.


	19. Chapter 19

PRESENT

Narcissa waited patiently in one of Hogwarts many halls. She was seated on a bench between a suit of armor and a painting of a man that kept asking her personal questions like if she was married. She uncomfortably fiddled with her handbag until she heard the angry footsteps of someone coming down the hall. Narcissa stood when she saw it was Lucius and he looked completely disheveled.

"What happened?" Narcissa asked reaching a hand to his tense shoulder. Lucius glared at the ground.

"That damn Potter boy!" He hissed angrily. "He just cost us our house elf!" Narcissa gasped.

"What did he do?" She asked as Lucius began to walk to the nearest exit.

"He… _tricked_… me into giving the damn elf a sock!" Lucius explained angrily. Narcissa shook her head but Lucius continued. "What's worse is the old fool knows it was me that gave the journal to the Weasley girl."

"How could he possibly…?" Narcissa started but Lucius was too angry to even hear her.

"I was this close to killing that stupid Potter kid." He said. Narcissa looked shocked but he wasn't about to explain that his own servant had knocked him off his feet before the spell was completed. He just shook his head angrily and continued to the front doors.

"Mum! Dad!" Lucius and Narcissa turned to see Draco running in their direction. "Goyle told me you were here… how come?" Narcissa smiled sweetly and stroked Draco's cheek. He ignored the gesture waiting for his father to reply.

"Business with Dumbledore." Lucius said pulling a smile for his son. He patted Draco on the head. "How are your grades, Draco?" He asked randomly hoping it would distract Draco from why they had come there. He frowned.

"Well… ok I suppose." Draco said with a shrug.

"You better get going or you might be late for a class." Narcissa advised pulling her twelve year old into a hug. Lucius gave his son a nod as they said their goodbyes. Draco watched his mother and father leave the Hogwarts castle together and then he went in the opposite direction down a hall.

* * *

1970'S

Narcissa had spent the most wonderful week with Lucius over the summer. But like they say, all good things must come to an end, and school was starting up again. At Lucius' house she had spent time flying with Lucius on his broomstick, going for walks, sitting around and just talking, and various other things. It had been the best week of her life. She had hoped that they would have been able to do it again but it didn't seem very likely anytime soon, with school in the way. Narcissa sighed as she boarded the train to Hogwarts. Bellatrix stood behind her as she slowly walked down the isle of the train.

"What's wrong Cissa? You're moving like a slug!" Bellatrix asked. Narcissa looked back at her older sister and shrugged.

"I wasn't ready to go back to school just yet." She said honestly. Bellatrix nodded her head.

"No one ever is." She told Narcissa bluntly. Then she shouted. "Oi! LeStrange! Get your butt over here and carry my bags! Be a gentleman!" She gave Narcissa a wink as one of the LeStrange boys ran over to her and lifted her bags. Narcissa smiled and continued down the train where she saw Severus standing alone.

"What are you doing Sev?" She asked stopping beside him. He had been staring into the window of the compartment he was standing at. He shook his head and looked embarrassed.

"Nothing, I was thinking." Severus began walking. "Where's Lucius?"

"I don't know." Narcissa replied. She looked into the window Severus had just been looking in to see Lilly Evans gazing out the window of the train, across from her was James Potter who was already asleep before the train had even started moving. Narcissa shook her head and followed Severus down the isle.

"There he is." Severus said opening the door. Sure enough Lucius was sitting in the compartment with his head tipped down, he too had fallen asleep before the train started moving. In his hand was the history of magic text. That would have put anyone to sleep. Narcissa sat quietly next to him and tucked back his one stray hair. Severus turned his body to put his feet up onto the seat. Apparently he was hoping Silver wouldn't burst in and decide to sit with him. Narcissa sometimes had to stifle a laugh at how much Severus detested her company. The train jolted to life and began to move down the track. Lucius snapped his head up quickly.

"Draco!" He yelled as if still in a nightmare. Severus and Narcissa exchanged looks.

"Who's Draco?" Severus asked with a hint of worry. Lucius blinked for a moment.

"I have no idea…" Lucius said. Narcissa looked scared. "Just a dream I guess." Lucius smiled at her and gave her a kiss. "I missed you."

"I missed you too." Narcissa replied still feeling weird about Lucius' sudden outburst.

When the train pulled into Hogwarts, the usual activities commenced. There was the sorting, then the eating, and then everyone went to bed. Narcissa never really enjoyed the first night, it was always so busy and by the time you got to your dormitory you were too tired to spend time with friends. She barely unpacked by the time she had flopped onto her bed. It was probably somewhere around ten, she might as well get some sleep before the morning came. Narcissa closed her eyes and began to drift to sleep. Not a moment later and Silver had burst into the door blowing a party horn. Narcissa's eyes snapped open.

"Narcissa! Good you're here!" Silver smiled throwing the little horn over her shoulder. "This year is going to be the one!"

"The one what?" Narcissa asked tiredly without moving. Her chin still rested on her sheets.

"The year Severus Snape will fall for my charms!" Silver boasted setting down her suitcase. "I have it all planned out, you see." Narcissa now rolled onto her back and propped herself up as Silver began emptying her trunk of clothes and prank devices. "I didn't sit with him on the train to make him think I wasn't interested anymore. That gives me a chance to start over, make him like me. I'm going to be polite and smart, I wont even prank him! I'll do anything I can." Narcissa sighed.

"Silver, don't you think you've become a little obsessive?" Silver paused in the midst of unpacking her whoopee-cushion.

"No." She then continued to unpack her junk. Narcissa sat up fully now and took a deep breath.

"Silv, lets talk." She grabbed Silver's arm and forced her to sit on the bed. "Why are you so obsessed with Severus? He isn't that attractive, and his family is broke." It was better to go in this way.

"I don't know… I guess it's our witty banter. He's so smart too… and I figured he might be able to relate to me better because he grew up in Spinners end near all the muggles…" Silver looked deep in thought. This was probably one of the only serious moments Narcissa would get to see.

"But his mom was a witch, he lived with her." Narcissa said. She had a comforting arm around Silver's shoulders.

"Yes but they're so broke! You've seen his civilian clothes! It reminded me of the… place." She said place as if it would hide what it really was. It was as if she were covering for a dirty word. Narcissa nodded her head in understanding. "I know he doesn't like me." She changed the conversation around abruptly. "He is in love with that filthy mudblood." Silver actually started to cry. "He won't even look at me as long as she's around!"

"Oh Silver!" Narcissa tried to comfort her best friend but Silver shrugged her hand away.

"You know its true! You've seen the way he looks at her, he only looks at me with hatred." Silver stood up and sucked in the air. "Well, if you will excuse me, I have to see if Bellatrix ended up with my cherry bomb in her trunk by accident." She left the room rather quickly leaving Narcissa to herself. It was really too bad it had to be like this. Severus was a damn fool for ever liking that Lilly girl. She was nothing more than filthy blood no matter how smart or pretty she was. To Narcissa, there was nothing worse than being a muggle born. Nothing.

That was when she decided she would be going to that secret meeting in Hogsmeade after all.

* * *

A/N: Yeah this one is short… and I haven't even updated in a few days so that makes it worse! I'm so awful! But I've just been so busy this week! And this weekend is going to be worse, its Thanksgiving here and all my siblings are coming home. I'll try and write another (longer) chapter before they come home.


	20. Chapter 20

Lucius rolled out of his bed on a crisp October morning. He stretched lazily before standing up and walking to his closet to pull out his uniform. A vest, slacks, dress shirt and scarf were all applied to Lucius' look. He glanced in the mirror and combed his perfect hair back. A small blue package lay on his bedside table. Lucius stuffed it into his pocket and left his room. A smile spread across his face as he stole the 'daily profit' from a first year Slytherin.

"Hey!"

"Buzz off." Lucius said simply and the first year jumped out of the armchair he was occupying and left the common room. Lucius began reading something about a mysterious death in London. The body that was recovered was a muggle born.

Narcissa came down the stairs earlier than usual this morning. She rubbed her eyes and smiled when she saw Lucius waiting for her. Lucius rose to his feet upon seeing her enter the room. He rushed to her side at once.

"Happy Birthday." He said silkily. Narcissa smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you." Yes, today was the day Narcissa Black turned fifteen. She never really cared about her birthday. It wasn't very special, but Lucius had made it seem like the most important thing in the world.

"Let's get going to breakfast, class starts soon." Lucius said linking arms with Narcissa to escort her to breakfast. Narcissa was slightly surprised; Lucius had not given her a present. He always gave her the present he had bought for her right away. Maybe he hadn't bought her anything.

They made their way to breakfast, ate the usual bacon and eggs, and then headed off to first class. They had to separate because Narcissa had potions first and Lucius had transfigurations. Lucius kissed Narcissa's cheek and strolled down the hall to his next class. Narcissa watched him for a moment before heading off to hers. She smiled when she heard Severus' voice; she walked further but stopped at the corner when she heard another voice.

"Severus, I told you…" It was that dreadful Lilly girl. "… What your friends did to that poor Parkinson girl was inexcusable."

"They aren't really my friends!" Severus defended himself. "I just happened to be there, we've exchanged words before, and it was just for a laugh!"

"It was a shot against muggle-borns!" Lilly cried.

"I didn't mean to offend you!" Severus moaned. Narcissa peeked around the corner to see Lilly walking away and Severus attempting to catch her. "Lilly I'm sorry! I truly am!" Lilly stopped and turned around to face him. "We're best friends…" Severus looked pleading and desperate. Lilly raised a hand to his face and smiled sadly.

"I can't stay mad at you." She said pulling him into a hug. "You are my best friend." Once the embrace ended she gave him a wave of her hand and left down the hallway to her class. Severus just stood there looking after her. Narcissa sucked in an air of breath and slowly came out from hiding to stand beside him.

"Severus. This isn't good." Narcissa said looking down the hallway to where Lilly had turned a corner. Severus didn't look shocked or swayed he just continued to stare.

"I would expect you to mind your own business, Narcissa, but I'm afraid you just can't seem to help yourself." He said calmly then he finally turned to look at her. "I would prefer this didn't get back to Lucius." Narcissa scowled but nodded.

"She's just a mudblood, Severus, not worth being called a blood traitor for." She said trying to control her temper. Severus on the other hand couldn't control his.

"Don't call her that!" He snapped. "I don't care if her parents are filthy muggles, she's as good as any other pure blooded witch, possibly better." Narcissa looked shocked. "Let's just get to potions class, ok? We're going to be late." Severus stormed off down the hallway, Narcissa followed.

Once they had gotten to class they had found it had already started without them. They snuck in quietly as Professor Slughorn spoke about a potion they would be attempting to make this class. He didn't seem to notice them as they sat down at the farthest cauldron. Lilly Evans stole a glance back at them and shook her head when she saw Severus and Narcissa pulling out their books quickly. Narcissa met Lilly's eyes and shot her a glare that in turn made her spin back around in her seat to avoid further eye contact. The professor continued to speak for at least ten minutes before sending the class to work. Severus couldn't help but stew in his own jealousy as he watched Lilly and James flirting over their cauldron. Narcissa caught this and gave Severus a swat on the arm.

"Severus! Come on! We have to finish this so that we can get the prize!" Narcissa hissed as she dropped three cloves of garlic into the bubbling gook. Severus snapped back into reality and threw in a snakes tongue.

"Remus! Don't put that in there!" Narcissa's cousin Sirius cried from across the classroom. Remus Lupin looked shock as he held an open palm over the boiling cauldron.

"Too late…" Remus said regrettably. The two boys exchanged looks as their cauldron began to fizzle and sparks flew out of it.

"Mr. Lupin! Mr. Black!" Professor Slughorn called out with a scolding tone.

"Now look what you've done, meat head!" Sirius yelled over the exploding cauldron. Remus looked apologetic as he ducked under the table. Sirius looked around and followed suit, as did the rest of the class. Narcissa began laughing as the room filled with explosions and brown sludge. Professor Slughorn was calling out safety precautions as he covered his head under one of the desks. James Potter was smiling as Lilly wrapped herself around him. Her eyes were shut tight in fear of getting hit with an explosion. Severus looked positively livid. He stood up at once and narrowly dodged a large spark that exploded behind him when it hit the wall. He took a handful of eyeballs from the shelf on the wall behind him and began dodging his way closer to the pot. Slughorn cried out about how dangerous this situation was but Severus wasn't listening. He got as close as he could to the pot and threw the eyeballs in. The cauldron fizzled and the sparks stopped flying at once. Everyone stood up and looked around. They all cheered for Severus as he walked back to his desk.

"Lucky dork." James grunted as he, Sirius and Remus leaned against a table with their arms crossed. The other two nodded in agreement. Narcissa smiled broadly as Severus sat down next to her.

"Way to save the day, Sev." Severus had an etch of a smile on his face at this comment.

"Thank you Mr. Snape!" Slughorn grinned from the front of the class. "I think that deserves the prize of the day!" He pulled out a little silver vile from his sleeve and gave it to Severus. "This is a potion to turn you invisible! But only for a half hour so you can't get away with too much." He gave Severus a wink. "Well I think that just about finishes class." Everyone in the class got up and filed out. Lilly smiled at Severus as she passed and James glared at him. As the rest of the class left Remus had stayed behind collecting his books.

"Thanks." He said as he passed Severus and Narcissa.

"Don't mention it." Severus said blankly. Narcissa smiled at Remus who looked shocked and left the room in a hurry.

"What an odd kid." She said after he left. Severus smiled and nodded.

"Well what did you expect? He's a Griffindor."

* * *

"Oh man! I wish I could have seen that!" Silver laughed loudly. Narcissa had just finished explaining Severus' brilliant save over the lunch table. Everyone around listened intently.

"Yeah, and then afterwards, that Lupin guy said thanks." Narcissa added as if it was scandalous.

"Woah… he must have really been scared or something." Silver said as she forked a dumpling and popped it into her mouth.

"Yeah…" Narcissa thought back to the candy shop. That kid was still afraid Severus was going to tell on him.

"So what are you going to use the potion for, Severus?" Lucius asked. Everyone brought their attention now to Severus who was eating a piece of roast beef. He didn't look up from his plate, but a cheeky smile crossed his face.

"I have plans for it…" He said simply.

"Like what?" Crabbe asked from down the table a little ways.

"Like none of your business." Severus said simply. Crabbe grumbled and made to fling a pea at Severus but his aim was bad and he ended up getting Lucius on the cheek.

"Bloody hell." Crabbe said quietly as Lucius stood up angrily. He picked up his plate and smashed it into Crabbe's face. Goyle, who was sitting beside him laughed uncontrollably.

"What are you laughing at, dummy?" Crabbe picked up his plate and shoved it into Goyles face.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Someone at the other end of the Slytherin table yelled out and everyone at the table stood up and hurled food at each other. Narcissa looked around cautiously before grabbing a mini pie and chucking it at Lucius. It hit him square in the face. She giggled and ducked under the table to avoid getting splattered herself. Silver jumped onto the table with a bowl of potatoes in one hand and a gravy boat in the other. She laughed maniacally as she chucked various food items at people.

Staff members came running over to the table to get the fight to stop but only ended up with custard in the face or pumpkin juice on their robes. The other students in the hall watched in awe as the slytherins hooted and hollered. Dumbldore just smiled from his seat at the head table.

"That's for being ugly!" Cried Bellatrix who was standing on her seat using her plate as a shield in one hand and tossing food with the other. She laughed heartily when her bowl of soup splashed over a group of Ravenclaws. They gasped in surprise and left the hall immediately.

Once the great fight had been silenced the Slytherins all headed to their common room to get washed and changed before their afternoon classes. Silver, Narcissa, Lucius and Severus walked side-by-side laughing on the way to the dungeon. Narcissa was the cleanest of the four, Silver was the messiest.

"Did you see when I dumped my soup over Professor McGonagall's head?" Silver laughed.

"Narcissa didn't see anything! She was under the table the whole time." Severus teased. Narcissa blushed.

"That's ok." Lucius offered. "It's her birthday, she's aloud to be chicken." Narcissa shoved Lucius playfully.

After they had all washed up they set out to their next classes. Narcissa had Runes with Lucius. They marched off together holding hands as they climbed the stairs to the classroom. They weren't the last ones there, but they were pretty close. There were no other Slytherins in this class yet; it was only the Hufflepuffs who had not been involved in the fight. Lucius and Narcissa sat down at their usual desk. The professor began teaching the lesson as more students piled in and Lucius took his usual napping position as the Professor spoke. Narcissa wondered what exactly Lucius was planning for her birthday. He always did something with her, but so far they had done nothing. The food fight had been exciting but not what she had always wanted. She sighed thinking about a romantic night under the stars by the lake ballroom dancing to the mermaid music. She often had the most girlish fluffy fantasies, and she wasn't ashamed of it. Being a girl, it was her right.

The classes continued and the day went on. Soon supper came around and the Slytherins were being watched closely this time. They all sat with snickers on their faces from the day's previous events. But no one dared to start them up again. Narcissa ate her scalloped potatoes quietly hoping Lucius would say something about the night he had planned for them, but he was quiet the whole time. He walked her back to the common room after supper and they sat on the couch in silence. Narcissa recalled Valentines Day when she requested to spend the afternoon just sitting around, but not on her birthday! She silently begged that they would do something special. Lucius set down the magazine he was reading and stood up. By this time Narcissa had given up on him and had started to doze off.

"Narcissa, I want to show you something." Lucius shook her arm lightly. Narcissa shot up like a bolt of lightening.

"What is it?" She sounded like a three year old on Christmas.

"Come along and you'll see." Lucius took her hand and let her out of the common room. They walked for sometime up stairs and down hallways until they had made it to the astronomy tower. Narcissa gasped at the beautiful sunset, it was a deep orange that made all the clouds pink and purple. Lucius stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle. They stood like this for about ten or so minutes in silence.

"This is beautiful, Lucius." Narcissa whispered breaking the long silence. Lucius kissed her neck.

"I can think of more beautiful things." He said soothingly. Narcissa blushed lightly and then he turned her around to face him. "Narcissa…" Lucius trailed off slightly. It seemed as if he didn't know how to word what he was going to say, but with Lucius you never could tell. Narcissa gasped as he got down on one knee in front of her. Her mind began racing, he wasn't going to propose to her now was he? It would be too soon! She didn't know what to say! Her heart pounded so quickly she thought it would burst.

"Lucius-" Narcissa began but Lucius cut her off completely.

"I did a lot of thinking… and I have finally come to the conclusion that we will be spending the rest of our life together weather or not we like it." Narcissa forced back a frown, whether or not we like it didn't sound so romantic. "I believe that being married to you would be the greatest thing to happen to me…" Lucius pulled out a little blue package and handed it to Narcissa. This was it, Narcissa thought; he was surely going to ask to marry her. She unwrapped it and opened the small box to reveal a beautiful ring with lovely diamonds on it. It was simple yet so elegant, the most amazing ring Narcissa had ever seen.

"Lucius it's amazing…" But before she could continue he cut her off again.

"I bought you this ring, as a promise ring." A promise ring? Narcissa's thoughts of an engagement smashed around her and a look of confusion spread across her face. Lucius must not have noticed because he continued to speak. "This is to promise that you and I will always be faithful and that someday we will get married." Narcissa smiled again. This was better than an engagement ring. It was just like one, but without the marriage. It was as if it was the first step, and they would take it together.

"Oh Lucius! It's simply perfect." Narcissa slid the small diamond ring onto her wedding finger. Lucius stood up and Narcissa wrapped her arms around his neck smothering him in a warm kiss.

"Happy Birthday." Lucius smiled as their lips separated. "I love you Narcissa Black."

"I love you too." Narcissa had tears in her eyes as she kissed him again. She felt the ring on her finger. She would never take it off, as long as they were together and happy it would remain on her finger. This was indeed the best birthday of her life.

* * *

A/N: I got a review asking where I was that Thanksgiving was so early. I live in Canada, we have our thanksgiving in October. It's way less chaotic then having it closer to Christmas, I don't need to see my family that often haha. Thank you guys for the reviews, I just love them.

Oh and for those of you who are like me and are in love with Jason Isaacs, I finally went out and bought Peter Pan on DVD, the special features with him and his camera are priceless! If you haven't seen it check it out.

-Teenfox


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: Oh thank you for pointing my spelling out! I read my stuff over and never caught it! Man I am so dumb! I appreciate you telling me though, I will watch out for it now.

* * *

It was some time in January that Severus had come back from Hogsmead cut up and bloody. Narcissa ran up the stairs to the hospital wing two steps at a time. She stopped to catch her breath at the top of the stairs before she went down the corridor to the hospital wing. It was only a few moments ago that she had heard of Severus' condition. She was sitting in the common room by herself and some Slytherin second years were talking about it. That was when she decided to get up and see him as soon as possible.

Narcissa hadn't even seen Severus since he had taken off at Hogsmead. Lucius and herself were sitting on a snow-covered bench eating cotton candy with Severus. That was when James Potter and his crew ran past them in a hurry. They were missing a member though. The wolf boy wasn't anywhere to be seen. Severus got up and muttered something about the bathroom before heading off in the direction the Potter Pals had gone.

Finally Narcissa had made it to the hospital wing. She stood at the door expecting to see it busy, but it was empty. Completely empty. Narcissa walked in slowly, Severus was laying on one of the many hospital beds with bandages wrapped around different places of his body. Narcissa sat down on a small stool beside the bed and put her hand lightly over Severus' bandaged one.

"Severus?" She whispered. Narcissa didn't want to wake him, but she wanted to make sure he was ok. Severus tilted his head slowly in her direction and upon seeing her face, turned his head in the other direction. "Now, come on! I came to see how you were doing!" Severus turned his head back.

"Not to ask me what I was thinking or what happened?" He rasped. Narcissa bit her lip.

"Well, of course I want to know what happened-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Severus cut her off and rolled his head in the other direction once again. Narcissa began to feel angry; she grabbed his chin without thinking and forced him to look at her.

"You're going to tell me what happened whether you like it or not! I was worried sick about you, and as your friend I have a right to know!" Narcissa let go of his chin and relaxed on her stool. Severus took a deep, painful breath.

"Well… you remember when I took off at Hogsmead?" Narcissa nodded her head. "I followed Potter and his friends, I drank that potion Slughorn gave me… I followed them to the shrieking shack where they met up with Lupin. It was getting late and the moon was starting to rise…

"Remus! We want to help you!" James yelled angrily but Remus wouldn't hear a word of it. He turned his back to his friends and hid his face.

"_Leave me!" He growled angrily as he knocked over an old table. Sirius picked it up and began advancing towards Remus._

"_We're your best mates. You can't stop us from trying to help, it's three against one." He laughed to try and lighten the mood, but Remus, if possible, looked worse. _

"_I may be an average skilled wizard, but as a werewolf you could all end up dead!" The boys looked at him with serious faces. "Don't you see? You have to leave!" There was a noise on the other side of the room. The boys all turned to look in the corner where Severus Snape had just appeared. He gulped loudly realizing he had been discovered. _

"_Evening chaps." He said awkwardly. James glared at him angrily and pointed his wand._

"_You shouldn't be here Snivelly! This is private!" He yelled angrily getting closer to poor Severus._

"_Private from whom? The staff?" Severus smirked as he dangled their little secret over his head. James growled loudly… or at least Severus thought it was James. All in one moment James was thrown aside and a great beast lunged itself at Severus. He barely had time to grab his wand when the beast knocked him to the ground and began clawing and biting the poor wizard. Sirius looked at James with a scared impression but pulled out his wand and began to advance anyways. Peter shrunk back into the shadows of the walls. _

"_Remus stop!" James screamed as he tried to pull the large werewolf off of Severus who was hollering in pain while he wrestled the beast. James managed to point his wand and send the wolf flying into the far wall. Severus was immensely banged up and bleeding. James lifted him from the ground. Sirius was now under the wrath of Remus' new form. Remus slashed Sirius in the stomach and he fell to the ground. James dropped Severus and ran to Sirius, he pushed Remus with everything he had out the door and down the stairs. Sirius and James looked at eachother._

"_Where is Peter?" James panted loudly. Sirius shrugged while clutching his chest._

"_He probably went back to Hogwarts, the little chicken." Sirius smiled despite the moment. _

"_Let's get out of here…" James stopped and turned back to Severus. "… Oh yeah, we should grab him." With all the fake grace in the world James helped Severus up and guided him to the secret passage to Hogwarts._

"… James Potter is definitely not gentle." Severus finished off in a grumble. Narcissa shook her head.

"You never should have gone after them!" She scolded while patting a damp cloth on his forehead. She made a mental note to buy Severus some new shampoo; his brand was doing nothing for him. Severus scowled a little when she bumped one of his cuts.

"Well I guess I can't use that over them anymore." He said gloomily. "I owe them my life, even if they did a terrible job on saving it." Narcissa frowned; this was true, he couldn't threaten them when rumor was spreading about how gallant James Potter had saved poor Severus Snape from death.

Lucius burst into the room looking a little out of breath. His eyes searched frantically until they found Severus. He crossed the room quickly but once he reached the bed his calm demeanor resurfaced.

"I heard you got into some trouble?" He said calmly. Narcissa looked up at him with a look of disapproval. Why did he always try to act so manly in front of other people?

"Yeah, I'm fine now." Severus assured him with a half smile. "Thanks for coming." Right after the words left his mouth, the nurse came bustling in and began shooing Narcissa and Lucius away. They agreed sullenly and promised to be back the next day. The two of them walked side-by-side rather slowly back down to the common room. What I night of events this was.

"I have to talk to that Lupin guy." Narcissa said abruptly before entering the Slytherin common room. Lucius looked at her with astonishment.

"Why on earth?" He protested with a hint of jealousy.

"I want to know how he is a werewolf and if it's possible to get rid of the problem. Obviously it has become an obsession of Severus' to bust them on this case. Get rid of the case, stop him from further trouble." Narcissa explained thinking it made perfectly logical sense. Surely Lucius would see reason.

"I forbid it." He stated causing Narcissa to drop her jaw.

"_Forbid_?! You _forbid_ me?!" She shoved Lucius out of her way and climbed the stairs to the girls' dormitory. "You cannot control me Lucius Malfoy! I am my own woman and I will talk to this boy for the sake of our dearest friend." And with that she turned her nose to the sky and disappeared into the dormitory. Lucius let out a breath of air and only thought one thing: Lupin better not touch Narcissa if he wants to live.


	22. Chapter 22

Narcissa had kept her word to try and talk to Remus Lupin. She never saw him very often but whenever she did Remus was with his friends. Narcissa couldn't be seen talking to him so it was rather difficult to get a word in. March twenty fifth was the day she finally spoke to him. Narcissa was sitting under a tree on the grounds of Hogwarts. She was flipping through a magazine and taking small bites of a ruby red apple. A laugh came from behind her tree so she peeked around the thick trunk. There was Potter, Sirius, Pettigrew and Lupin walking down the steep hill to the lake. Narcissa stood up quietly and edged along the tree as to stay away from view. Once the undesired three passed her hiding spot Narcissa shot out her arm and grabbed Remus.

"What the-" Narcissa cupped a delicate hand over Remus' mouth and pulled him behind the tree with her. She looked around cautiously.

"I have to talk to you." She whispered. Remus looked at her curiously threw his shaggy haircut; he had a thin cut across his nose. "Come with me…" Narcissa took her hand from his mouth and took his hand in hers. Remus eyed her with distrust and confusion. What would a Slytherin girl want with him? Especially the girlfriend of Lucius Malfoy…

Narcissa dragged Remus all the way to the edge of the forest. She looked around carefully before slipping behind a pile of large rocks. Remus looked around uncomfortably before joining Narcissa on the ground.

"What is this exactly? Are all your little Slytherin pals going to jump me?" Remus finally spoke but he couldn't help looking over his shoulders every moment he could. Narcissa laughed.

"Oh please, we don't do things like that!" She leaned back onto her hands relaxing slightly now that they weren't about to be seen talking.

"Then what do you want with me?" He looked Narcissa up and down and then blushed for doing so. "Is this about what happened to Snape? Because I couldn't help it! He was a fool for following us!" Narcissa hushed him before he continued any further. She leaned in closer making Remus feel uncomfortable. Narcissa never noticed his light blush under the thin cut.

"Yes and no. Severus is a dear friend and I would never want to see him hurt like this again." Remus was about to protest that it wasn't his fault but Narcissa put her hand over his mouth once again. His blush deepened and he averted his eyes. "Anyways, Severus seems to have an obsession at getting revenge on you guys for being so mean to him all these years. He followed you guys down there hoping to bust you as a werewolf and get you kicked out of school breaking up your little group once and for all." Remus looked really uncomfortable after that last statement. "I want to know if there is a way to change you from being a werewolf, then Severus would have no choice but to give up."

"I cannot be cured." Remus said sullenly. "Don't you think I would have tried?" He stood up angrily. Narcissa felt a little foolish now. "It's so like a Slytherin to be thinking of personal gain when someone else is dealing with a serious condition!" Narcissa stood up too.

"Its not personal gain! I'm trying to help a friend!"

"Would you ask a sickly man to just up and cure himself so that your friend doesn't get sick?"

"Well no-"

"This isn't any different!" Remus cut Narcissa off; he began to pace around slightly. Narcissa grabbed his arm and he stumbled into her due to the sudden stop. They both blushed now that Remus was pressed against Narcissa's body. She shoved him off quickly in utter disgust. "Sorry." Remus muttered.

"Look. I just want all this crap between Severus and Potter to stop." Narcissa finally spit out. All the cards were on the table now; it was up to these two to make peace. Remus scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"James is sweet on Lilly Evans, and I imagine Snape is too."

"Well there is the obvious cause of the problem." Narcissa rolled her eyes. "I'm trying to stop it."

"I don't think you can." Remus told her. "Why don't you just leave things be? Do you honestly feel better meddling in peoples' lives?"

"When it makes things better…" Remus cut her off with a scoff and a shake of his head.

"You are some piece of work." He told her. The tips of Narcissa's ears turned pink and she stomped over to where Remus had moved to and jabbed a finger into his chest.

"Don't act like you know me!" She yelled in his face. "You see Slytherin and just think I'm a bad person! Well I care about my friends; I'm brave and loyal! The only reason I didn't end up in Griffindor is because I'm not a brainless oaf-" She was about to say 'And the fact that I hate muggles and believe pure blood should be the only blood helped too' but she was stopped when lips met lips. Remus had a firm hand on the back of her neck as he kissed Narcissa with a gentle yet fierce force. Narcissa was completely shocked. She pushed back so quickly she almost fell backwards. Remus looked just as shocked. His eyes were wide and stared down at Narcissa as if she had three heads.

Narcissa raised a shaky hand to her lips. What the hell was that? He had actually kissed her. A Griffindor Potter pal had actually touched her! And she didn't slap him! She felt like she should, she wanted to, but she didn't. All Narcissa could think about was how good and how different it felt. Then her mind flicked to Lucius. He would surely kill her. Or Remus. It didn't matter, if anyone found out they both would be dead socially. She made eye contact with Remus who was still looking at her in shock.

"I'm sorry!" He said finally. Narcissa shook her head of all thoughts.

"I have to go… this was a mistake. I should have known I couldn't help Severus this way." Narcissa said as she scurried to get away from the moment. Remus grasped her wrist quickly.

"Wait." Narcissa paused but didn't look back at him. "I don't know what came over me there… I … your…" He took in a deep breath, Narcissa looked back at him; he was red in the face and obviously struggling. It was sort of cute. "You're just so pretty-" Narcissa raised an eyebrow. "I mean not that I'm looking!" Narcissa raised her other eyebrow. "I mean not that there isn't anything to look at." She brought a hand to her hip. "I mean- oh I don't know what I mean… I apologize." He turned away from Narcissa and began muttering something along the lines of 'Malfoy's going to kill me'.

"It's ok." Narcissa brought a hand to his shoulder. "We all make mistakes." He turned and looked at her. Blue eyes met brown and Narcissa made a small reassuring smile. She leaned in shakily and planted a light kiss on Remus' cheeck before finally leaving him. Remus stood rooted to the spot. His hand rose to his cheek and an awkward goofy smile curved itself onto one cheek.

* * *

Narcissa sat on the couch in the common room. Her finger rested against her lips as she stared down at the carpet floor. Lucius came into the common room and sauntered over to the couch and draped an arm around Narcissa's shoulders. An instant pang of guilt shot through Narcissa like a lightning bolt.

"Hello my love." He said offhandedly before plunking onto the couch like a stone on water. Narcissa gulped. "So what did you do today?" He asked casually.

"I… finally talked to that Lupin guy." Narcissa would try and avoid lies as much as possible. Lucius looked irritated. Did he know already?

"Well did he have a solution?" Lucius asked. Narcissa shifted uneasily.

"No. He said it was like asking a sick person to just cure themselves." She tried to force a laugh. "Just like a Griffindor to be saucy" Lucius nodded his head.

"He was a shifty character anyways. I didn't like the way he looked at you." Lucius frowned. Narcissa blushed but turned her head away quickly so Lucius wouldn't see. "Promise me you wont go near him?" He looked right at her and she looked back with all the strength she had.

"I promise." Narcissa rubbed her ring finger roughly. How could she have done this to Lucius? It wasn't like it was her fault in any way. Remus was the one that kissed her. But she still couldn't shake the fact that she enjoyed it in the tiniest way. She was the worst person ever.

"Well, dinner starts soon." Lucius stood up and reached his hand out to Narcissa. She took it hastily and stood up. Lucius smiled and the two walked up to the great hall. The hall was filled as it usually was at dinner and Narcissa couldn't help but feel everyone was watching her and knew what she had done. She sat herself down next to Lucius and held his hand tightly. He smiled at her curiously but then dug into his meal.

Narcissa couldn't help but search the crowded hall for Remus. It was something any girl would do and she could not fight it. When she found him she averted her eyes quickly for he was already looking at her. She nudged closer to Lucius and rested her head on his shoulder. Lucius looked at her and raised an eyebrow before continuing his conversation with Severus. Remus still stared at her. Narcissa was beginning to get angry. How dare he look at her and risk someone seeing! There was only one thing to do to make this problem go away. She stood up and lifted her leg over the bench to leave.

"Where are you going?" Lucius touched her wrist freezing Narcissa in her spot.

"I'm not feeling so good right now…" So far she hadn't told a single lie. She just hoped it could stay that way. Lucius nodded sympathetically.

"Feel better." He said before turning to his food. Narcissa gave a weak smile and began to leave the hall. With any luck Remus would see this and follow her. A rock settled it self at the pit of her stomach. She loved Lucius with all her heart, nothing would break them up, and she would just have to tell Remus straight up to forget what happened. When she was clear of the great hall she rested her back against the wall. She took deep breaths and looked around to see herself all alone.

Remus looked across the hall at Narcissa. He couldn't help but feel jealous of Lucius having such a pretty girl cuddling with him. And he barely noticed. That was what ticked Remus off most about Malfoy he had everything he ever wanted and didn't care. Narcissa stood up and Remus sat up right in his seat. This was his chance she was leaving the hall. Now Remus wasn't one you'd think to much about when it came to fancying a girl, and he didn't fancy girls very often, Narcissa just seemed to catch his attention some how. Maybe it was because she wasn't the stereotyped Slytherin and seemed sweet to him. It also could have been her appearance; it was no secret Narcissa Black had the beauty of a rare flower. He raced to the doors of the hall as quick as he could. His thoughts never actually flicked to what things would be like for the odd couple, he just prayed that maybe there was hope for them. Remus came around the corner and saw Narcissa leaning against the wall staring at the ceiling.

"Hey." Remus said awkwardly. Narcissa flickered her eyes toward him and then stood up straight. She would stop this here and now.

"What happened today…" Narcissa started but lost her nerve. He looked like a puppy begging for a bone or a toy of some sort. Narcissa looked to the ground beside her for some answers but none came. Remus was standing patiently for her to continue but realized she couldn't think of anything.

"Was entirely my fault." He finished for her. Narcissa looked at his boyish face feeling a little relieved that he understood what had happened was a bad thing. But that relieved feeling vanished when Remus spoke again. "And I don't regret it." Narcissa raised a hand to her forehead feeling a bit light headed. She toppled backwards but Remus bolted forward and caught her in his arms. He tried to remain balanced on his one knee as he began talking again. "I know it would be weird, but I would be so much better for you than Lucius…"

"Now see here-" Narcissa tried to be forceful but he cut her off.

"Give me a chance, Narcissa." It was the first time he had said her name to her face. Narcissa blinked a few times in wonder, and that's when Remus thought it was the best time to lean in for a kiss. His lips pressed against hers lightly and he pulled her in close. Narcissa gasped and pushed him away causing herself to fall to the floor. She rubbed her sore bottom but didn't get up off the floor for fear of being near Remus who was now pounding his forehead with the palm of his hand.

"Don't do that!" Narcissa scolded as she finally picked herself up off the floor and dusted herself off. Remus looked at her apologetically.

"I should have known you weren't interested! I knew a Slytherin and a Griffindor just wouldn't work out…" He began muttering this to himself and shaking his head. Narcissa couldn't help but feel sympathy for him.

"What the hell are you doing?!" Fear struck through Narcissa like knives. Lucius had just come out of the great hall probably to check on her and saw the two students alone together. His hands were clenched in fists of rage as he glared towards Remus who was but a foot from Narcissa.

"It's not what it looks like, Lucius." Narcissa began twittering as she rushed pass Remus to Lucius but he dismissed her immediately and grabbed Remus by the collar pulling him into the air. "Lucius don't!" Narcissa pleaded trying to pull back his other arm that reached for the wand.

"What do you think you were doing with my girl?" Lucius asked angrily his wand snapped to Remus' neck when it broke free of Narcissa's grasp.

"We were just talking." Remus rasped. He looked as if he was beginning to loose his breath.

"Bullshit." Lucius growled tightening his grip on him.

"No Lucius, it's true! I was further trying to persuade him to help with Severus." Narcissa thought up quickly. She never wanted to lie to Lucius, but he could seriously have hurt Remus with the way he was going. Narcissa didn't want anyone to get hurt. Lucius looked back at her with an easier look, he loosened his grip on Remus and finally dropped him. Remus fixed his tie and gave a small cough.

"I'm sorry Narcissa… I just… I should have trusted you more." Lucius slowly walked to her and threw his arms around her. She smiled into his warm embrace and closed her eyes. Then her eyes opened and she saw Remus standing awkwardly behind Lucius, he looked heartbroken. Narcissa leaned back and cupped her hands on Lucius' face.

"Give me one second to shake this guy and we can go down to the common room." Narcissa smiled and gave a long lingering kiss on Lucius lips. He smiled and headed on his way, but not before shooting daggers at Remus. Narcissa stepped forward towards Remus and brought her hands together. "Listen, I love Lucius. Nothing in this world could possibly change that." Remus looked at the ground. "You're a nice guy, for a Griffindor, and very cute, but I just cant let this progress any further. I can't do that to him." She reached a hand forward to touch his cheek and he closed his eyes.

"I know… I shouldn't have even thought…" He opened his eyes and gave her a hug. It was more of a friendly gesture than anything and Narcissa accepted it with a smile. Remus pulled away after a moment and with a warm smile he walked down the hall towards the Griffindor common room. Once he had disappeared from site Narcissa ran in the opposite direction to the Slytherin common room. She opened the portal and walked inside. Lucius sat on the couch with a book in hand, he looked up at her but there was no smile.

"Lucius, I'm sorry about that. I know I promised you… and I know I broke that promise. I'm willing to redeem myself by never doing that again." Narcissa said slowly making her way to the couch. "But you needn't get so jealous. I love you with all my heart." She slid onto the couch next to him and wrapped her arms around him. Lucius felt her warm breath on his neck and her body pressed against him, he just couldn't stay angry. He turned his body and pulled her onto him.

"I love you too. I know I can trust you, I was just blinded by anger at that stupid boy and the fact that you had actually went to see him after I asked you not to." He kissed her passionately and rubbed his hands up and down her sides. Narcissa smiled against his lips. She no longer felt guilty for what she had done because it was over now. She new she loved Lucius and only Lucius. They would be together forever, there may be times where they would fight, or be tempted, but that would make them stronger.

* * *

A/N: That's what good relationships are made of! Thanks for the reviews guys.


	23. Chapter 23

PRESENT

"You broke it?!" Narcissa shrieked at the top of her lungs. She brought both hands to her mouth in complete horror. Lucius stood in front of the mantle looking deep into the fire. He had bruises and rips in his clothing and the blood that had been dripping from his mouth gleamed in the firelight.

"The bastard threw it… I tried to catch it but I came short." He closed his eyes trying to erase the memory. He turned and looked at Narcissa. "Whatever happens I love you." He closed the space between himself and Narcissa in a few short steps and clutched her shoulders. Narcissa looked fearfully into his badgered face.

"What do you mean whatever happens?" She asked shakily. Lucius wrapped his arms around his wife and held her close. After a few moments he took time to study her face, her delicate features, her pale skin, her pointed nose and blues eyes, how he would miss them. Finally his eyes fell upon her rose red lips and he couldn't resist tasting them for the last time. He leaned in and kissed Narcissa gently. She could taste the blood from his lips in her mouth now, it was a terrible taste but she couldn't pull away from the man she loved so much.

"Narcissa, there is something I've had yet to tell you…" He stepped away from her looking completely sullen. Narcissa reached a hand out feeling completely lost and shaken. "… I left as soon as I saw the ministry workers… so it's only a matter of time before they-" But he was cut off by a bunch of cracks and smashes as Auror after Auror appeared in the Malfoy's sitting room. Narcissa screamed as they grabbed hold of Lucius and checked for his wand.

"Lucius Malfoy, you're coming with us." One of the Aurors said gruffly. Lucius looked at Narcissa pleading with his eyes. She stared at him looking terrified as two Aurors held her away from her husband.

"Tell Draco his father went out in style!" Lucius gave a smirk before all the Aurors disappeared taking him with them. Narcissa stood all alone in her destroyed sitting room. Her knees buckled and she fell to the floor in a heap of tears.

* * *

1970'S

A few months had gone by, the leaves grew in and the air got warmer. It was already June and time seemed to be flying. Narcissa hadn't really seen much of Remus. They would often exchange a smile while passing in the hall. Narcissa avoided Remus for the most part; she didn't want Lucius to get angry again.

Today she was sitting alone in the library studying for her OWL. She very rarely got this kind of study time but it was after dinner and her classes for the day had been completed. Lucius came bustling into the library causing everyone to look in his direction.

"Narcissa? Narcissa!" He yelled looking frantically around for Narcissa. The old librarian looked at him with complete distaste but didn't move or say anything upon seeing it was a Malfoy making such noise. Narcissa looked up from her position surrounded by books on the floor. Lucius came around the corner of the bookshelf and smiled when he saw her.

"Lucius! What on earth is so important?" Narcissa whispered. She wanted to sound scolding but she was giggling too much. Lucius got onto his hands and knees and kissed Narcissa quick and happily. What on earth could have put Lucius in such a good mood? Lucius grinned widely.

"Tonight." He said simply with a wicked grin still etched on his face.

"What's tonight?" Narcissa asked simply.

"The meeting!"

"What meeting."

"Narcissa!"

"Oh! THAT meeting." Narcissa nodded her head in understanding. "Well, when is it? How will we get there? Who all is going?" Lucius put a hand over her mouth.

"We're leaving through the fireplace tonight!" He whispered happily. "Come on, Narcissa. We have to go now!" He grabbed Narcissa's arm and pulled her up off the floor. He didn't bother to give her time to clean up the books; he just dragged her out of the library with everyone watching.

They were running down the long corridors and down the swirling stairs. There were moments Narcissa thought she was going to trop and fall. When they finally reached the common room it was so packed one could barely fit in. Narcissa looked shocked at the amount of people that wanted to go.

"All these people are going?" She asked turning to Lucius.

"No." He shook his head. "They just want to watch us leave, only a handful are actually going, everyone is too scared to get caught." He led her through the crowd shoving various people out of his way. Bellatrix, Severus, Silver, Crabbe, Goyle and the LeStrange boys were standing in front of the fireplace grinning. Lucius joined them happily. Narcissa looked around at the curious faces that surrounded them.

"Chickens." Bellatrix spat out as she collected the floo powder in her hand.

"They'll change their minds." Silver assured her as she too took some. The both of them went in to the empty fireplace together and threw down their handfuls of floo powder. With a flash of light they disappeared into a green flame. Narcissa gulped, she was beginning to feel a little nervous now. Crabbe and Goyle went next laughing stupidly at each other before they too burst into green flame. After that the LeStrange boys went in together, one looked confident while the other didn't. It was too late for him though, because they were gone in a flash as well. Severus gestured for Lucius and Narcissa to go first, but Lucius shook his head.

"I'll meet you there." He replied with a grin as Severus disappeared too. Lucius looked down at Narcissa while passing the bowl of floo powder to her. She took a handful reluctantly and let Lucius guide her to the fireplace. They looked at each other before quickly throwing the powder to the ashes and saying 'Hogsmeade'. It felt like not even a moment passed and the two flew out of the fireplace at the Hog's Head. Lucius stood up quickly and dusted himself off before helping up Narcissa. The room was filled with older people. They were all in black robes and looked down at the teens like they were nothing important.

Narcissa clutched Lucius' arm as he strode over to where the others were. Bellatrix smiled as if now she had some sort of purpose. The others had never looked more serious. They waited patiently to be addressed. Suddenly the adults began to part and a cloaked figure was revealed at the far side of the room sitting on a chair at the end of the table. His face was hidden, but you could tell he didn't look human. His hands looked grotesque and mangled as he tapped them on the table casually.

"So these are the faces of the death eaters of tomorrow." His voice made Narcissa's skin crawl but she dare not move for lack of respect. "There are few of you… but it doesn't matter. The others will change their minds over time." He stood up and began walking around the table. "If you join us, to become a death eater, to wear the dark mark, you will be fighting for the good of mankind." He began inspecting the teenagers as he slowly walked by. "If you seek a purpose, you'll find it here. If you wish to belong somewhere, this is where you will belong. If you want to make the wizarding world a better place for wizards, welcome. If you want to stamp out the filth that disgraces the name of wizarding and dirties the blood of the pure, you will surely find yourself at home." He said that last bit while looking at Lucius, but his eyes turned to Narcissa next. "What is your name?" Narcissa did her best not to look afraid. She stuck her chin into the air proudly and answered with assurance.

"Black. Narcissa Black. Nothing but pure blood flows through these veins, sir." Her attitude caused a smile to form invisible on the cloaked figures hidden face. He turned to the rest of the room and threw his arms out.

"This is the exact attitude that is required to become a death eater!" He began walking around the room now. "Becoming a death eater takes guts and pride. If you have neither you might as well leave now." He paused for a few moments as he took a seat in his chair. "By the time the next meeting is called, you should know where your loyalties lie." And with that he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. A tall ugly looking man gave Bellatrix a bowl of floo powder. She looked longingly towards the cloaked figure before she stepped into the fireplace. The meeting had been shorter than expected, but surely it couldn't be too long what with Hogwarts students there.

Once they were all back at Hogwarts the crowd of people bombarded them with questions. Narcissa didn't speak to anyone, but the others were off like rockets giving every detail. She sighed and went up the stairs to the girls' dormitory. It had been a long day so maybe Lucius would understand if she went to bed early. Narcissa crashed onto her bed and rolled onto her back. She had her eyes closed for about a minute before Lucius burst into the room.

"Narcissa?" He asked sounding slightly concerned. "Why have you gone to bed so early?" Narcissa groaned and put a pillow onto her face, obviously Lucius wouldn't understand if she went to bed early.

"I'm so tired Lucius." She answered sleepily. Lucius wrinkled his nose and sat on the edge of her bed.

"You aren't upset about tonight are you? That was so thrilling!" He wanted her to be as excited as he was but she just wasn't. "He even commented on how good of a death eater you would make."

"I'm just not sure about it that's all." Narcissa admitted setting the pillow beside her and then leaning on it. Lucius stroked her hair gently.

"I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to." He whispered. "But let's be clear that I am all for this."

"And I'm behind you all the way. I just don't want to have blood on my hands." Narcissa sat up to look into Lucius' eyes better. Lucius smiled.

"Well as long as you're behind me everything will work out swimmingly." He smiled at his use of words and then kissed Narcissa on the cheek. Lucius was too happy to be able to become a death eater to really worry about whether Narcissa wanted to or not. He was just happy she was ok with him being one and supported him on that.

* * *

A/N: To comment on a review: that was exactly what I was going for. I based it off of my best friends because they have been together for years and don't plan on breaking up, but the guy has never had another girl (pathetic I know lol) so I think that being 'together forever' only wrecks your relationship. I feel that you need to test the waters before jumping in headfirst. That's why I had Remus kiss Narcissa, so that she could know what it was like to be with another guy and then realize she wanted Lucius. I don't know if that made any sense but that's what I was thinking lol. Anyways, thank you for the reviews guys.

-Teenfox


	24. Chapter 24

Summer came in like a rushing wave and nobody seemed to know when it hit. Everyone was on the train home and unpacked before they realized school was out for two months. Lucius and Narcissa felt very aware of the summer, they were probably the only ones, they were the people that had lives outside of Hogwarts and didn't mind going home to enjoy them. This summer Narcissa and Silver would be going away with their family to visit a relative in France. Lucius had no plans this summer and was very displeased to hear Narcissa would be gone the whole time. He might have called Severus to ask him if he wanted to get together, but Severus was always 'busy' or something. This summer was going to extraordinarily boring for the young Malfoy.

At this moment he was lying on his bed tossing an old ball at the ceiling of the canopy. There was nothing to do at the Malfoy place; he was always bored there. He spent a few hours contemplating whether he should go for a walk outside or see if he could go into London for the day. He sat up and thought about that for a moment. A day in London wouldn't be so bad; he could shop around for Narcissa's birthday for the next five years. Finally making his mind up he got off his bed and went to the bedroom door. If he wanted to go out, he would have to talk to his dad.

Lucius walked through the dark empty halls of his home. It seemed more like a creepy museum than a house but he didn't real care, he had lived here since the moment he was born. Mrs. Malfoy strode down the hallway like a swan landing on water. She was about to walk by Lucius but he cleared his throat to get her attention.

"Can I help you Lucius?" Mrs. Malfoy asked with her wine glass voice.

"Do you know where Father is?" Lucius folded his arms behind his back as he waited for his mothers delayed reply.

"I think he's in his study… but you might not want to bother him right now." Came her final answer. And with that she took off down the hall, probably so she could take a nap. Lucius didn't really care if his father wasn't to be bothered at this point. He was a self-centered teenager and that never really seemed to bother him either. Once he had gotten to the doors of his fathers study he made to knock but paused before his fist hit the wood.

"Yes-yes, I agree completely." His father was talking with someone in the room, someone that Lucius couldn't hear, but he didn't need to. Lucius leaned closer to the crack in the door to hear more of his father's one-sided conversation. "They are getting along to well. At this point Lucius may ask the Black girl to marry him by the end of the summer!" Lucius took a sharp intake of breath. "Well I know that. Yes. If they do get married soon, they will have to have a baby right away. In fact…" whatever else was said was lost due to hushed voices. Lucius looked shocked, he knew he shouldn't have been because he had suspected this, but now it was all in front of him.

Lucius knocked on his father's door; he put on his most brave face. He would ask to go to London, but go to Spinners End instead.

* * *

Severus was sitting on a large rock behind an even larger bush located behind the playground. He often sat there, usually because he was peeking through the bushes like a creeper, but not today. Today he was just thinking. He was wearing an old t-shirt and pants that were too baggy to be cool, over that he wore a trench coat that was almost too big for him. He looked like a bum, but it wasn't his fault. Severus looked over to the house across from the park; it was neat and tidy with a nice paint job. That was where the Evans family lived.

He couldn't go over there anymore because of Lilly's dreadful sister Petunia, but he still spent time with Lilly occasionally. This was why he mainly sat on this rock. He would wait for Lilly to come out and then he would go meet her. Severus didn't try to be a creeper, but sometimes love does strange things to people. He waited and waited on that rock all day for Lilly to come out, but she never did. As the sun began to cast orange and pink over the clouds Severus decided now would be a good time to go home. He trudged down the street in a sluggish manor and ignored the other teens that laughed at him. He was sixteen now and still got tormented by the neighborhood kids.

Once he got to his home on Spinners End he climbed the porch steps and went in through the front door. His house was old and ugly. Its paint was chipping and stairs were broken. It was one of the few houses not condemned on this street. Severus walked up the old stairs and into his bedroom where he sat on the edge of his bed. He looked down at the floor where a 'help wanted' sign was laying. He had almost forgotten he got that job; it wasn't a glamorous one so he felt it wasn't a bad thing to forget it. The day after he had left Hogwarts he saw the sign hanging in the window of a nearby bookstore. It was an old store, and pretty deserted too, but Severus couldn't think of another job he would prefer than having one surrounded by books.

Severus could remember putting on his white shirt and slacks from his uniform just so he would look presentable for the job. He would continue to wear them to work until he could get enough money and buy some new clothes himself. The hand-me-downs of his father's were not exactly flattering.

"Severus, the doors for you." Severus' mother called up the stairs in a sickly voice. She hadn't been feeling so well lately and he kicked himself for not answering the door so that she wouldn't have to get out of bed. Then he wondered who in the world would be visiting him? Severus stood up and left his room and headed down the stairs. His mother was standing at the bottom of the stairs wrapped in a quilt she had poorly made herself. Her raven black hair hung down her back, unlike Severus' it was healthy and shiny without an ounce of grease. "Well of course Lucius! You're always welcome here." Severus' mother tried to clear the sickness from her throat to sound better for the wealthy young wizard.

"Mum, you should get back into bed. You remember what the doctor said." Severus nudged his mother in the direction of her room and she left unwillingly. He turned to Lucius and raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "What are you doing here?"

"You're not happy to see me?" Lucius pretended to be hurt.

"Well I'm a little surprised I'll admit." Severus smiled, the first smile since he had gotten home.

"Come on, I'll treat you to lunch." Lucius smiled and jerked his head in the direction of the door. Severus looked down at his ugly clothes and back to Lucius who was wearing his usual turtleneck and slacks. Then he just shook his head as if he didn't care and stepped out the door with his best friend.

"So why have you come to see me? Not just to buy me lunch I hope." Severus asked while they walked down Spinners End. Lucius smiled and shook his head.

"We can talk about it over lunch." He said. "Where is the closest restaurant anyways?" Severus thought for a moment.

"Well, there is a burger joint a few blocks from here." Severus offered. It was the closest they would get on foot. Lucius nodded his head briefly.

"Alright, we'll go there then." They walked for a little while longer before passing a little shop on the way. Severus looked in the window longingly as they passed, once he had his money saved from work he could buy the outfit in the window and not look like such a frump. He didn't care all that much, it was just hard to get jobs and things dressing the way he did. Lucius caught his eyes and realized at once. He stopped in front of the door to the shop and decided to enter.

"What are you doing?" Severus asked looking royally confused.

"I figured I might do some shopping while I was out." He gave Severus a smile. "Come on." Severus looked unwilling to go on but agreed anyways. Lucius began looking around the shop at different things. He grabbed a bunch of different clothes and piled them onto his one arm. Severus watched him curiously; it must have been nice to be able to pick out whatever you wanted. Then Lucius unexpectedly handed the clothes to Severus. "Go try these on."

"Excuse me?" Severus looked shocked. What was Lucius thinking?

"I don't want to go to lunch with a guy dressed like you." Lucius said jovially and gave Severus a wink. In return Severus smiled, more widely than he had before, this was Lucius' way of being a good guy. He wouldn't come right out and say it, but Severus understood, and for what it was, Severus preferred Lucius to say it this way so he didn't feel like a charity case. He went to the change rooms and tried the different things on. They were all black, and they all looked decent. Severus came out wearing one of the outfits and holding the others. "Well?" Lucius asked.

"They all fit nicely enough I suppose." Severus replied awkwardly. Lucius grinned and turned to the woman at the cash.

"We'll take it all including the stuff he's wearing." He turned around in time to see Severus' jaw hit the floor. It was a funny feeling to do such a nice thing for someone that wasn't Narcissa.

"I cant except this, Lucius." Severus whispered. "I am no charity case." He tried to look proud but he failed.

"Don't start with me Severus Snape. It's done and I wont here a word about it." He paid the woman and shoved the bags of clothes into Severus arms. "Let's get out of here."

Once they had finally reached the burger joint Lucius was beginning to get antsy. He wanted to talk to Severus about what he had heard and he wanted to do it straight away, but he felt it should wait for lunch. They walked into the restaurant to find it full of teenagers. They were all over the place like zoo animals. Severus looked really uncomfortable having known these people most of his life as the kids that make fun of him. Lucius only seemed to be disgusted by the amount of muggles in one place. He ignored them as he pushed through them to get to a booth.

"Here we are." Lucius smiled as he sat down in a booth with blue seats. He grabbed a menu to find all he could actually order here was burgers. A blonde waitress came over to the table with a notepad in one hand and a pencil in the others. She looked way to happy to be there.

"Hi, I'm Jeanie, I'll be your waitress how can I help you fine gentlemen?" She was looking at their attire to assume they were more important than the other teenagers in the building. Lucius gestured to Severus to order.

"Uh… I think I'll have the cheeseburger with the shake." He said handing her the menu.

"Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, banana, banana-strawberry, or strawberry-vanilla?" The waitress asked as she wrote on her note pad.

"Chocolate?" Severus looked confused because the waitress had spoken way to quickly. The waitress now looked at Lucius who was just as confused by her quick tongue.

"I'll have the same." He said simply.

"Do you want fries with that?" She asked them both.

"Why not?" Lucius said handing her his menu. She finally left them alone and they both gave a sigh of relief.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about, Lucius?" Severus asked leaning over the table slightly to keep the conversation between them.

"It's about my father." Lucius started before looking around to see if anyone was listening. "I over heard him talking in his study this morning, I couldn't tell to who but he was talking about Narcissa and I." He stopped talking immediately when the waitress came back and gave them their meals.

"So what did you hear?" Severus asked once the waitress had left again.

"He was saying how things were going to smoothly or something. Narcissa and I are getting to serious, he thinks we might get married any day now."

"Are you?"

"No! It's way too soon. He also said that if we did get married soon that he would have to make us have a baby." Lucius continued.

"How would he do that?" Severus took a bite of his burger then patted his mouth.

"I don't know. But he is a tricky guy so I'm sure he has ways." Lucius stroked his chin in thought for a moment.

"That's kind of eerie." Severus pointed out. Lucius shrugged. "Well what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to make sure I don't marry Narcissa anytime soon." Lucius ate a few of his fries after saying this.

"Let me get this straight." Severus held up his hands. "So when you and Narcissa get married and have a son, your old man is going to kill you both so that he can have everything until he dies?" Lucius nodded his head.

"I know, he's a twisted man." Just as Lucius finished saying these words, a big teenager stomped over to them and slammed his fists on the table.

"Hey Snape, finally wearing something a little more normal?" Everyone that was paying attention laughed. Severus looked embarrassed. The brute of a boy looked at Lucius. "Who's this your boyfriend? I always thought you were a homo." Severus' ears began to turn pink the angrier he got, but unlike Lucius he could control his anger. Lucius jumped out of his seat and stood in front of the teenager. They were about the same height and probably the same amount of muscle, except Lucius was slimmer.

"You better take that back." Lucius jabbed a finger into the muggles chest.

"Or what? Little rich kid is going to be me up?" He laughed loudly and so did everyone else.

"Yeah, pretty much." Lucius retorted before punching the guy in the face and sending him flying backwards. The room became loud with the chanting of the word 'fight'. Severus looked shock at what Lucius had done. This wasn't going to be pretty.

"Let's dance, pretty boy!" The muggle teenager stood up and took a few swings at Lucius he dodged them easily enough.

"Brad stop! You'll get us kicked out!" A girl from the crowed cried out. Obviously Brad wasn't listening because he continued to try and hit Lucius.

"Alright, I've had enough of this." Lucius smirked before bringing his fist into Brad's stomach. He stumbled back slightly clutching his chest, he clearly had the wind knocked out of him. Lucius gave a smile when everyone gasped. Once Brad got his breath back he growled and ran at Lucius. Brad wrapped his fat hands around Lucius' neck. Lucius was gripping tightly to the muggles arms trying to pry them away. Finally he brought his leg up and kicked Brad in the stomach sending him back once again. Lucius rubbed his neck uncomfortably. He reached for his wand but Severus had jumped out of the booth and grabbed his arm.

"Lucius, don't! Do you want to get kicked out of school?" Lucius slid the wand back into his pocket and lunged at Brad who was getting up for another attack. He climbed on top of the brute and punched him in the face repeatedly. Everyone gasped when Brad went unconscious on the floor. Lucius stood up and wiped a few beads of sweat from his forehead.

"I'll make it perfectly clear." He addressed the whole diner. "Severus Snape is no longer yours to make fun of. You filthy muggles have been treating him like dirt for far too long. I will not stand to have my best friend treated so poorly by people of your standards. Your friend here was lucky not to receive worse." And with that Lucius left the diner leaving money on the table and Severus at his heels. Most of the teenagers stood speechless looking around. Somewhere in the room someone spoke up.

"What's a muggle?"

Lucius stormed down the street in the direction of Spinners End. Severus walked beside him and tried to understand what just happened.

"Why did you just do that?" He asked. Lucius looked pissed beyond belief.

"You let those filthy muggles walk all over you! Why? They are nothing compared to us! Once we join the death eaters, they will fear and respect you! Hell, most of them wont even be alive to." Lucius spat out angrily. "I don't know how you can live here, Severus."

"I don't really have a choice." Severus retorted. Lucius didn't say much after that. He was probably too angry, or just didn't know what to say. The rest of the walk back was silent. And it was better that way because Lucius knew that silently Severus was thanking him for what he did, and he was.

* * *

A/N: I love diner fights! Woooo! I've only been in one like, twice… so I guess I'm not really an expert… and it's kind of different with girls… oh well. Anyways thanks for the reviews guys. I know you've been dying to hear more about Abraxas so there you go!

-Teenfox


	25. Chapter 25

Lucius was waiting at the train station on a rather sunny Sunday afternoon. It was the end of the summer, but not yet time for school. He was actually waiting in an 'existing' platform surrounded by muggles. If this wasn't such an import engagement he wouldn't be caught dead here. Finally the whistle of a train sounded and the large beast pulled into the station. Lucius waited patiently as people got off.

"Lucius!" A loud squeal caught Lucius' attention and he looked a little ways down the train to see a beautiful young woman getting off the train making a rather large scene. She ran over wearing a little French hat and scarf and lugging her large suitcase.

"Narcissa, you're looking more beautiful than ever." Lucius wrapped his arms around her and gave her a breath-taking kiss. Narcissa smiled and clung onto her hat as she leaned back to look into Lucius' eyes.

"Salut Monsieur… I missed you so much." She whispered and snuggled into his chest for another hug. Lucius smiled, he had missed her too. He bent down and picked up her suitcase and carried it off the platform for her.

"I'm surprised your parents had you take a train." Lucius commented. "They could have just apparated home couldn't they?"

"Yes but you don't see very much country side that way." Narcissa linked her arm through Lucius' as they walked out of the station. "I have so much to tell you!" She began once they were free of the crowd. "My cousins took me all over Paris! It was quiet exciting; I haven't been there since I was a child! It's more glamorous than I ever remembered! But first, how was your summer?" Lucius thought for a moment about what he should say. His summer had been dreadful as he spent it thinking about how he was planning to stop his father from murdering him and his wife in the future.

"It was pretty quiet, I went up to see Severus, got in a diner fight, nothing too special." He replied as they walked down the busy streets of London.

"A diner fight? I wish I was there for that… did you win?" Narcissa inquired playfully. Lucius smirked down at her.

"Of course, it was a muggle."

The two walked for about an hour down the random streets of London before they had finally gotten to their destination. The home of the Black family. The rest of the family was already there because they had just apparated from the station, but Narcissa insisted on walking home with Lucius so that they could talk. He was going to be having dinner with their family to get familiar with Narcissa's parents. They stepped onto the front steps and entered the door.

"Narcissa! We were beginning to worry!" Mrs. Black came bustling to the door and rushing the teen's in. "Lucius dear, it's so nice to see you." Lucius smiled at Mrs. Black. Narcissa was right; she did seem a little neurotic. Mr. Black came into the hall and smiled, he was in a normal suit and his hair was slicked back neatly. His glasses sat on his nose just in front of his blue eyes that creased at the sides from too much laughing and smiling. He seemed like a businessman that wasn't absorbed by his job, but by his family. Mr. Black took Lucius' hand in his own and shook it.

"Welcome master Malfoy, I'm glad you could come and join us for dinner." He shook Lucius' hand a little more vigorously than necessary.

"Lucius, please." Lucius said as they walked towards the dinning room. It was much smaller then Lucius' but still it was nice.

"Narcissa tells me your very talented at Quidditch, I was quite the Quidditch player in my day." Mr. Black started as he sat down at the head of the table. Lucius pulled a chair out for Narcissa and then pushed it back in once she was in it comfortably.

"Narcissa is too kind, I'm just the seeker. You were probably ten times the player I was sir." Lucius sat down and couldn't help giving himself a point for making Mr. Black smile.

"Seeker is the most important player, my boy! I was simply a beater." The Black's house elf, who's charmingly large ears were folded backwards, came into the dining room to serve dinner. Bellatrix barged into the dinning room rudely and took a seat next to her father who frowned disapprovingly.

"Bella, we have a guest, you could be a little more polite." He scolded. Bellatrix waved her hand in the air passively.

"Oh please Dad, its just Lucius." She shot Lucius a glare that he ignored. Narcissa looked at her sister pleadingly hoping she would behave. At this time Silver walked into the room and sat down next to Bellatrix.

"Sorry I'm late." She said apologetically as the house elf set her dinner plate in front of her. Mrs. Black sat down at the opposing end to Mr. Black and smiled at everyone sitting at the table.

"Shall we?" She asked raising a fork. Everyone grabbed their silverware and at the same time began cutting into their food. Narcissa was pleased her mother had decided on the pork chops. They were always really good and she wanted Lucius to have a nice meal.

The dinner chat had continued for a long time. Bellatrix scowled at Lucius every time he made her father laugh. He had been getting along so well with him, although it wasn't hard, Mr. Black was a rather friendly man. Narcissa couldn't help but smile at how charming Lucius could be when he tried. Usually when speaking to others he was rude and passive, she liked seeing him try hard for her. Once dinner had finished the house elf cleared the table and the family went into the sitting room. Lucius sat snuggly on the love seat next to Narcissa and draped his arm along the back of the couch. There was more talking from there, but Narcissa was far too bored with the discussion to pay attention. She fidgeted with her beaded necklace idly as they began talking about school.

"Tomorrow is when you go back to Hogwarts, how exciting." Mr. Darling commented as he sipped his tea.

"Well, I will miss summer, but I will also enjoy going back to school for my sixth year." Lucius smiled and then looked down at Narcissa who appeared dreadfully bored. She looked up hopefully at him and then to her father who was looking at his watch.

"My word!" He said fixing his glasses. "Is it that time already?" Lucius looked at the grandfather clock on the opposite side of the room. It was eight-o-clock. "Your parents will be wondering where you are." Mr. Black stood up and made for the other room. "I'll get the port key." Narcissa let a sigh of relief.

"It's too bad we didn't get to spend enough time alone." Narcissa whined as she rested her head on Lucius' shoulder. Lucius began petting her long blonde hair.

"We can make up for lost time tomorrow night." He winked at her. For a moment Narcissa's mind went away with her as she imagined tomorrow night. At that moment Mr. Black re-entered the room with a glass in his hand.

"You better hurry, my boy." He said quickly handing the glass to Lucius. "Give my thanks to your parents. It was pleasant having you out for dinner, I hope we can do it again sometime." Mr. Black shook Lucius' hand then turned to Narcissa, and with a nod he left the room.

"Good bye, Lucius." She hugged him tightly around the middle. "I'll see you tomorrow." Lucius tilted her chin up and kissed her gently.

"Till then." And with that Narcissa stepped back a few paces and Lucius disappeared with the glass. It was sad how this had been the only time spent with Lucius, and she hadn't even gotten very much alone time. Narcissa took off her hat and headed for her room, she might as well get a good nights sleep since she was to start her fifth year the next day.

* * *

A/N: This is a really short chapter, I know, but I just wanted to write a little about Lucius' relationship with Narcissa's family. I don't know… I'm a weirdo.

-Teenfox


	26. Chapter 26

The first day of school came and went like the summer in such a quick way. But that didn't seem to bother anyone what with the last school year ending so quickly. This year maybe they had hoped that it would slow down and they could all spend more time with each other. It was nice to have thoughts like that but everyone knew they would be spending their year on schoolwork, just as the year before and the year before that. All schools seemed to work that way.

The start of the year didn't seem as exciting, nothing at all happened worth mentioning here. But today was different, today was Valentines Day, February fourteenth, and schemes were about to take action. Narcissa waited patiently in her winter jacket and scarf at the entrance to the common room. Lucius had jetted back in for something he had forgotten, he wouldn't let her know what it was, but he said it was important for their Valentine plans. This was another subject he kept Narcissa in the dark from. Finally when he came back out his hands appeared to be empty and Narcissa huffed loudly.

"Well I hope you got what you needed." She said hoping that it was just small enough to be concealed in a pocket or something.

"Yes, I got it." Lucius answered wrapping his arm around Narcissa's shoulder. "I've decided tonight we wont eat in the great hall." Narcissa looked a little surprised at this notion.

"Than how do you expect we will eat? You can't just conjure up food." Narcissa pointed out remembering very clearly her transfiguration classes. Lucius smiled down at her as they began walking towards the exit of the school.

"Don't worry about it, I've arranged something." Narcissa gave him a twisted look. Why did Lucius always have to be so mysterious? He never could just tell her anything, but maybe if he did he would loose his charm.

Once they made it outside Lucius directed Narcissa to the lake. She now felt glad she was wearing her scarf from France. Lucius buttoned up his winter coat and pulled out his black gloves. They sat down on the snowy shore of the lake and glanced onto the ice, it was too dangerous to skate on due to the possibilities of something breaking through and pulling you under. Narcissa wiggled her toes in her boots happily as she leaned against Lucius, the sun was beginning to set and it cast a variety of warm colours over the trees and ice.

"Dinner should be here any minute." Lucius told her as Narcissa's stomach growled loudly. She giggled at her own stomach and reached out to grab Lucius' hand. Her mittens got in the way of interlocking fingers, but Lucius' gloved hand wrapped around hers snuggly just the same. In the distance a house elf came over carrying two large trays. Once it was close enough Narcissa could tell it was one from the school because it seemed to be happier than any other house elf she had seen. It left the food beside Lucius and bowed until its forehead almost touched the ground. Lucius waved his hand and the elf was gone.

"Wow." Narcissa smiled. "One of the schools elves? How much did that cost?" Lucius took off the lids to both plates and handed one to Narcissa who took it hungrily.

"Oh not much." He smirked and shoved a spoon full of potatoes into his mouth.

"There is one problem with eating outside." Narcissa giggled.

"What's that?"

"You have to balance this damn plate on your lap." She laughed as she tried to find a comfortable way to eat without spilling her food on the snow-covered ground.

"I suppose that is a predicament." Lucius commented idly. He had his plate sitting next to him on the snow, he was almost finished eating completely. Narcissa stuck out her tongue before popping her fork into her mouth.

Once they had both finished eating, or when Narcissa had finished eating, they stood up to go back to the castle. They held hands and abandoned the plates on the snow; the house-elf would be back to pick them up sooner or later.

"So Lucius, what else is planned for tonight?" Narcissa asked playfully. Lucius grinned at her.

"It's a secret."

"Oh come on!"

"Alright." Lucius smirked before pouncing on Narcissa and sending her back into the snow. She squealed in surprise and pushed Lucius off of her then ran a few feet away where she picked up a ball of snow and chucked it into Lucius face. He growled playfully and got up off the ground picking up some snow as he did so. He threw it in Narcissa's direction but she narrowly dodged it and ran behind a tree.

"Lucius stop being so childish!" She called out chicken-heartedly. Lucius snuck around the tree as Narcissa was gathering snow to protect herself, she looked up briefly to see Lucius had disappeared. "Lucius?" She peeked out from the tree but she couldn't see him anywhere. "Lucius?" Narcissa sounded more worried this time. Lucius was standing behind her silently with huge grin; he lifted his arms into the air and grabbed Narcissa around her middle. She shrieked in utter shock as he squeezed her tightly.

"Strip down!" He demanded in her ear with a joking air in his words. Narcissa laughed loudly and pushed Lucius away from her.

"You really scared me there for a second!" She said adjusting her scarf. Lucius frowned.

"I'm pretty sure I gave you an order just there." He crossed his arms over his chest. Narcissa rolled her eyes and pushed past him bursting into a sprint to the castle. Lucius turned and ran after her, grabbing her arms and leaning into her ear.

"If not now, you will once we get upstairs." Narcissa blushed and shrugged her shoulder to get him away from her ear, his hot breath tickled and she couldn't deal with it. They walked through the castle hand in hand. People were passing randomly talking about their crushes, or plans they had made. Narcissa barely had time to listen in as Lucius dragged her down to the Slytherin common room. They entered quickly without a pause, Lucius nodded to Severus who was on the couch. Severus nodded in return and continued reading his book. Once they were in Lucius' room he turned and locked the door.

"Lucius, what the hell are you doing?" Narcissa asked, she almost wanted to laugh because this was just too weird. She glanced around the room briefly to find the portrait of Lucius' mother was missing from the wall. "Where is your mother's painting?" She asked looking back at the blank wall.

"I put it away." Lucius answered quickly as he seemed to appear at Narcissa's neck leaving smooth kisses on her skin. Narcissa gasped at his forwardness, he was usually slow and romantic, but this wasn't so bad. Lucius threw off his coat and turtleneck quickly and began helping Narcissa with her coat. She threw of her scarf, jacket and earmuffs in good time but her shirt held her up with all its small buttons. Narcissa gasped for breath at every chance she could, Lucius' kisses were so passionate and hungry, it felt like he had been planning this for a while.

"What about Severus?" Narcissa asked as Lucius began pulling off her pants. He threw them to the floor and looked up at her.

"He is staying in another room tonight." He said quickly. His hands roamed every bit of bare skin they could find, which was quite a bit now that Narcissa was only in her underclothes. They kissed feverishly as Narcissa helped Lucius take off his slacks and discard them on the floor. The cards were down now, they were both so exposed that they felt there was no going back. Narcissa stopped him for a moment.

"Lucius wait." Lucius sighed for a moment but willingly stopped what he was doing. "If we're going to do this…" She paused with embarrassment. "You have protection don't you?" Lucius slapped his forehead and stretched over Narcissa to reach his pants. He put his fingers into the pocket and pulled out a small plastic square and showed it to Narcissa.

"Almost forgot." He smirked. Narcissa smirked too and tapped his nose with her finger.

"So that's what you went back for… you've been planning this for a while." She laughed slightly but her laugh was cut short when Lucius started kissing her again.

"I love your laugh." He whispered breathlessly into her ear. Narcissa began to think as Lucius started to take off her bra. This would be the first time they saw each other naked… in fact, this was the first time they would have sex. This was a very big step for them. And then it hit her that all she thought about were the big steps. She was always worrying about big steps her and Lucius were taking together. But that was the point; they were doing these things together. Narcissa was sixteen now, she didn't care anymore, it was now or never and she was prepare to make her own decision.

She snapped back to reality when the condom wrapper was flung to the floor. Lucius was on top of her and looking into her eyes. All she could think about was the fact that he was thinking the same thing right now. Lucius leaned in close and she could feel his naked body against hers. It sent shivers down her spine as he whispered into her ear.

"I love you."

* * *

The next morning Narcissa woke up in Lucius arms. It was Saturday morning so there was really no need to roll out of bed and rush to her dormitory. Lucius had a smile on his face while he slept. Narcissa didn't want to wake him so she leaned closer and rested her head on his bare chest. She ran her finger along the burn mark on Lucius' neck and he stirred slightly. He opened his eyes a crack at first, and then fully a moment later. Narcissa smiled when his eyes fell upon her face.

"Good morning." She whispered.

"Good morning." Lucius stroked her golden hair tenderly. "I could get used to nights like that." He chuckled and Narcissa smirked.

"It was definitely a memorable Valentines day." Narcissa sat up and stretched. She clutched the blanket to her chest to keep herself covered and stepped out of bed.

"Where are you going?" Lucius inquired. "You're taking all my sheets with you!" He laughed and tried to pull the sheets back to himself to stay covered and warm.

"That's too bad, I want to take a shower." She huffed loudly and yanked the sheets off the bed and stepped into the bathroom. Lucius smirked and reached to the robe he had set out the day prior and wrapped it around himself. He had to agree with Narcissa fully that this would truly be something to remember.

* * *

Abraxas stood in his office; a portrait was propped up in front of him carefully. He had his arms tucked in behind his back and had a cruel smile on his face. The kind of smile he made whenever a scheme was falling into place.

"You're positive?" He asked the painting in front of him. It was almost identical to the one that hung in Lucius' room all the time. Mrs. Black was sitting calmly in the chair.

"I can't think of any other reason." She said. "He actually took me off the wall and tucked me in his closet. If that isn't a sign I don't know what is." Abraxas smile looked bigger now. This was all too perfect for him.

"Yes, yes that does seem to be obvious." He tapped his chin happily. "I knew it was only a matter of time before he would give into his wild teenage hormones." He walked away from the portrait now and began pacing his office. "Yes everything is falling into place. In just but a few months Lucius will relies all his protection has been tampered with. But by that time it will be far too late." He began laughing, an evil laugh that echoed in the dark room in a terrible bone chilling way. The kind of way Abraxas laughed when he knew he was winning.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a little… something or other, I must say. But its all part of the game so hang in there! We're getting into a more intense story now.

-Teenfox


	27. Chapter 27

It was just the beginning of April and the buds were sprouting up everywhere. The rain seemed to be unending for a few weeks now, Narcissa thought the weather was trying to match the way she felt. She was lying in her bed with a hand draped over her stomach. She had just spent the morning heaving over the toilet bowl and didn't feel much like attending class. Of course, this wouldn't be the first morning class she missed. She seemed to be missing more and more lately.

Silver sat on the bed next to her with a glass of water in one hand. She looked at Narcissa with a troubled expression.

"I need to get going to class… but I really think you should visit the hospital wing." Silver set down the glass of water on the bedside table and grabbed her books. "This has been going on for a while now and I… I'm worried about you."

"Don't be." Narcissa tried to sound reassuring but she failed miserably. She looked up at her troubled friend and sighed. "Fine I'll go… but I promise you there wont be anything too serious."

"Retching in the bathroom every morning sounds pretty serious to me." Silver said on a last note before leaving the room. Narcissa sighed and sat up unsteadily. Her stomach hadn't yet settled and she was dreading making that trip to the hospital wing. Not a moment after she stood up, Lucius come barging into the room. He made a few 'tut' sounds as he watched Narcissa lean against the post of her bed weakly.

"I'm taking you to the hospital wing." He said picking her up in his arms with one swift move. Narcissa closed her eyes feeling even more nauseous now.

"Lucius I can walk." She said holding down the sick feeling in her stomach. Lucius was about to argue when- "I CAN WALK!" –Narcissa began yelling feeling way to frustrated for anything he had to say. Lucius set her down quickly and looked at her curiously for a moment. "Sorry… it's just… I don't feel well!" Lucius nodded and took her hand in his own.

"Then I don't want to waist another minute here." Without another word Lucius dragged Narcissa to the hospital wing. She didn't want to go at all, she just wanted to stay in her room, but Lucius wouldn't let her. That was the annoying thing about boyfriends; sometimes they can just care too much.

Once they were in the hospital wing, the nurse came bustling out of her office and over to the bed Narcissa was on. She looked over the queasy young girl through her owl like glasses.

"And what seems to be the trouble, love? A little green about the gills are we?" The nurse asked as she felt Narcissa's forehead and earlobes. Narcissa was starting to feel better now, but she was intensely hungry.

"I just felt a little queasy this morning, that's all." Narcissa replied sweetly. "Sometimes Lucius over reacts." Lucius shot her a glare and then turned to the nurse who was now looking at him.

"She has been vomiting in the mornings for a few weeks now." He explained seriously. All the colour from the nurses face left as quick as the words came from Lucius' mouth. She looked at Narcissa with worry and pity now.

"You scurry off to class young lad, I can handle this." She said quickly as she led Lucius to the door. He was about to argue with her but she had already closed the door in his face. "Now…" The nurse shuffled over to the bed quickly and sat on the stool next to it. "Have you had sexual intercourse in the last couple of months?" Narcissa's eyes grew big and she swallowed a lump that had gotten caught in her throat.

"E-excuse me?"

"Just answer the question, love, its important."

"Yes, about two months ago." Narcissa fought back a blush as the Nurse nodded her head sadly.

"You did use protection?"

"Yes of course! We used a condom!" Narcissa sounded hurt. "I wouldn't dream of unprotected sex! But what does that have to do with this?" The Nurse took in a large gasp of air.

"Well, my dear, I'm afraid sometimes Condoms can get a hole in them…" Narcissa mouth began parting in shock. "And sometimes the hole is just big enough that you can't see it, but maybe one or two sperm can get in." The nurse took Narcissa's hand in her own and gave a comforting smile. "Love, you're pregnant." Narcissa opened her mouth to try to say something but all that came out was high pitch noise of some sort.

"I-I can't be!" She protested shrilly once she could manage the words.

"It isn't your fault, pet, these things do happen-"

"Not to me! I'm a good student! Straight O's!" Narcissa clutched her heart and gasped for breath. After she calmed down a little she looked at the nurse, tears were starting to fall down her face. "Well… well when is it… due?"

"Judging from what you've told me, sometime in October." The nurse answered. Narcissa clutched her head.

"Oh god, oh god, how could this happen? I'll be a mother in my sixth year!" Narcissa let out a wail. The nurse patted her back softly. "Just in time for my seventeenth birthday." She blew her nose into the handkerchief the nurse had just handed her. "Oh what will I tell Lucius? You wont tell him will you?"

"Not without your consent." Said the nurse who was getting up and crossing the room. "You can tell him whenever you're ready… which will hopefully be before he can figure it out on his own." She gestured to Narcissa's stomach. The nurse began writing down something on a piece of paper. "I will have to tell the headmaster though, and your teachers will all need to know. It isn't to embarrass you, they will keep it secret, but I don't want you getting in trouble for missing classes because your having problems." Narcissa gulped. What had she done? "I want you to come and visit me at least once a month, or immediately if your not feeling quite right."

"Will it hurt?" Narcissa asked suddenly as she looking down at the sheets. The nurse looked at her oddly.

"Will what hurt?"

"Giving birth." Narcissa replied looking up from the sheets at the nurse. She felt such strong empathy for this student, why did these types of things have to happen to the good students?

"Don't you worry about that right now." The nurse smiled and helped Narcissa out of bed. "Just look after yourself and be sure not to do anything to wild and crazy." Narcissa nodded and waved a hand weakly as she left the room.

Was that even real? She couldn't possibly bring herself to think it was. She couldn't be pregnant it was just too unbelievable. What had she gotten herself into? How was she going to explain this to Lucius? Would he freak out? Would he abandon her? Narcissa began to fear life. How could she face anyone when her stomach was the size of a beach ball? Was she really meant to go through her last years of school as her older sister, now disowned once did? And if so wouldn't her parents want to disown her too? This was a tragic point in her life when she realized there was nothing she could do.

Narcissa gazed out the window onto the castle grounds and could swear on her own life that she could hear Abraxas Malfoy laughing joyfully in the distance.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about it being so very short. But I did update twice in one night so you can't say anything about that!

Tell me what you think!!

-Teenfox


	28. Chapter 28

Lucius was sitting on the couch in the Slytherin common room one sunny day in June. He was flipping through a newspaper slowly, being sure to skim over each story to see if there was anything interesting that the death eaters had accomplished. Since the first meeting he had been to they hadn't called another and he was beginning to feel antsy. Lucius was beginning to think that they didn't want the Hogwarts students at all.

Suddenly his attention was drawn away as Narcissa came down the stairs from the girls' dormitory. It was eleven on a Saturday, which seemed to become a routine time for Narcissa to get out of bed. Lucius was noticing a drastic change in his girlfriend; he refused to mention anything because she seemed to be a lot moodier for some reason. It was as if she had her period constantly for the last month or two.

"Good morning Narcissa." Lucius stood up to greet her with a kiss on the cheek. She accepted it happily, then reached into the pocket of her pajama bottoms and pulled out a cookie that she through into her mouth. Lucius raised an eyebrow. "How long was that cookie in there?" he asked. Narcissa shrugged.

"I think I snuck it back from dinner last week and I just remembered it now…" she smiled with a full mouth of old cookie. Lucius was a little grossed out by this. He watched as Narcissa walked over to the couch and flopped down uncomfortably.

"Narcissa?" Lucius made his way to the couch and sat next to Narcissa. She looked up at him with a smile. "Can I be completely honest with you?"

"Of course! We have to be honest with each other." Narcissa answered sweetly. Lucius took a sharp intake of breath before diving in headfirst.

"Well, I've been noticing that you've been changing. You're moodier, you're wearing baggy clothes on the weekends… what's happening to you?" Narcissa soaked this all in and thought about it for a moment.

"What are you saying? I don't understand what you mean." Narcissa leaned back and stretched her arms into the air, Lucius caught a glimpse of her stomach, and it was not the slim little tummy he had once known.

"Have you gained weight?" He said stupidly. Narcissa gasped and slapped him across the cheek. Lucius rubbed his cheek tenderly. "What is wrong with you lately?!"

"NOTHING!" Narcissa screamed and stood up. She stomped her way up the stairs and into her dormitory. Lucius stared blankly into the space she had just left and thought about what he had just done. At this point Severus came into the common room with a potions textbook.

"What are you doing?" Lucius asked when Severus sat down and began writing in the pages. He looked up at Lucius and then back into the textbook.

"I've found a faster way to do some of these potions… I think I can really impress Professor Slughorn with these." He smiled as he wrote in his usual small cramped writing in the margins of the textbook. Severus looked back at Lucius who appeared very distraught. "What's wrong?"

"It's Narcissa." Lucius stated bluntly. "She's still acting weird."

"You tried to talk to her?" Severus inquired as he flipped the page to his textbook. Lucius nodded.

"Yes… that didn't get me anywhere." He rubbed his cheek again as he glanced over towards the stair case.

"Well, try again in a little bit. Make sure to be sensitive to her feelings… if she appears to be edgy just work with it." Severus suggested. Lucius nodded in agreement and a smile crossed his face.

"That's brilliant Severus!" He stood up thinking that there had been enough time since they last talked. Then he paused. "You don't happen to know why she is so upset do you?"

"Nope." Severus shook his head.

"Right…" Lucius turned back to the stairs and began to climb them. He would have to be careful not to mention anything that might make Narcissa upset. This felt stupid to Lucius, he was always just a rude prick most of the time, except to Narcissa, and now he seemed to be working over time to be a perfect gentleman for her.

Narcissa was sitting on her bed sipping out of a goblet of some strange looking liquid. She was flipping through a magazine with parenting tips in it. When Lucius tapped at the door she shoved the magazine under her pillow quickly and grabbed a textbook. Lucius came in looking apologetic.

"Is it safe to come in?" He asked referring to her outburst earlier. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Yes." She told him. Lucius came and sat next to her on the bed. "What are you drinking?" He looked at her curiously and Narcissa looked down at her cup.

"Prune juice." She replied dully.

"But you hate prune juice." Narcissa shrugged and Lucius sighed, he wasn't about to get her upset again. "Listen, I'm sorry about that, I don't know what came over me-"

"No, it was my fault, I never should have said what I did. It was extraordinarily rude. You haven't gained weight at all, you're absolutely perfect." Lucius cut her off and set a hand on her stomach. Narcissa felt nervous under his hand. He leaned in and kissed her gently, his hand cradled her neck and he deepened the kiss. Narcissa felt herself falling slowly into the pillows as Lucius climbed on top of her. She ran her fingers through his slicked back hair and smiled against his lips. Lucius put his arm down to stable himself as he hovered over Narcissa. His fingers slid under her pillow slightly and he felt the rigid corner of a magazine. He pulled out of their heated kiss and looked down at his hand.

"What's this?" Lucius asked as he raised an eyebrow and slowly pulling the book from under the pillow. Narcissa slapped her hand down onto his causing him to pull it back.

"Never mind that." She said huskily as she pushed the magazine back under the pillow. Narcissa practically pounced on Lucius with feverish kisses trying to distract him from the magazine. He didn't mind really, but now he was curious as to what she was hiding. After he was deep into a French kiss he slid his hand back under the pillow and whipped out the magazine. Lucius opened his eyes and read the cover of the magazine. His lips pulled from Narcissa's on instinct.

"Why do you have a parenting magazine?" Narcissa whipped her head around to look at the magazine in question. Her eyes were wide and she ripped it from his hands.

"I was doing a little light reading." She lied as she jumped off the bed and looked out her window, she clutched the book tightly to her chest in embarrassment.

"Narcissa…" Lucius said in a scolding tone as he got off the bed. "We are supposed to be truthful to each other." Narcissa turned around and now had tears in her eyes.

"I'm pregnant!" She burst out. Lucius was shocked, he didn't know what to say, and he was definitely not expecting something like that. Narcissa fell to the floor in a heap of tears.

"Y-you're what?" He wanted it confirmed; he had to be sure he had heard her perfectly clear.

"Pregnant, Lucius, pregnant!" Narcissa wailed loudly and grabbed tissues from her bedside table. Lucius stared blankly at her and for a moment, then as if he'd been possessed, he felt so much joy he couldn't contain himself.

"That's great!" He bellowed. Narcissa looked up at his face to see him smiling, she sniffled loudly.

"W-what?"

"I'm going to be a father!" Lucius grinned proudly. "And you a mother! Can you believe?"

"N-not r-really." Narcissa replied looking watery eyed at her boyfriend. Lucius sunk to the floor and held her hands.

"Narcissa, I promise I will take care of you and this baby no matter what." Narcissa smiled, but her smile faded away quickly.

"Remember that tiger? And what he said about your father?" Narcissa inquired and all Lucius' happiness disappeared.

"I thought we discussed that wasn't true." Lucius stood up and walked to the other side of the room where he stood facing the wall. Narcissa watched him and the realization hit her.

"It is true isn't it? You're afraid." She stood up; the tears had started to fall once again. "You just didn't want me to worry… you should have told me."

"And have you worry my father was going to kill you?" Lucius turned, looking suddenly angry. "Yeah, that's a capital idea, Narcissa! Let's just fear for our lives until he finally kills us and never have a moment of happiness!" He flailed his arms in the air and pretended to be having a jolly old time. Narcissa sobbed into her tissues.

"Well it would have been better then finding this out now!" Lucius looked down at her as she wailed loudly. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly as he tried to think of what to say. "Well I can't hide this pregnancy for ever." Narcissa said after a few moments of silence. "Your dad is bound to hear about it by word of mouth or something."

"There is nothing saying he doesn't already know…" Lucius stared blankly out the window. His father was an odd man; he wouldn't be surprised if he already knew all about Narcissa's pregnancy.

"That's scary." Narcissa admitted now trying to stand up. Lucius grabbed her arm and helped her onto the bed.

"Yes… and what's scarier is we can't just let this child grow up a bastard." He watched Narcissa's expression turn into panic.

"You aren't seriously suggesting we get married?! Not when that's exactly what your father wants!" Narcissa asked with her eyes as wide as saucers.

"Narcissa, no matter what, I am still a Malfoy, and as a Malfoy I cannot let the family's image be smeared." Lucius explained calmly.

"You're worried about your image?!" Narcissa shrieked. "Not our baby? Not our lives?" Lucius didn't answer for a few minutes.

"I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it…" He said after a while. "In the meantime I don't want you to worry about my father at all, I want you to focus on keeping our baby healthy." Lucius lifted Narcissa's chin so that she looked into his eyes. "We're going to be a happy family in the end, I promise you that." Narcissa sniffled and gave a sad smile. Lucius leaned forward and kissed her on the lips in reassurance that he would stick by her no matter what.

* * *

A/N: I'm going to a dance tonight! Yeah, yeah, yeah! Sorry I just love dances, I go to any dance that's on lol. Anyways I'll update as soon as I can, but I doubt that it will be soon because tomorrow I'm going to Montreal for an art exhibit on pop culture. It's nothing too special; Montreal is only two hours from where I live so I've been there a lot. But that wont be what holds me up this weekend, after I get back from Montreal I have to go to a camp out with my Sqaudron, I'm teaching a class so I have to go. I'm a very busy person these days! Don't worry though, I will update as quick as I possibly can!

-Teenfox


	29. Chapter 29

Being a pregnant teen is something your parents hate hearing about. There has never been a good reaction from a parent when you've just told them you're pregnant and you're only sixteen. Narcissa Black knew this. That was the reason she was dreading getting on the Hogwarts express at the end of the school year. She was already about six months pregnant and her stomach was becoming rather noticeable. Rumors were flying around Hogwarts like crazy and Narcissa was getting angry over them. People were definitely getting the wrong idea about her and she did not like it. At this point, however, she didn't really think much about the kids at school. Her mind was completely focused on what her parents would say when she saw them. She had not told them yet that she was pregnant and she really didn't want to.

"Narcissa? Are you getting on?" Lucius asked as he held out his hand. His foot was on the first step of the train eagerly waiting to be taken away from the school that had given him a bad name.

"Oh, yes." Narcissa snapped back to reality and boarded the train a short step behind Lucius. Every group of people she passed burst into whisper and all eyes had darted in her direction. Lucius pulled open an empty compartment and sat down.

"Forget about it." He said as he stretched over Narcissa to close the door and muffle all the gossiping voices. Narcissa nodded, trying to pretend like she didn't care… but she did and he knew that.

"What do you think my parents will say?" She asked randomly. Lucius looked up at the ceiling and let out a breath of air through his lips as he thought.

"I don't know, Narcissa." He said after a few moments. "I'm not your mom and dad. But I'm sure that they wont kill you or anything to extreme."

"I think they're going to disown me." Narcissa looked at the floor and then awkwardly over her shoulder where she heard a loud burst of laughter waft through the door. Lucius sighed and slouched in his seat.

"Don't worry about it." He comforted. "You can stay at my place if that happens." Narcissa smiled for the first time in a while. At that moment Silver burst into the compartment.

"-And if I hear that ever again there will be worse!" she called out to whoever was standing in the hall. She closed the door a little too roughly and sat down in a huff. Narcissa looked at her curiously.

"What was that about?" Lucius asked before Narcissa could open her mouth. Silver shook her head with frustration.

"The stupid students in the isle there are spreading rumors… I was just making sure they all knew they were untrue." She explained as she crossed her arms haughtily. Narcissa bit her nails.

"What were they saying?" She asked nervously.

"It doesn't matter." Silver shook her head. "They don't matter."

The train pulled off to a quick start. The compartment was so quiet that the silence was beginning to feel deafening. After a while of the most uncomfortable silence anyone had been in, Bellatrix opened the door to the compartment and allowed herself in. She didn't look like her normal bossy self, she seemed troubled, irritated. She looked at Narcissa and nodded.

"I need to talk to you." She said, and then added, "Alone." Narcissa gulped and stood up a little reluctantly. Her hand rested on her slightly protruding belly on instinct. Lucius put his hand over hers and smiled up at her.

"It's ok." He said softly. Narcissa forced a weak smile and stepped into the hall her sister was already occupying. She leaned against the wall looking deep in thought. She raised her eyes to her younger sister and waited for Narcissa to close the compartment door behind her.

"You realize mum and dad wont be pleased." Bellatrix started at once. This was exactly what Narcissa was afraid of. "What are you planning on saying to them? That you didn't know this would happen? Because I can tell you it wont work, it didn't with Andromeda, you aren't that stupid."

"I didn't mean for it to happen." Narcissa whined. She rubbed her stomach trying to calm herself down.

"Nobody ever means for this stuff to happen, but it did, and you're screwed." Bellatrix spit out a wad of gum onto the floor where some unsuspecting student stepped on it and kept walking. "Look 'Cissa, Andromeda was in the same position at one point, and I don't think I need to tell you how well that worked out for her."

"That will not happen to me! I didn't sleep with a mudblood!" Narcissa was beginning to feel edgy. Her eldest sister was a touchy subject that she never wanted to hear, or think about. She lived most of her life pretending she didn't have an eldest sister.

"You're still a tart for sleeping with a guy at sixteen." Bellatrix spat out. "I don't care how many other girls are having sex, I don't care what the legal age for sex is, you're just a kid and already about to become a mother!" Narcissa felt the tears stinging the back of her eyes, but she looked away and forced them to stay where they were. "You're supposed to get married at seventeen, not have babies." And with that Bellatrix left Narcissa alone in the hallway with her thoughts.

She slid to the floor and clutched her stomach that was now feeling uneasy. Bellatrix had awakened all the fears Narcissa had tried to put to rest. Her parents would definitely disown her. She could hear them already, saying what a shame she was to the family, the second child to become a pregnant teen. After a few more moments of this thought, Narcissa stood up and entered the compartment. Lucius looked up at her with deep concern.

"It's ok, she just wanted to talk that's all." Narcissa told him as she sat down, but Lucius could tell there was something more than that.

"Was it about the pregnancy?" He asked causing Silver to jump to her feet.

"I'm going to see where that snack trolley is." She said awkwardly and left the compartment. Narcissa looked out the window then back to Lucius.

"Yes. She is very ashamed of me, and she thinks mum and dad will be too." She explained.

"Look," Lucius put his fingers on Narcissa's chin and forced her to remain looking at him. "Your sister is a bitch. Don't worry about it." He let his hand fall from her face as the train pulled into the station. Narcissa's breath caught in her throat as she looked out the window into the crowd of happy parents.

"Lucius, I don't want to do this." She said with new tears in her eyes. Lucius smiled sympathetically and stroked a tear from her cheek with his thumb.

"I'll go with you." He took her hand in his own and stood up. Narcissa sniffled as he grabbed their trunks and began heading off the train. Once on the platform Lucius put the trunks onto a trolley and grasped Narcissa's hand in his own.

Narcissa gagged on the lump in her throat when she saw her parents standing arm in arm by the platforms exit. Lucius squeezed her hand and lead her in their direction while pulling the trolley with his free hand. Narcissa's parents smiled when Bellatrix skipped over to them with a malicious smile on her face. Narcissa cleared her throat when she stood no more than a meter from her parents. Mr. and Mrs. Black turned to greet their youngest daughter, but no words came out, just the sounds of jaws hitting the ground. Narcissa gulped and shifted awkwardly, it was now or never.

"Hey mum, hey dad… surprise."

* * *

That was basically how Narcissa and Lucius ended up sitting on a sofa in one of the Malofy's large sitting rooms. The Black's were standing close together whispering at one side of the room while the Malfoy's lounged lazily on the furniture. Narcissa felt completely uneasy and rubbed her stomach without realizing. Mrs. Black saw this movement through the corner of her eye.

"Is something wrong?" She asked sounding slightly frayed and at wits end. Narcissa looked up and shook her head vigorously. Mr. Black crossed the room and cleared his throat; he had been preparing a speech of some sort and was now prepared to say it.

"Narcissa, Lucius, I am very disappointed in the two of you." He started clutching a hand to the opening of his suit where his pocket watch hung. "You must know that all actions come with a consequence. And this is what has happened to you." Mr. Black gestured a shaky hand towards Narcissa's stomach.

"Had I not raised you properly?" Mrs. Black butted in as she crouched down in front of Narcissa as if begging for forgiveness. "Did I not spend enough time with you or made you feel unhappy that you sought out revenge this way? To bring another blow to the family name like this?" At this time Abraxas stood from his large armchair and glided over to the pathetic scene of parenthood.

"Come, come now, this is not a tragedy." He said coolly looking at Narcissa with an evil smile. "This is a gift."

"A gift?" Mr. Black sputtered.

"Yes, I believe it is." Abraxas took hold of Narcissa's chin and forced her to look into his face. She wanted to spit into it as she felt the malice wave off him like cologne. "Narcissa will be just about seventeen when this child is born, correct?"

"Yes." Lucius answered and everyone looked a little surprised to see him there, even his own father.

"Indeed." Abraxas gave his son a spiteful look. "We shouldn't look at this like a scorn against our name, but a blessing that the two children we had planned on getting married, have fallen in love and decided to convert that love into a child." Lucius glared at his father, oh what a smooth talker he was, tricking the Black's into going with his plans.

"This was not an act of love! This was an act of wild teenage hormones!" Mr. Black cried out feeling somewhat out of his boundaries.

"I don't believe that to be true." Abraxas smiled and turned to the two teenagers in the room. "Look at the way they're sitting, hand in hand, close together, these two are in love." Mr. Black pulled his spectacles up to get a better look; Mrs. Black simply blew her running nose into a handkerchief. "There is only one thing to do." Abraxas continued.

"What's that?" Mr. Black asked looking up at Abraxas and then fixing his specs.

"The two should be married on Narcissa's seventeenth birthday." Narcissa's eyes went wide and she squeezed Lucius' hand tightly, Lucius was glaring at his father with all the hatred he could muster up, was now choking on a peanut she had taken from one of the bowls on the coffee table, and Mr. Black fumbled with his specs that had fallen clumsily from his nose.

"M-married?" Mr. Black sputtered as he finally caught the specs and returned them to his face. "But they are just teens… I don't want another repeat of-"

"Do not worry." Abraxas cut him off. "Your other daughter married a- someone less desirable than my pure blood son. This wedding will not be a disgrace." Mrs. Black looked shaky as she stuffed peanut after peanut into her mouth.

"I think it's a splendid idea." Said Mrs. Malfoy who had not spoken all night. She gracefully lifted herself off of the sofa she had been lounging on and joined Abraxas by his side. "This child should not grow up without its father." Mrs. Black looked shakily up at her husband who looked as if he'd been the one to choke on a peanut.

"I-" He started with a squeaky voice. "I-I think- I Think-" Abraxas rubbed his temples as he waited for to just spit out what he was going to say. "I think this… is t-t-he right-right- the right… decision." The Malfoy's looked pleased at this final muddled answer. Mr. and Mrs. Black looked a little uncertain but the deal was made already.

"So be it!" Abraxas boomed. "We shall have a wedding this October!" Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other with doomed expressions.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long guys, I have been so busy lately. Just to make it up to you I can try to type another chapter up today, I skipped school today anyways. I'm rather sick and I needed to catch up on my sleep.

-Teenfox


	30. Chapter 30

Narcissa was now seven months pregnant as the month of August rolled around. Her parents were doing a good job at taking care of her, although, Narcissa was forced to spend a great deal of time inside with their house elf. Lucius would come over virtually everyday to check on her. Mr. Black wasn't sure if he was all that comfortable with Lucius spending a few hours at a time alone with Narcissa in her room, but he supposed nothing worse could happen at this point.

There was a knock at the door of the Black house, and the house elf reluctantly went to open the door. Lucius stood on the other side of the door in his scarf and dress shirt holding an umbrella over his head in the obvious rain. The elf put on its best fake smile as it welcomed Lucius into the home.

"Yes-yes whatever." Lucius said as he folded his umbrella and used it to move the elf from his way.

"Shall I take your scarf sir?" The elf asked shakily.

"No." Lucius bopped the elf on the head with his umbrella painfully then ran up the stairs. The elf grumbled as it rubbed its newly soar head, it really didn't like having the Malfoy boy over.

Lucius knocked on the door to Narcissa's bedroom and didn't wait for a reply before going in. Narcissa was on her bed eating friend chicken and peanut butter.

"Oh hi Lucius!" She smiled moving the bucket of chicken off the bed so that Lucius could sit. "I wasn't informed you were coming over today."

"No, I thought I would surprise you." Lucius smiled as he wiped away a dab of peanut butter from her cheek and then kissing it tenderly.

"Well you did!" Narcissa twittered happily. "Especially since everyone went away for the day."

"No ones home?"

"Nope, just the elf." Narcissa said absently licking her fingers.

"I wasn't aware of this." Lucius scratched his neck awkwardly. "I promised your father I would only come over if he was here to keep an eye on things."

"Well that's silly." Narcissa said as she picked up a large glass of milk. "Well now that you're here I don't want you to go."

"Why is that?"

"Because I wanted you to take me to the store."

"What store?"

"The grocery store."

"For what?"

"Well, it's hard to explain… but you know that muggle store-bought gravy you can get? And how it's all thick and dark?" Lucius nodded his head slowly. "Well I want that, really badly."

"Narcissa, your cravings are out of control, last week it was cheese-whiz and tuna."

"Don't say tuna." Narcissa put a hand to her mouth to stop herself from gagging. Lucius sighed.

"Alright, well get on something you can be seen in and we'll go." He said helping her off the bed. For a petit girl Narcissa's stomach was huge, like she swallowed on of those globes, and she was only going to get bigger.

They walked down the stairs and Lucius got Narcissa's coat from the rack. The house elf came running towards them with a plate of waffles.

"Does Mistress not want her fresh homemade waffles anymore?" The elf asked holding up the tray. Narcissa thought for a moment before taking the plate in her hands.

"We'll be out at the store if anyone is looking for us." Lucius said putting an arm around Narcissa as she ate her waffles.

"Oh these are good…" she muttered.

The young couple walked down the street for a little while before getting to the store. People thought it was weird that a pregnant woman would be out in the rain, but Narcissa didn't seem to mind. In fact she held her hand out to catch the raindrops in her palm. Lucius held the grocery store door open for her and she walked in slowly. There was a young man putting melons onto a stand and Narcissa approached him quickly.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for gravy." She said as if she were talking to a mentally challanged. Lucius gave her a crooked look and Narcissa leaned back to whisper in his ear, "I shop at these muggle grocery stores all the time, you have to be very clear with them." She smiled back at the muggle who stood up.

"I think that's in isle five, miss." He said glancing at her stomach for a second. Narcissa didn't notice that though, she was on a mission. She shuffled quickly along the slick floors as fast as she could towards isle five. Lucius followed watching the muggles around him stare at his girl.

"Lucius I found it!" Narcissa grinned as she revealed the box of fake gravy. Lucius grimaced and took the box in his hand.

"Bloody hell…" Narcissa froze in place. "… You've turned my cousin into a cow!" Sirius Black laughed loudly as he held a bag of chips in his hands.

"How pleasant to see you again, Sirius." Narcissa lied. Sirius laughed again and advanced closer to his younger cousin.

"So when is the baby due?" He asked jovially. Lucius glared at him as Sirius bent low to inspect Narcissa's stomach. "I've been hearing some pretty bad rumors about you two."

"Even you should be smart enough to know they aren't true." Narcissa grumbled as she forcefully took his hand from her protruding stomach.

"Of course- of course." Sirius said defensively. "So when is it due? I'll buy you a gift."

"In October." Narcissa answered quietly. Lucius rested a hand on her shoulder and Sirius glared at him.

"You know, you are scum. You infect my little cousin with your decease and then you come off like some perfect prince." Sirius spat at Lucius' feet.

"That's disgusting." Lucius said looking down at where Sirius had spat. "You know the muggles spend so long cleaning their floors manually… and here I thought you were a blood traitor." Sirius sneered angrily.

"We better go Lucius, I can't be on my feet for too long." Narcissa nodded to her cousin and grabbed Lucius' hand. The two left the store quickly paying for the gravy and leaving. "I'm sorry about that, Sirius honestly doesn't know his place." Narcissa said as she linked her arm tightly with Lucius'.

"It's fine. You can't help who you're related to right?"

"Like your father?" Lucius was quiet at those words. "Oh Lucius, we haven't talked about this since the night your father decided we were to be married on my birthday! We can't just ignore this!"

"Maybe you can't." Lucius grumbled. His grip tightened on the umbrella's handle.

"Lucius stop acting like a child." Narcissa stopped in her place and clutched Lucius' arm tightly.

"I'm not acting childish!" Lucius hollered but Narcissa wouldn't back down.

"Yes you are! You refuse to address the situation at hand! You're running and hiding like a child!" Lucius didn't answer this; instead he looked at the water that was pooling around a clogged drain.

"I suppose…" Lucius said after a while, "That I have been avoiding the inevitable." Narcissa crossed her arms. "Alright, alright. Say what you want to say."

"How are we supposed to live through this?" Narcissa burst out. "When our child is born your father is sure to kill us! He's tricked my parents into consenting to an earlier marriage! We're doomed from the time I say 'I do'!" Narcissa began hyperventilating. Lucius hushed her and clutched her shoulders.

"Listen to me. We are not going to die! We're going to get married, raise our child and become the happiest family in the wizarding world, you hear?" Narcissa looked blankly into Lucius' face.

"How can we possibly?" she sniffled.

"I will come up with a plan, I promise." He kissed her forehead lightly. "Everything is going to work out."

* * *

A/N: I said I would get another one done tonight, and I have.


	31. Chapter 31

September. One month before the wedding.

School started around two weeks ago, everyone was already in the groove of school. Rumors were still going around about Narcissa, but most of them had died out with the summer. There was only a short month between now and the wedding Narcissa and Lucius were soon to take part in. Of course, the two put on their best fake smiles and played it out like nothing was wrong or happening. Not even Silver or Severus knew of the engagement. That is, to say, until this particular day. The day Lucius Malfoy got a letter from his father.

"What does it say?" Narcissa whispered as Lucius read the letter carefully. Lucius looked up from the letter to everyone at the table, then over to Narcissa.

"Well…" He started, "He wants me to buy you a ring… and propose properly… and he wants this to be like any kind of normal wedding." Lucius paused for a moment. "I think he doesn't want you to feel too upset about the whole thing." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"Oh he's so thoughtful."

"Well, at least he wants your wedding to be a dream come true before you die… I feel that's very thoughtful for him." Lucius smiled and rested a hand on hers. "But don't worry, I have it all figured out. We'll play his game, but we'll win."

"What are you two talking about?" Severus leaned over the table to listen in better. Narcissa cast a weary eye to Lucius who returned it, then smiled.

"Well I guess we can't hide it forever," He said. "After careful consideration… Narcissa and I…" He paused every few words to get the best effect out of each person that heard him. "Are getting married." The table broke into cheers, but one person from the crowd spoke up over the shouts.

"Is this because you got her pregnant?" Lucius scowled and decided to get up and stand on his seat.

"Now hear this: I had proposed to Narcissa Black before I had gotten her pregnant. We planned on sharing a life together, this was no reckless mistake." He looked down at Narcissa who was blushing. Everyone had heard that last little speech and was now staring at the guy standing on his seat. The teachers whispered to each other before professor Slughorn shuffled down from the head table towards Lucius and Narcissa.

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Black, could you please join me in my office for a word or two?" He said as he dabbed the sweat from his forehead. Narcissa stood up with difficulty, as she was now eight months pregnant and very large. Lucius hopped down from his seat and held Narcissa's hand as they followed Slughorn out of the great hall. Whispers followed them like black flies in the heat.

"Professor Slughorn, could this not have waited till after breakfast?" Lucius asked as he sat down in a chair opposite Slughorn's.

"Watch your attitude, Mr. Malfoy." Slughorn waved a pudgy finger at the younger man. "I needed to speak with you two about what was said in the hall. It wasn't exactly something you needed to shout out to the world. In fact, with your current situation it looks a little suspicious." He eyed Narcissa's large belly.

"Professor Slughorn, it isn't what it looks like." Narcissa said. "We are not getting married just for this child, it is for much more than that." Slughorn nodded.

"Yes, I suppose these days everyone marries so young, they think they're in love and then a few years later they cant stand each other… but its till death do you part you know that." He tapped his chin softly.

"Unfortunately, we will not know the joy of divorce, or of wanting to be rid of each other." Lucius sounded rather irritated. "Further more, it is not your job as a professor to be counseling us on what we are to do with our lives." He stood up and took Narcissa's hand in his own to help her stand. "Good day to you, Professor." And with that Lucius and Narcissa were out the door.

"Lucius, you shouldn't be so hot tempered." Narcissa suggested.

"I can't help it." Lucius kicked a helmet that had fallen from one of the suits of armor that occupied the hall. "He shouldn't meddle in our business, especially since he has no idea of our situation."

"He's only trying to help."

"Help? He can't possibly help!"

"Well he doesn't know that."

"Then that's his problem."

"Oh Lucius!"

"What?" The two stood face to face in a fit of rage, neither backing down. Narcissa looked deep into Lucius' angry gray eyes, and then without warning, she laughed. "What's so funny?" Lucius demanded as Narcissa leaned against the wall for support.

"We're already fighting like an old married couple!" She breathed. "Imagine when we're actually married!" Lucius smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"All the best couples fight now and then, you should know that by now." He smiled into her hair.

"But it's not good for the baby." Narcissa frowned playfully, and then a thought crossed her mind. "The baby… what are we going to name her?"

"What makes you think it's going to be a girl?" Lucius asked.

"I'm praying it's a girl so that she's safe." Narcissa whispered.

"That's a pleasant thought, my dear, but there haven't been very many Malfoy daughters in our line." Lucius shrugged. "We can still come up with a girl and boys name if you want." Narcissa smiled.

"I have been thinking about names for a very long time," She started, "What do you think about the name Vulpecula for a girl?"

"That constellation meaning 'little fox'?" Lucius raised an eyebrow. "I hope she wont live up to the name… what is it with your family and constellations anyways?"

"Everyone in my family had a name of a constellation as their name, except me! I was named after a stupid man who was so vain he drowned from looking at himself in the water too long." Lucius laughed at her silly explanation.

"Or it could come from the beautiful flower?" Narcissa blushed. "Well, since you are so keen on having such a starry name, why not try this one for a boy? Draconis."

"The dragon?" Narcissa wrinkled her nose. "I don't want our son being a dragon, where did you hear that name?" Lucius tapped his chin.

"I don't know… the name Draco just sticks out in my head for some reason."

"Draco? Now that sounds much cuter." Narcissa smiled. "Alright, its settled, Vulpecula if it's a girl and Draconis if it's a boy!" Lucius smiled.

"Well I hope it's a boy because I don't want to spend the rest of my life calling 'Vulpy' to the dinner table." The two laughed merrily for the first time in a while. But their laughter was short lived when Bellatrix ran around the corner.

"Lucius! Narcissa! The dark lord has requested another meeting!" She breathed heavily and rested her palm against the stone wall of the castle. Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other before heading into the direction of their common room.

Once there they found the common room was as full as it had been the first time. Narcissa saw many of them now wearing traveling cloaks and getting in a line excitedly to go this time. Bellatrix pushed her way through them, knocking a few over as she went. They joined up with Severus and Silver who were standing next to the fireplace keeping everyone at bay.

"So they've all changed their minds?" Lucius asked with a slick smile. "We all knew they would." Lucius grabbed some floo powder from the bowl that Severus held in his hands.

"Who says you can be the first to go?" Bellatrix asked in the shrillest voice. "You just want to get brownie points!"

"Get a life Bellatrix." Lucius spat. Bellatrix growled as Lucius got into the fireplace with Narcissa and they threw down their powder.

"Oh, I hate him." Bellatrix scowled once Lucius and Narcissa had disappeared.

Narcissa coughed loudly as she stood up and got out of the way for the others to shoot out of the fireplace. Lucius held her hand tightly as they were told to take a seat at the table by a hooded man. Narcissa could tell Lucius was very excited; he was practically sweating with anticipation.

Everyone came in eventually and only the first dozen had actual seats, the rest had to stand around the table. The existing death eaters stood behind the head of the table where and empty chair sat. Lucius sat next to the head of the table, and Bellatrix sat across from him looking anxiously at the vacant chair. Finally the room became quiet and the cloaked figure; here known as the dark lord, entered the room and sat down.

"I've noticed the slight increase in numbers." The dark lord said in a snakelike voice. "But it could be better." He tapped his grotesque fingers as his hood looked around the room. Finally his shaded face stopped on Narcissa Black and her rather large belly. "Why miss Black," he said. "You are expecting?" Narcissa nodded sheepishly. "Excellent." Narcissa gulped and rubbed her stomach. "I guess you are wondering why you are all here? Well I'll tell you. A lot of you are graduating this year, and it would be a shame if you decided to abandon our cause. So I have come here now with a proposal… those of you who are graduating this year, and are serious about becoming a death eater, will form a line here to receive _the dark mark_."

There were gasps from a lot of people. Narcissa looked around in confusion, she had no idea what this actually meant. She wanted to lean over to Lucius and ask him, but he was way too excited to even notice her. The cloaked figure stood up revealing his true height and stepped towards Lucius.

"Put out your arm." The dark lord commanded. Lucius did as he was told and gave a short smirk to Bellatrix who was seething. The dark lord pulled up Lucius' sleeve quickly and pointed his wand at the skin of his wrist. "Is everybody watching?" He asked with a slight smirk to his voice. And with that a bright light came out of his wand and onto Lucius' arm, it cut him like a thousand knives at one time and he couldn't help but twist his face in pain. Narcissa reached a hand out but stopped herself for fear of embarrassing him. Everyone looked closely as the light vanished and what was left was a dark tattoo with blood escaping from the sides. Lucius smiled and looked at it with appreciation.

"Thank you, my lord." He said calmly as he rolled down his sleeve to stop blood from getting onto the table. The dark lord passed Lucius and over to Narcissa who looked frantically around the room at the expecting people. She gulped and stuck her left arm out; the dark lord took it into his hand and examined it for a moment. Then he glanced at Lucius.

"These two are to be married…" He said at first to himself, but realized everyone could hear him. "This child is destined to be a great death eater someday." Narcissa put a protective hand to her stomach in instinct. "Miss Black, I am afraid you will not receive the dark mark," Everyone gasped. "You will be a valued death eater to me when the time is right make no mistake, but I will not have a pregnant woman, about to be married, doing the tasks that will be at hand." Lucius looked at Narcissa sadly as the dark lord moved on to the next person.

"I'm sorry." Lucius whispered.

"Don't be." Narcissa shook her head. "I feel slightly relieved." Lucius looked confused.

"How can you feel relieved?" He said. "This is the greatest honor you could receive."

"I think this way its safer for our baby…" Narcissa explained and Lucius nodded his head.

"Now." Said the dark lord as he finished with all the seniors that were in the room. "Sometime in the next few months, that mark will burn, and you will come here immediately. There will be a job for you." Narcissa looked wearily at all the passionate faces in the room. So full of purpose. It almost frightened her what exactly this job entitled.

* * *

A/N: Oh man, I'm at home once again with this sickness. It just doesn't seem to want to leave. I'm ok with that though because I'm all caught up in my classes, and I'm a senior anyways so they wont kill me. So this is our next chapter, I will start working on another one today as well… its not like I don't have time right now.

-Teenfox


	32. Chapter 32

"Get Lucius, she's going into labor!"

Severus ran down the hall with his strict orders from Silver. He wasn't sure where Lucius would be, but he would have to guess. Lucius had been appointed prefect this year so he sometimes spent time in the prefect washroom taking long baths. Severus would just have to take a shot and assume he was there.

"Lucius?" He called out as he pushed his way past the prefect bathroom door. Lucius was sitting in the large bathtub with his head tipped backwards in relaxation. His scar gleamed in the wet light. "Lucius!"

"What is it Severus? Can't you see I'm taking a bath?" Lucius said dully with his eyes still shut. Severus let out a groan of frustration.

"Narcissa is going into labor!" Lucius opened his eyes and looked at Severus.

"What?" He stood up quickly and climbed out of the tub grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "Why didn't you say that!" Severus sighed. Lucius rubbed another towel firmly on his head and pulled on his clothes as quickly as he could. Once he was completely dressed her ran out of the bathroom, with Severus at his heels, towards the hospital wing.

They burst into the hospital wing moments later and Lucius charged over to Narcissa's bedside where she groaned in pain. The nurse had tubs of hot water everywhere; she looked so in a tizzy that Lucius didn't bother to speak with her. Silver stood on the other side of the bed clutching Narcissa's hand.

"You made it." Narcissa whispered between groans of pain. Lucius nodded with a small smile.

"I couldn't just miss the birth of my first born." He replied, cupping his hands around her small sweaty one. Narcissa closed her eyes as she listened to the instructions from the nurse. Silver and Severus left the room and waited outside patiently.

"It's crowning!" The nurse called out after a while. "Deep breaths, love, deep breathes." Narcissa screamed at the top of her lungs and all Lucius could do was wipe the sweat from her brow and hold her clammy hand. She clutched his hand so tightly he could almost feel the blood escaping from it all together.

"It's alright, Narcissa." Lucius whispered. Narcissa tried to smile, but she had no time as she tried to push the baby out.

"It's out!" The nurse cried out. She spanked the baby and it began to cry into the night. Narcissa smiled with a dizzy exhausted expression on her face.

"What is it?" She whispered weakly. The nurse set down her instruments from cutting the umbilical cord and wrapped the baby in a warm blanket.

"It's a boy!" She said handing the new born baby to Narcissa.'

"A boy…" Narcissa whispered. "A beautiful baby boy." She looked into the baby's tiny gray eyes. "He has your eyes Lucius!" Lucius smiled warmly and wrapped his arm around Narcissa's shoulder.

"Draconis Malfoy." He said quietly while he stroked the baby's tiny head.

"Draco." Narcissa added looking up into Lucius' face.

"That's a charming name." The nurse smiled. "Shall I call in your friends?"

"Yes please." Narcissa answered. Severus walked calmly into the room while Silver burst past him, jetting to the bed.

"It's a boy!" Silver squealed happily. Severus smiled at the tiny little bundle in Narcissa's arms. Narcissa looked at Lucius for a moment and then back at her friends.

"Lucius and I have been talking for a while… and we want you both to be Draco's godparents." Narcissa smiled brightly as Silver squealed.

"Draco?! Godparents?!" She shook her head with excitement. "I would love to! You know I would!"

"I would too." Severus agreed. "Nothing would make me happier."

"I know." Narcissa smiled.

"This is so exciting, and to think, just a week before your birthday!" Narcissa took a sharp intake of breath and handed the baby to Lucius as she coughed. Lucius held the baby in his arms for the first time carefully, yet still holding an expression of shock at the last statement. How could they have both forgotten about their doomed wedding?

"Yeah… that's very… exciting." Lucius said after a while. Severus felt the tension and decided to change the conversation quickly.

"So when is the wedding?" He said as the baby reached its tiny hand out to his big finger.

"Uh… this month actually." Lucius dragged out awkwardly. He cleared his throat and bounced the baby in his arms lightly.

"Halloween night." Narcissa smiled.

"What?!"

"Yes Lucius, don't you remember? We planned for Halloween night." Narcissa looked at her fiancé with pleading eyes. He knew she really didn't want the wedding on her birthday.

"Oh yes, I had forgotten." Silver and Severus nodded skeptically. Lucius handed little Draco back to his mother with a crooked smile, but his smile went away in a flash as he grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa asked looking around to see Severus and Silver did the same thing.

"It's the dark lord!" Silver squeaked happily. "What a weird feeling." She looked down at her burning wrist in wonder.

"He wants you now?" Narcissa whined. Lucius clenched his jaw as he tried to think of what to do.

"Narcissa, I don't want to leave you now-"

"Just go." Narcissa sighed. "I know this means a lot to you." Lucius smiled and kissed her forehead.

"I love you." He said before joining Silver and Severus as they ran out the door.

"What was that all about?" The nurse asked as she came in from her office carrying a diaper.

"They had something important they needed to attend to." Narcissa answered.

* * *

Narcissa stayed up until midnight that night. She was in the hospital wing still with her baby in a makeshift cradle next to her. She watched him for most of the time as he just slept there calmly. It made her heart break to think he didn't know what kind of a terrible life he had to live.

Suddenly Narcissa heard a noise, she turned her head to see Lucius sneaking into the hospital wing with his scarf and traveling cloak still on. As he approached the candle on Narcissa's night table she could see he was battered and bruised with a bit of blood on his lip.

"What in gods name happened?" Narcissa asked in a harsh whisper. She sat up straight in her bed sick with worry.

"Nothing too important, love." Lucius whispered as he sat on her bed gently. "Just a bit of trouble with mudbloods.

"You didn't kill anyone did you?" Narcissa put a hand to her face in horror when Lucius didn't answer. "Oh Lucius! How could you take another's life?"

"It was only a mudblood, Narcissa. Nothing to get excited over." Lucius retorted. Narcissa shook her head.

"Is this what our life is to become? You running off in the night to kill while I stay home with our child?" She began to feel the tears run down her face. Lucius wiped them away with his gloved hand.

"No." He said. "I promise that I will always be there for you. Both of you." He leaned forward and kissed her gently.

"You know what this means don't you?" Narcissa asked looking down at the baby. "It means I will have to leave Hogwarts, I cannot stay here and look after the baby at the same time." Lucius nodded his head.

"Where will you stay?" he asked.

"I was thinking, after the wedding, with my mother and father."

"No."

"What? Why?"

"Because my father will know you are there, and you might not be safe."

"So what do you suggest we do?"

"Well, what I've been thinking for the past few weeks…" Lucius began. "Is that after the wedding, I could take out some of my fathers money and buy a house that we both could live in." Narcissa didn't smile this time.

"Lucius," She whispered. "That wont work. You can't live off your fathers borrowed money. We need a real home, and a steady amount of money coming in." Lucius nodded wordlessly.

"That's where my plan comes in."

"What plan?"

"The plan to assassinate my father."

"Excuse me?"

"Its fool proof, I'm going to kill my father. That way we inherit everything, the house, the money, and the life. We wont have to worry about our ending lives anymore." He clutched both of Narcissa's hands and smiled into them. Narcissa processed this for a minute.

"When do you plan on doing this?" She asked.

"The day after our wedding."

* * *

A/N: Kind of short, but hey, it's the second chapter today.


	33. Chapter 33

Narcissa stood in her amazing, brand new wedding gown. Her makeup was perfect, her lips ruby red, her hair back neatly into an intricate 'do' with baby's breath tucked in here and there. She gazed at her flawless reflection and touched the mirror as if it was a dream and she would wake up if she didn't have something to hold on to. Silver was standing at the doorway with the vale in her hand. She looked nervous and excited.

"Are you ready?" She asked as she opened the curtain to let Mrs. Black inside.

"Oh she better be!" Mrs. Black twittered as she swiped the vale from Silver's hands. "We have thousands of friends and relations outside ready to see your wedding." She placed the vale gently onto Narcissa's head and over her face then examined her daughter with a smile and a tear. "My seventeen year old daughter, all grown up, a woman about to be married. I can barely believe this." Mrs. Black sobbed loudly and left the room without another word.

"Here we go!" Silver squealed as she pushed her way past the curtain and down the isle. Mr. Black made his way into the small dressing room and smiled at his daughter. He looked simply charming in his tux.

"I guess this is it." Narcissa breathed. She slid her hand through her fathers arm and walked with him slowly. The space they used for the wedding was a large church deep in the heart of London. It was the only one big enough they could find to fit everyone they had invited. The room was packed on both sides with some people standing because there weren't enough seats.

Narcissa didn't look at the people around her, or the different kinds of silver and white that colored the walls of the church for their wedding. She kept her eyes on Lucius; he was standing straight with his eyes fixed on Narcissa. He almost looked awe struck. Narcissa quickly stole a glance at her mother who was still sobbing loudly, Draco gurgled happily in her arms and then towards Severus who had been polished up for the position of best man.

"Dearly beloved…" the minister began in his old brittle voice. Lucius looked down at Narcissa without blinking. She blushed under his gaze. This was the happiest day of her life, but somehow she just couldn't get the feeling that it was all a show. She could feel Abraxas' eyes burning into her head from the front row. As the minister spoke, she turned her head to get a peak at Abraxas through the corner of her eye. He smiled cruely as he patted the tips of his fingers together. Baby Draco reached out his tiny little hand and touched the silk of the robe Abraxas wore. He scowled at the baby briefly before he caught Narcissa's eye and smiled at her. Narcissa looked back at Lucius who was now looking at his father. He looked nervous all of a sudden, but determination was evident behind his silvery eyes.

"The rings?" The minister said at last. Narcissa's younger cousin Regulus, who was around eleven years of age, stepped forward and presented the two gold bands. Lucius took the smaller of the two rings and slid it gently onto Narcissa's ring finger. Narcissa nervously reached out to the larger ring and shakily slid it onto Lucius' larger ring finger.

"Do you, Lucius Malfoy, take Narcissa Black to be your wife through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" The minister peeked over his specs towards Lucius who gazed into Narcissa's blue pools.

"I do." Lucius answered almost as if he were possessed. He seemed so sure of himself, not afraid, not even the least bit worried. Narcissa gulped as the minister looked at her now.

"Do you, Narcissa Black, take Lucius Malfoy to be your husband through sickness and in health, till death do you part?" Everyone's eyes were on Narcissa as she looked at Lucius. She began to sweat like an over stuffed pig. She looked around meekly at the witnesses, they were silent as wax works.

"I do." The breath that everyone was holding had escaped in a silent wave. Narcissa smiled at Lucius, she would be with him till the day he died, even if that was in a few days or a few decades.

"I now pronounce you man, and wife." The minister smiled and turned to Lucius. "You may kiss the bride." At those words Lucius thrust his arm up in pent up anticipation to Narcissa's vale. He gently lifted it over her head and leaned in kissing her ruby red lips with such grace and love that Romeo and Juliet themselves would have been jealous. Cheers broke out as the newly weds linked hands and walked down the isle to the doors. Everyone threw rice happily at Narcissa and Lucius as they apparated off the front steps of the church. Abraxas sat in his seat at the front of the now empty rice covered church. A smile stretched across his face.

* * *

Narcissa and Lucius apparated to a little motel in a small village south of France. This was the most bizarre place for the new Malfoy's to have their honeymoon, seeing as neither of them chose it. It was very sketchy and Narcissa found herself shaking with fear at every sudden movement.

Lucius had carried Narcissa through the door of their suite and flopped her onto the bed. She giggled lightly as he kissed her passionately, but when he tried to become a little more intimate with her she pushed him away.

"Lucius, I'm really not in the mood…" She moaned shoving him off sulkily. Lucius wrinkled his brow and let out an unhappy breath.

"My father has ruined my honey-moon." He said angrily as he stared up at the ceiling with its heart-shaped overhead light. Narcissa sighed sadly and rested her head on Lucius' chest.

"If it helps I'll put on that cute new teddy and sleep in it." She rubbed his stomach and smiled in an attempt to make things seem better than they were.

"At least I'd have something to look at." Lucius smiled. "But it will not completely make up for the loss." Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"You know, we have way more serious stuff to think about than our honeymoon." She sat in front of the mirror and began taking out hairpins and setting them in front of herself. Lucius watched her intently and barely heard her words.

"What?"

"I just think we should be concentrating more on how your father is going to kill us, and our strategy. We need to be able to protect ourselves, at least until you have everything all sorted out…" She looked at his face in the mirror he was propped up on one arm comfortably but his face looked anything but comfortable.

"I have everything worked out."

"You keep saying that!" Narcissa spun around to face him. "You never seem to want to tell me what exactly you have 'worked out'! I need to know these things, Lucius! I am now your wife! The mother of your child! You have GOT to tell me things!" Lucius just looked blankly at her. Narcissa was beginning to have a cold fear that he had nothing worked out at all. "Are you even listening?"

"Quiet."

"Excuse me?!" Narcissa stood up angrily. He wasn't going to talk to her that way, not after they had just gotten married. She wouldn't be the wife that was ruled by her husband.

"Listen!" Lucius sat up and slowly slid off the bed and crossed the room to the door. Narcissa stood quietly forgetting all anger. What was once a triggered temper was now replaced with complete fear.

"What is it Lucius?" Lucius pressed his head to the door and squinted his eyes as he listened hard.

"I think something's… beeping?" He stopped up straight and looked at Narcissa.

"Do you think its…"

"I don't think so… father would use magic, not some kind of device, it must be just some kind of machinery outside." The beeping stopped and it became quiet once again. "See? It's stop-" Lucius was cut off by a large explosion that blew the front door from its hinges and into Lucius. The whole front wall had been blown off and whatever was left was quickly catching on fire. Narcissa screamed in panic. Lucius was lying motionless under the door that had flattened him. The fire was surrounding the two; Narcissa ran to the door and pulled it off of Lucius with much difficulty. She lowered her head to the ground and directed her ear at Lucius mouth. Her hair covered his face like the vale she had worn earlier that day and she was in tears when she felt Lucius' hot labored breath on her ear. She attempted to lift Lucius, but he was much to heavy.

"Wake up, Lucius, wake up!" Narcissa screamed in frustration. The flames were starting to lick her skin. "WAKE UP!" She yanked at his shirt to shake him awake, which gave her the thought to drag him out. She grabbed his wrists and began pulling him through the fire to the outside. Her dress caught on fire midway through the flames, but she didn't stop to extinguish them, she pulled harder on Lucius and finally made it past the flames and smoke.

Narcissa briefly looked back to see the motel in flames. It looked like an angry monster. She turned back to Lucius and stroked his charcoal covered face. He stirred slightly and opened his eyes a crack, then he coughed loudly. Narcissa patted his back sympathetically when he sat up and continued coughing. Lucius looked at the burning building with a puzzled stare.

"This is definitely not my fathers style," he said after a few moments. "He would never do something so muggle like. This was a… bomb or something."

"But it had to have been him!" Narcissa piped up. "He gave us this room, we know his goal, we knew he was going to try and kill us!"

"I'm telling you, it couldn't have been him, he would never do something as sloppy as this. A quick curse could simply finish us off." He tapped his chin a few times.

"Well who could possibly want us dead, other than your father?" Narcissa asked as she looked down at her dress for the first time since it was on fire. The whole trail and skirts had been burned leaving charred remains.

"I'm sure there is quite a few who would like to, but not this way. This is too muggle." Narcissa bit her nails unhappily as Lucius continued to think. "Looks like we need to watch our backs for something or someone else."

* * *

A/N: Its been taking me longer to update lately… I'm sorry guys! I'm sure you'll get over it some day.

-Teenfox


	34. Chapter 34

A slim figure in a black cloak slid along the dark and quiet streets of London. The shadow found itself at the front door of the Black's home, and it tapped gently and the dark wood. The door opened moments later by Mr. Black who looked rather lifeless and gaunt. His tired eyes opened widely behind his specs upon seeing the cloaked stranger, but before he could say a word a pale elegant hand flew from the folds of the cloak and covered his mouth. Mr. Black let his newfound guest enter the front door and closed it after looking out suspiciously.

"Narcissa my child!" He wailed as Narcissa revealed her golden locks from under the dark hood of her cloak. "I was so worried about you!" Mr. Black embraced his youngest daughter in his arms.

"I missed you too, Dad. But that isn't why I'm here…" Narcissa pulled away from her father and looked into his eyes. "I've come to take Draco."

"Take? What do you mean? Surely you aren't leaving!"

"Yes, I am. I can't stay here, it isn't safe."

"What do you mean it isn't safe? And what do you mean by coming here in all this secrecy, and disappearing after your wedding? What is going on?" Mr. Black dragged his daughter to their sitting room and sat her in an armchair across from him. Narcissa sighed and leaned back irritably.

"Look, I can't really tell you what is going on because I'm not all to sure myself. I just need your trust and my son, and I'll be on my way." She said quickly.

"What about school?" Her father asked sadly.

"What about it? I couldn't have gone back anyways, not with Draco. I'll just have to drop it… I'll go see the headmaster sometime this week." Narcissa answered with a tinge of sadness lacing her voice. Mr. Black shook his head.

"I suppose I cannot stop you." He said at last. Narcissa and Mr. Black stood up and embraced in a touching moment of sadness. Narcissa wiped a tear off of her father's cheek with her thumb and gave him a small smile before passing him to return to her old bedroom for the last time. She opened the door quietly and tiptoed across the soft carpet. She leaned over the edge of what once was her old cradle to see her son lying peacefully in his blankets.

"I'm sorry I had to do this." She whispered as she lifted up Draco into her arms. He let out a tiny breath of air as she held him close to her.

"I am too." Narcissa turned around to see her mother standing in the doorway looking very sullen.

"Mother… I'm sorry." Narcissa said as she took a step closer to her mother.

"I know. I don't blame you for doing what you're doing." And with that her mother placed a kiss on her cheek. "Goodbye, my pet." Narcissa had tears in her eyes when she left her parents home in the dark of night. Her hood was up, and Draco was hidden in her arms while she ran back down the street.

This would be her life now. She would be forever running until Abraxas Malfoy was dead in his grave. And what was all this pain and misery for? For one mans greed.

Narcissa walked into a darkly lit bar and made a beeline for the darkest corner where a man in a matching cloak had his polished shoes on the table. She sat down across the table and peered out of her hood at the other person.

"I have it." She said simply. The hooded person nodded then sat up straight setting his feet on the ground.

"Good, we can get out of here then." Lucius flashed his unmistakable smile from the shadows of his hood and stood up. Narcissa followed suit and the two of them left the bar.

"Do you think it was a good idea to get Draco now? He would have been safer with my parents." Narcissa whispered in the night cool night air as they scurried along the streets.

"I know… but he's still so young, he needs his mother." Narcissa nodded and it was silent again. The young couple ran through the night and into a dark alley. "Where are we going?"

"France, no one can expect us to go back there after what happened." Lucius explained before grabbing Narcissa's hand and apparating.

They touched ground in a little villa not far from where they had been only a few nights ago. Lucius, still clutching Narcissa's hand, ran to a shabby looking inn across from the alley they appeared in. He gestured for Narcissa to take a seat with the baby while he talked to the innkeeper about getting a room. Narcissa looked around nervously before opening her cloak a little to see Draco, still asleep. She noticed a rather ugly looking fat muggle speaking to Lucius and listened in curiously.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about, monsieur." Lucius said in the best French his parents could afford to teach him. Narcissa knew a great deal of French as well due to her family heritage.

"I'm sure I've seen you from somewhere…" The man slurred in French.

"Vous trompez Monsieur." Lucius frowned and left the bar to sit with Narcissa. "That muggle is a drunk fool. I clearly don't know him." He huffed angrily.

"Its late, do we have a room?" Narcissa asked while looking down at Draco. Lucius nodded.

"Yeah, we can go to it now. Room 7." He stood up and helped Narcissa up the stairs to the rooms.

"I swear I've seen him somewhere…" The drunken man scratched at his stubble-covered chin.

Lucius opened the door to a small room with one bed and one chair in the corner. The room looked as if it were covered in dust. Narcissa wrinkled her nose as she stepped into the cramped room; she took Draco from the folds of her cloak and rocked him gently in her arms. Lucius closed the door and locked it tightly. He then threw off his cloak and draped it onto the chair.

"We better get as much sleep as we can, we can't stay here very long." He said as he flopped onto the bed sending dust flying into the air. Draco let out a little sneeze and Narcissa smiled. She sat down on the bed next to Lucius and lay Draco down on the middle of the bed between them. "He's so handsome." Lucius whispered as he stroked Draco's tiny cheek.

"Like his father." Narcissa kissed Lucius gently on the lips. He smiled and rested a hand on her cheek with adoration in his gaze. They sat silently for a few moments before tearing their eyes away from each other and getting into the sheets. Lucius flicked his wand out and extinguished the lights, bathing them in darkness.

* * *

Narcissa woke up early the next morning to the cries of an unhappy baby. She sat up and observed Draco as he pulled at the hand Lucius had put protectively over him so he wouldn't roll over and suffocate. His tiny fingers pulled at Lucius' giant one. Narcissa smiled and moved Lucius' hand so that she could lift Draco. She bounced him lightly in her arms as she felt his diaper and found it to be quite heavy feeling. Clearing a space on the foot of the bed, Narcissa placed Draco onto it and slid off his tiny footy-pajamas.

"What is that awful smell?" Lucius groaned as he sat up sleepily.

"Your son has just had a bowel-movement." Narcissa smiled politely.

"Oh… very well then, continue." He leaned back onto his pillow and began snoring. Narcissa shook her head; he only snored when he was exhausted. When she was done pulling on Draco's pajamas Narcissa frowned, she had not even thought about bringing Draco extra clothes, now she would have to use their limited money to by him a change of clothes.

"Lucius, you should get up, I don't want to stay in one spot too long." Narcissa said as she shook Lucius leg. He grumbled unhappily but rolled out of bed anyways.

"You're right." He said. Narcissa lifted Draco into her arms and bounced him softly.

"We also need to get food..." Lucius nodded his head silently, as he was still somewhat asleep. Narcissa smiled and wrapped Draco in his blanket once again. She grabbed her cloak and threw it over her shoulders when Lucius did. The two stole away into the hallway and snuck quietly to the kitchen. It was five in the morning so no one was awake yet. Narcissa handed Draco to Lucius and slid into the kitchen to grab a few different things for them to eat. She returned not a moment later with an armload of food.

"Alright, let's go." He handed Narcissa the baby and walked quickly out the back door.

Once they were outside they snuck down the alley and crouched as they peaked around the corner. There was not a soul on the street. Narcissa looked around Lucius to the streets but didn't see anything; she glanced up at the wall beside her for a brief moment, and had to do a double take.

"Lucius!" She whispered.

"What is it?" Lucius replied angrily.

"Look at this!" Narcissa pointed sharply at the poster over their heads. Lucius' eyes looked like tea saucers.

"What the hell?" The poster on the wall was a picture of them at their wedding, above it in big writing said: WANTED. Just under the word wanted was an even worse word: DEAD. The caption underneath said:

_Young couple on the run from the law. Very dangerous criminals running around Paris killing random people. If seen be sure you are careful, they are armed and dangerous and not afraid to kill anyone that gets in their way. _

"What ever happened to 'or alive'?" Narcissa whispered hysterically. "More importantly, who put these out? We aren't dangerous killers! Your father is!" Lucius tapped his chin for a moment.

"I've got it all figured out." He said at last.

"Oh do you?" Narcissa asked him sharply with a hint of sarcasm.

"Yes, and I think that my father is behind all this after all. He set out these posters knowing we were coming here for our honeymoon. Anyone that knew we were at the motel would have attacked us thinking we were wanted felons. He knew we would come back here to hide because it was the last spot expected, and with that logic, he's probably got something worse planned for us if we go back to London." Lucius explained. Narcissa looked confused as she rocked Draco in her arms.

"That doesn't make sense, why kill us in such a weird way?" She asked as she stood up from the ground. Lucius stood up as well.

"I think it's because he doesn't want anyone suspecting him. This way someone else kills us and he appears innocent. Well, unlucky for him, he wasn't expecting us to take the baby with us."

"This is just terrible." Narcissa moaned.

"Stop that moaning, I think it's about time we put our plan into action."

"What plan? I don't know of any plan!"

"The plan I've had for weeks to kill my father."

"Oh of course, the one you wouldn't give me the details of."

"Yes that one. I have to kill him tonight or we'll never be free of this." Narcissa nodded at her husbands words, but she felt such worry for him as she had never felt before.

"You have to be careful Lucius." She whispered numbly.

"I will. But I want you and Draco to find somewhere to stay tonight, I'll be back to you in the morning." He kissed her cheek gently. "I love you."

"I love you too." And with that, Lucius apparated into the foggy morning. Narcissa looked down at Draco sadly and prayed he would still have a father by tomorrow morning.

* * *

A/N: I haven't done any of those 'Present day chapters' in a while because now we're getting closer to that actual time… don't worry, I know what I'm doing.

-Teenfox


	35. Chapter 35

Lucius appeared in his front hall. Normally it was impossible for someone to apparate into the Malfoy house, but for a Malfoy, it wasn't. Lucius snuck quietly down the hallways in search for his father who would most likely be in his office at this time. He had to take a pause beside the door to his mother's personal sitting room. She was dressed in a black dress that made her look like a mourning angel with its flowing length and fabric. Her hair was down long, as it was only when she was by herself. Beside her was a record player, one that Lucius hadn't seen since his childhood, everyone had been into cassettes these days. The record spinning round was a symphony of some sort. His mother's head was leaned back and her eyes were closed in sleep. Lucius approached cautiously and lifted his mother's hand in his own, and then he kissed it gently.

"I'm freeing us both mother." He whispered softly. All through Lucius' childhood he couldn't help but notice how depressed his mother was. She was never really allowed out to see friends from long ago, and she was always meant to be a proper lady. The only time she seemed truly like herself was times like this, when she looked like some kind of queen lounging about on her furniture.

Lucius backed out of the room and continued down the hall. Thoughts rushed through his mind about killing his father. As a child, no one thinks they will grow up to kill their fathers, but sometimes things work out that way. It's a terrible thing to think about, killing a man that helped to give you life, but its more terrible if he was meaning to take it away from you. Lucius finally reached the large oak doors of his father's office. He reached for his wand and held it firmly pointed outwards, hidden under his cloak.

It was this moment that would make or break a life for him and his new family.

* * *

Narcissa was sitting quietly on the windowsill of an old abandoned house near the edge of France, right where Lucius had left her. She had been waiting like this for a week now. Draco lay soundlessly asleep in his makeshift cradle on the old bed by the window. It was hard keeping him taken care of, but Narcissa had made sure to keep him clean and well fed, and that meant keeping herself healthy. Just two years ago she would never have thought of herself as someone who would be on the run and stealing food from people. Two years ago she was still in Hogwarts learning new things and being a happy teenager.

"Daddy will be home soon." Narcissa said looking out the window. Draco had started to wine slightly; nobody likes to wake up in a dirty old room.

Rain began to sheet over the tiny village she was staying in. It was one of those December rains when the air wasn't cold enough for snow. Narcissa caught her reflection in the glass as the rain streaked across it. She looked tired and old, but she was only seventeen. She turned her head for a moment to see Draco trying to roll himself over. Narcissa gave a shadow of a smile and stood up from her seat. She leaned over the bed and picked up Draco gently in her arms he was so light and so warm. Narcissa rocked him back and forth gently as she sat back down at the window.

"Look at the rain, Draco." Narcissa whispered pressing her finger to the glass. Draco turned his wobbly head and stared wide eyed for a moment, and then he bravely stuck out his tiny hand and touched the cool glass. The feeling startled him at first but then he reached back and touched it again. He let out a breath of excitement for he hadn't learned to laugh yet. Narcissa smiled now and kissed Draco on the forehead.

Down on the rainy streets, a figure appeared out of nowhere. Narcissa looked down at it with hope in her heart. The cloaked figure looked around quickly and frantically before its shadowed face fell upon Narcissa's blurred one. Narcissa's breath caught in her throat as she watched the figure go quickly to the front door underneath her window. She prayed to god that it wasn't Abraxas, she closed her eyes tightly hoping that Lucius had come back to her. But that seemed way to far fetched to be true, he had promised to be back the next day, not the next week.

Narcissa turned her head slowly when she heard the heavy footsteps stop at her opened bedroom door. The tension was so thick you could bring a knife through it. Narcissa looked up into the shadowed face and brought Draco closer to her chest. He turned his head shakily and looked at the cloaked figure with bulging eyes. The figure stepped into the room and took of his hood.

"It's alright it's just me." Narcissa let out a large breath of relief. Lucius stood before her with his hair shaggy and his face unshaven. He crossed the room quickly and wrapped his arms around Narcissa and his son. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry…" He kept repeating with tears in his eyes.

"Are you alright?" Narcissa managed. She too had tears running down her cheeks. Draco reached out his hands and felt the rough hair on his father's face.

"I'm ok." Lucius replied as he rubbed Draco's head.

"Well… what happened?" Narcissa couldn't hold it in any longer, she had to know what exactly went on and if their task had been successful. Lucius looked down at the ground for a moment.

"When I was standing outside my fathers office… I felt that I couldn't do it." Narcissa gasped but let Lucius continue. "I walked away from his office pathetically thinking how I had failed. I failed my mother, my wife and my son. But just as I had reached the stairs that lead down to the kitchen I had an epiphany. I ran down the stairs at once, I grabbed a few different things from the pantry and got to work quickly…

_"The master wants his breakfast now." An old kitchen elf croaked to another. Lucius, who had been hiding behind a shelf of pots and pans reached his arm out and stuck a bowl of porridge looking substance onto the breakfast tray. _

"_Did we agree on porridge?" One of the elves asked. Lucius held his breath hoping house elves her as stupid as he had always thought them to be. _

"_I don't know, I can never remember what we agree on." The old elf replied with a shrug of his shoulders. Lucius let out his breath and watched as another elf entered the kitchen._

"_Dobby is here to take the master's breakfast to him." This was a new house elf apparently, he was young and rather annoying, that and Lucius couldn't remember kicking him._

"_Oh yeah, the new guy… alright, you can take this up to the master." The old elf said dryly as he went on doing the dishes. The newer house elf, Dobby, happily grabbed the tray. Lucius snuck up the stairs behind the elf as quietly as he could but it wasn't too hard to sneak with the elf humming so merrily. He followed Dobby all the way to his father's office and watched him take in the tray of food. _

… The next day my father woke up with terrible dragon pox."

"Lucius! How did you learn how to make that potion?" Narcissa asked sounding very surprised.

"The restricted section of course." He replied. "Anyways, I had to hang around for a few days to make sure he didn't get better. The doctors that came over would give him medicine to take, but I would either switch it or take it. My father got worse and worse until, just this morning…"

_"There must be something you can do." Mrs. Malfoy moaned as she blew her nose into a silk handkerchief. The latest doctor sat across from her in the sitting room shaking his head gravely._

_"I'm sorry Mrs. Malfoy, but if your husband had of taken the medicine prescribed to him he would be healthy by now." He explained taking out his own handkerchief and dabbing the sweat from his brow. Lucius sat crouched in the hallway just outside of the door to the sitting room. He listened as his mother hiccoughed while she cried._

_"But he DID take his medicine! We made sure of it!" Mrs. Malfoy protested loudly._

"_I'm afraid he hasn't. He wouldn't be dying if he had taken it." The doctor assured her solemnly. At that moment one of the nurses that had been staying at the Malfoy home while Abraxas was sick came down the hallway quickly with her heels echoing loudly. Lucius ducked into a near by corner hoping that the nurse hadn't seen him. But the nurse was to frazzled to have noticed anything she entered the room biting her nails._

"Doctor, Mrs. Malfoy, I have terrible news…" Mrs. Malfoy sat up with fresh tears in her eyes she clutched her handkerchief tightly. "… Mr. Malfoy passed away this morning, just ten minutes ago exactly." Mrs. Malfoy wailed loudly and stuffed her face into her handkerchief. The nurse left the room quickly feeling completely uncomfortable and empathetic to the new widow.

"_First my son and now my husband!" Mrs. Malfoy moaned through tears. "I'm all alone in this world." The doctor shook his head and stood up, he patted Mrs. Malfoy on the back and left the room to attend to the body._

Lucius came out of his hiding spot and looked in at his mother. He wanted desperately to go in and tell her that she wasn't completely alone, that she still had him and Narcissa and a darling grandchild. But he couldn't do that, not yet at least. Lucius had to be completely sure that Abraxas was dead. He left the doorway and walked down the hallway towards his father's room. Once he got there nurses were leaving the room with drooping faces. Lucius felt sick from seeing their faces, they wouldn't have looked that way if they had known his father. He waited for the room to become empty and then he slid in quietly.

Abraxas lay in the perfect white sheets silently. His face wrinkled around his eyes, on his forehead, and even around his mouth from making too many cruel smiles. Lucius felt his father had never really looked his age as he did now. His father had finally lost his terrible hold on Lucius, and he wouldn't let himself feel any guilt. But he couldn't stop himself from bending over the side of the bed and laying a light kiss on his father's pale forehead.

With that Lucius left the room and the house all together.

"So Abraxas is dead?" Narcissa looked shocked. Even though they had planned from the start to kill him, it was still such a surprise that a powerful man like him could be murdered just simply by catching the dragon pox.

"Yes." Lucius said simply. Narcissa sat like a fish with her mouth open wide. She really couldn't comprehend this.

"So what does this mean?" She asked.

"Well… he never changed the will so… we get everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything. Starting right now, we are no longer refuges! We are the Malfoys and we are the richest wizarding family in all of Britain!" He laughed whole-heartedly for the first time in months. "Did you hear me Narcissa?"

"How can you be so jovial?" Narcissa asked looking up at him with cold eyes. "You killed your own father, and you have no guilt."

"You shouldn't either! The man tried to kill us, Narcissa. You cannot possibly feel bad for him."

"The thought of you taking someone's life, without a second though, just scares me a little."

"Sometimes we have to be brave."

"Brave…" Narcissa wondered if it was really bravery. A nagging pain said it wasn't, but she tried to ignore it. "Lucius, what will you do, to support us I mean?" Lucius thought for a moment.

"Take my father's place in the ministry I suppose… I'll have to work out the hours though, what with being a death eater. It might cause some strain for family time." He replied thinking happily about how glorious his future would be now.

"You're still going to join? But Lucius, we have a son, we have a life now. What if you were to be killed?" Narcissa shook her head. "No, it isn't bravery! You are sadistic! That's why you want to join the death eaters so badly!"

"Sadistic?" Lucius stepped back with a look of hurt on his face. "Narcissa, you think I enjoyed killing my father?!"

"I can't be sure on that, but I do know you enjoy killing innocent people. You can't join Lucius! You just can't!"

"Narcissa, I have to. Mudbloods aren't innocent people. You know that. They need to be wiped out, I want to help the cause." He reached out and stroked Narcissa's hair. "You watch, this will turn out well for the family, I promise you."

* * *

A/N: I haven't updated in forever. I must remember to remember this lol.


	36. Chapter 36

A/N: So yeah, this has a lot of dialect from the final book... just putting that out there.  
I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

17 YEARS LATER

* * *

Narcissa bit her nails as she walked down the main hall of the manor. She had been biting her nails a lot these days. There was so much stress that came with wronging the dark lord, and now the Malfoy's were receiving a mighty cold shoulder. Narcissa had been talking with Lucius in the drawing room about their current situation with Bellatrix and how she felt Draco should be doing things. It made Narcissa angry whenever Bellatrix tried to control her son, but ever since the dark lord had assigned Draco with the task of killing Dumbledore, Bellatrix felt she needed to step in. Even though that task had been completed, Bellatrix still butted her fat head into their family.

These days Narcissa couldn't help but feel Lucius was regretting the decision he made seventeen years ago. If only they had of stayed away from the death eaters they would be a normal pure blood family, they wouldn't be in the midst of punishment for a simple mistake.

The newer Mrs. Malfoy pulled open the large doors of her manor. She grumbled inwardly that what she doing was doing was something a house elf was used for. The light from the main hall splashed out onto a group of figures, all looking rather gruesome in the night air.

"What is this?" Narcissa asked coldly as she looked down at a rather ugly distorted teenagers face.

"We're here to see He Who Must Not Be Named!" Said the large hairy figure holding the teenager. Narcissa wrinkled her nose at the site of him.

"Who are you?" She asked squinting her eyes.

"You know me! Fenrir Greyback! We've caught Harry Potter!" Narcissa didn't hear anything but the name Harry Potter. She leaned in as the werewolf thrust the grotesque face of the teenage boy towards here. She looked at him closely as the others spoke to her, but she didn't listen. Then one of the men shoved a wand into her face. Narcissa recognized it at once.

"Bring them in." She said. Narcissa lead the group down the hall and then into a large drawing room. "Follow me," She said. "My son, Draco, is home for his Easter holidays. If that is Harry Potter, he will know." Narcissa felt her heart beat with excitement, if this was Harry Potter, and they presented him to the dark lord, they would be pardoned for life! No more turned backs for the Malfoys. Once they had entered the drawing room, Narcissa cleared her throat catching Lucius' attention.

"What is this?" He questioned standing up at once. He looked at Greyback with disgust and gagged when he saw the swollen face he was carrying around. Narcissa joined his side and rested her hand on his arm looking into his cold depressed eyes. She could remember a time when they were full of romance and joviality.

"They say they've got Potter." Narcissa smiled and turned to a figure who was sitting in the room. "Draco, come here."

Lucius felt his excitement rising. He looked at Draco with a new twinkle in his eye. Draco, who looked more and more like his father everyday, looked at the ground awkwardly. He didn't want to look at the teenager for fear of it actually being him.

"Well, Draco? Is it? Is it Harry Potter?" Lucius asked sounding too enthusiastic, almost like a child at Christmas.

"I can't be sure…" Draco replied barely glancing at the swollen face. He could tell this made his father twitch slightly. Lucius grabbed his son's arm with a passionate force and pulled him closer to the teenager they assumed was Harry.

"But look at him carefully, look! Come Closer!" He urged excitedly as he pulled Draco in front of the swollen face. "Draco," Lucius began to explain, "If we were the ones who hand Potter over to the dark lord, everything will be forgiv-" Lucius was cut of by Greyback's greedy interjection. But he swished it away with a flick of his hand, he was far to excited for whatever the werewolf had to say. Lucius lowered his face to that of what he thought was Harry's. "What did you do to him? How did he get into this state?" He asked holding back another gag.

"That wasn't us." The werewolf replied.

"It looks more like a stinging jinx to me." Lucius muttered as he examined the shiny pink face in front of him. All he could think about was finding the memorable scar that made home on the annoying boys forehead. "There's something there… it could be the scar stretched tight… Draco, come here, look properly!" He was getting impatient with his son, he needed confirmation and he wanted it straight away. He pulled Draco to his side and forced him to examine the face. Draco didn't want to look, it was clear all over his face. Narcissa was biting her nails in front of the fireplace. She watched with bated breath as Draco and Lucius crouched side by side.

"I don't know." He murmured walking away from Lucius. Narcissa nodded her head slightly and rested a hand on Draco's shoulder as he joined her by the fire.

"We had better be certain, Lucius, Completely certain that it is Potter before we summon the dark lord…they say this is his." Narcissa presented the wand to Lucius with as much poise as she could muster, she didn't want anyone to think she was freaking out inside. "It does not resemble Ollivander's description… if we are mistaken, if we call the dark lord here for nothing… remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?" Lucius was silent, but he nodded his head in agreement. Narcissa could tell he was just as afraid as she was about this whole ordeal. Why had their family made this mistake? She looked at Draco and remembered the happy little baby he had been growing up. Where had that gone?

"What about the mudblood, then?" Greyback offered with a twinge of impatience. Narcissa looked at the girl she had barely noticed, she squinted a little before her eyes grew wide.

"Wait! Yes-yes, she was in Malkin's with Potter! I saw her picture in the prophet! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?!" Narcissa sounded just as excited as Lucius at one point. She pulled Draco back over to the captured teens. Draco looked at the girl.

"I… maybe," He looked closer and recognized Hermione at once. "…Yeah." Lucius looked ecstatic once again and walked over to the final bound teenager.

"But then, that's the Weasley boy!" He grinned from ear to ear and grabbed his son's shoulder. "It's them, Potter's friends- Draco look at him, isn't it Arthur Weasley's son, what's his name?"

"Yeah." Draco replied shortly. "It could be." He turned around so he didn't have to look at them anymore. At this moment Bellatrix strode into the room with a hand on her chest at the sudden site of all the people.

"What is this? What's happened, Cissy?" She asked looking at each prisoner with curious yet cruel eyes. She leaned into Hermione and whispered something to herself, then exclaimed aloud gleefully, "This is the mudblood girl? This is Granger?" Lucius scowled at his stepsister, he never like the way she would but into things. She would surely try to steal his family's glory.

"Yes, yes, its Granger! And beside her, we think, Potter! Potter and his friends, caught at last!" He was far too excited to let Bellatrix take his spotlight. Bellatrix shrieked in delight and took a better look at him.

"Are you sure? Well, then, the dark lord must be informed at once!" She pulled up her sleeve excitedly and went to touch it but Lucius grabbed her arm angrily.

"I was about to call him!" He growled stopping her from touching the dark mark. Bellatrix scowled as a pleasant smile crossed Lucius' lips. "I shall summon him, Bella, Potter has been brought to my house, and it is therefore upon my authority." He used her pet name to seduce her into agreeing with him, a trick he had mastered well over the years. But Bellatrix wouldn't be so easily swayed.

"Your authority!" She mocked angrily. "You lost your authority when you lost you wand, Lucius! How dare you! Take your hands off me!" Bellatrix snarled loudly trying to pull her arm from Lucius' tight grasp. Narcissa watched without listening as this argument continued on, everyone wanted something for Potter, and they weren't willing to share. Narcissa clung onto Draco's shoulders affectionately. She prayed Bellatrix would crawl in a hole somewhere and leave her husband alone, but it never happened. Bellatrix would always be there making Lucius feel worse about what happened with the prophecy.

Finally Lucius broke free and brought his index finger to the dark mark, but Bellatrix screamed loudly. Everyone's eyes were on her as she examined the sword that one of the men had been holding. She stepped closer looking as if she had been stabbed in the back.

"What is that?" She managed looking wide-eyed.

"Sword."

"Give it to me."

"It's not yorn, missus, it's mine, I reckon I found it." Aside from his terribly awful English, Bellatrix found this reluctance rather annoying and pulled out her wand blasting the man across the room. She ignored their angry yells as she cursed them all. Narcissa watched as Bellatrix leaned over Greyback and whispered something to him. Everyone watched carefully as she fought with the werewolf, then suddenly she turned to Draco.

"Draco, move this scum outside." She grumbled passively as she walked away from the now unconscious men. "If you haven't got the guts to finish them, then leave them in the courtyard for me." Narcissa stepped forward now, her cheeks were tinged red with anger. She wouldn't have Bellatrix bossing her son around anymore.

"Don't you dare speak to Draco like-"

"Be quiet! The situation is graver than you can possibly imagine, Cissy! We have a very serious problem!" Bellatrix looked completely out of her mind as she breathed heavily. Narcissa's anger subsided for the moment as she looked at her sister. Lucius still stood with his index finger hovering over his arm. "The prisoners must be placed in the cellar, while I think of what to do!" Narcissa shook her head angrily.

"This is my house, Bella, you don't give orders in my-"

"Do it!" Bellatrix cut her sister off once again with a loud shriek. "You have no idea of the danger we are in!"

"Take the prisoners down to the Cellar, Greyback." Narcissa said reluctantly. But Bellatrix butted in once again demanding Granger stay in the drawing room. Bellatrix dragged Granger to the chair and threatened her with a short silver knife. Lucius made his way beside Narcissa and wrapped an arm around her protectively.

"What are you doing, Bellatrix?" He asked looking at the frightened mudblood.

"Questioning, Lucius, questioning." Bellatrix replied as she leaned forward into Granger's face. "Where did you get the sword?"

"What sword?" Granger asked trying to sound innocent and frightened but Bellatrix placed the knife firmly against Granger's throat, she screamed loudly in pain as a bead of blood slipped from under the knife.

"You do know!" Bellatrix screamed ever louder, "WHERE DID YOU GET THE SWORD?" Narcissa looked up at Lucius and rested her head on his shoulder. He was so stiff, but who wouldn't be? She rubbed his chest to calm him slightly, but how could she calm him when she felt so tense herself? "I'm going to ask you again! Where did you get this sword? _Where_?

"We found it-we found it-PLEASE!" Came Granger's terrified response as the knife carved further into her neck.

"You are lying, filthy mudblood, and I know it! You have been inside my vault at Gringotts! Tell me the truth, _tell me the truth_!" Granger screamed in response. "What else did you take? What else have you got? Tell me the truth or, I swear, I shall run you through with this knife!" Hermione screamed more, louder, stinging the ears of all near by. "What else did you take, what else? ANSWER ME! CRUCIO!" The screams from the mudblood were deafening.

Narcissa left the room. She stood in the hall with a hand over her ear to prevent the pain in her head. There was more interrogations and more screaming, then suddenly Lucius voice was heard.

"But we can find out easily!" He cut in. "Draco, fetch the goblin, he can tell us whether the sword is real or not!" Draco left the room and passed his mother. Narcissa grabbed his shoulder briefly then let him go. She turned quietly to enter the room again. She joined Lucius who was leaning against the fireplace ringing his hands.

A few moments later Draco returned with the grotesque goblin in front of him. Bellatrix smiled cruelly at the stubby creature. Then there was a pop. Lucius looked around like a paranoid schizophrenic.

"What was that? Did you hear that? What was that noise in the cellar?" Bellatrix rolled her eyes at him and turned back to the goblin. Lucius rung his hands eagerly, "Draco- no, call Wormtail! Make him go and check!" Bellatrix presented the sword to the goblin and paced for a moment before speaking.

"Well? Is it the true sword?" Everyone looked at the goblin.

"No, it is a fake."

"Are you sure? Quite sure?"

"Yes." The goblin nodded.

"Good." Bellatrix smiled and reached to her arm. "And now, we call the dark lord." She touched her finger to the dark mark and smiled happily. "And I think, we can dispose of the mudblood. Greyback, take her if you want." At this point the Weasley boy came in screaming at the top of his lungs. He flung a curse at Bellatrix knocking the wand from her hand. The rest of the present company turned to the door where Harry had appeared. He pointed his wand at Lucius and stunned him. Lucius collapsed on the floor angrily. Narcissa whipped out her wand and began firing it as she protected her paralyzed husband.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" Bellatrix screamed at last, she clutched Granger tightly in her grasp and dug the knife deep into her unconscious throat. "Drop your wands, drop them, or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!" The two brave teenagers lowered their weapons. "I said, drop them!"

"All right!" Potter replied dropping his wand and raising his hands. Bellatrix smiled.

"Good! Draco, pick them up! The dark lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!" Bellatrix smirked slightly as she began to feel herself take control, but she really wasn't happy. Draco handed her the wands and then returned to his spot next to his mother and father. Lucius was still paralyzed on the ground. "Now, Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of miss mudblood. I am sure the dark lord will not begrudge you the girl, Greyback, after what you have done tonight."

Narcissa looked up when she heard a faint jingling, a second later the chandelier fell from the ceiling. Bellatrix jumped out of the way ditching the mudblood for her own safety. Shards of glass flung out about the room, Narcissa leaned over Lucius to protect his face as she covered her own. Draco balled up on the floor clutching his now blood covered face. Once the glass had settled Narcissa grabbed Draco by his collar and pulled him out of the way as Potter and Weasley reclaimed their wands. She reached for her wand and turned to the door where she assumed the person that rigged the chandelier stood.

"Dobby?!" Narcissa screamed in surprise. "You! You dropped the chandelier-" Dobby replied something squeaky and annoying that Narcissa couldn't comprehend over all of the shouting Bellatrix was doing.

"Kill him, Cissy!" She commanded angrily. Narcissa was about to cast the spell when her wand flung out of her hand. She moaned angrily as she searched for it. Bellatrix growled in anger, "You dirty little monkey! How dare you take a witches wand, how dare you defy your master!" Narcissa crawled along the floor in search of her wand. Lucius lay close by trying to move, but to no avail. Narcissa looked up in time to see Bellatrix fling her knife at the disapperating teenagers.

It became quiet for a moment as the remaining people stood wide-eyed.

"I'm sure I only hit the elf." Bellatrix grumbled. Narcissa stood up and helped Lucius to his feet; the spell had finally worn off.

"The dark lord will not be pleased." He said gravely. Draco looked up at his father's frightened face.

"Draco, come here love, let me fix your face." Narcissa said quietly as she took Draco's hand and sat him on the untouched loveseat. She shook her head gently as she took out a handkerchief and began cleaning his face gently.

"You always screw things up, Lucius." Bellatrix scowled angrily.

"Me?! This wasn't my fault! This was completely your fault!"

"Oh really? Where were you when those brats came in here? Paralyzed on the floor! You were hit! By a boy!" Lucius scowled angrily. "You are so pathetic, Lucius."

"Will you two just _shut up_?!" Narcissa screamed in frustration causing Draco to jump. "The dark lord will be here any minute and what are we going to tell him? I will not be shunned again!" Lucius nodded in agreement but Bellatrix stood strong. She was about to say something when a loud crack sounded throughout the room and the dark lord stood among them.


	37. Chapter 37

Everyone stood up as the dark lord made his presence known in the large drawing room. Draco took a step closer to his father who looked completely dumbfounded. The dark lord looked around anxiously before looking at Bellatrix with his awful red eyes.

"Why have you called me here? I was under the impression you had the boy, but I do not see him." Voldemort strutted around the room eerily for a moment as he waited for a reply. Bellatrix looked from the dark lord to the Malfoys and back with large frightened eyes.

"M-my lord, I-"

"Spare me," Voldemort suddenly appeared right in front of the powerful witch, his nose, or lack there of, was inches from hers. "The stories Bellatrix, I know the boy was here."

"That he was my lord, but he-he-he…" The dark lord rubbed his temples as Bellatrix stumbled over her words. Lucius took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"He escaped, my lord." Voldemort's eyes shot open and bolted to Lucius' form standing ridged in front of his family.

"He _what_?!" he screamed clenching his bony fists. Narcissa flinched at his pitch and pulled Draco into her arms. "Whose fault is this?" The dark lord asked clearly glaring at Lucius because he had failed him once before. Narcissa looked a Bellatrix who stood completely silent, of course she wouldn't owe up to it. Then she looked at Lucius, he would definitely say it was his entire fault to save them, but she wouldn't let that happen. Lucius was just opening his mouth to form words when Narcissa pushed past him.

"It wasn't anyone's fault!" She paused a moment after her outburst. "…My lord." Voldemort widened his eyes at her.

"Is that so?"

Lucius looked at his wife in complete shock, how could she speak out like that? Surely she knew her place. Narcissa stood strong and looked defiantly at the dark lord as he approached her.

"My wife is very tired, my lord, she doesn't know what she's saying, its my fault, blame me." Lucius begged as he stepped forward and pulled Narcissa back.

"No, Lucius." Narcissa yanked her arm out of his protective grasp and stepped forward. "If it were anyone's fault, it would be mine." The dark lord looked amusedly at the couple. "I was the one that didn't believe it was Potter… if I had we could have called you sooner and he wouldn't have had the time to escape." Bellatrix eyed her younger sister silently, she kept thinking about how foolish Narcissa was throwing her life out there for her brain-dead husband. Lucius closed his eyes firmly, wishing that his wife could be spared.

"Well, Mrs. Malfoy, a bold offering. Sparing your life for your family, how noble, and simply pathetic." He raised his arm and held his wand firmly pointed at Narcissa. The dark lord couldn't feel love, it was a known fact, and this was why he could never defeat Harry Potter. How could Narcissa even think for a moment he might spare her for her noble intentions?

"Wait!" Lucius pushed himself in front of Narcissa with his arms spread. "Take me instead!" Narcissa looked at held her hand on Lucius' brave shoulder. She looked closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against his back.

"Lucius, you get softer all the time! At one point I had thought you to be as heartless as me, but look at you now. Pathetic, weak, groveling for me to spare your family." The dark lord glared at Lucius with his deep red snake-like eyes. There was a long silence as Lucius looked bravely into the face of the devil, and then finally the dark lord lowered his arm. "No. No, I still need you." Bellatrix looked shocked. "If you were to go, I'd loose this magnificent manor as a meeting place… and I have a feeling I have more use for you three. Yes, Lucius, I'll spare you, because I need you." Lucius gulped.

"Thank-you, my lord."

Narcissa opened her eyes and looked up. She let out a silent breath and held her husband tighter. The dark lord turned and strode out of the room with his long black cloak sweeping the ground behind him. Once they were sure he was out of hearing range Bellatrix looked over at Lucius with her eyes bulging out of her head.

"You are the luckiest bastard, Lucius Malfoy!" She said shrilly pointing a finger at Lucius' face. "I would have killed you in a second! I don't know how or why the dark lord took mercy on your pitiful soul, but he did so you'd best pray to gods and thank them." With that Bellatrix left the room faster than she came in. Lucius looked back at Narcissa who was now hugging Draco tight.

"Are you alright?" He asked, his voice returning to its normal level of calm. Narcissa looked up at him and gently stepped away from her son. She rested a fragile hand on Lucius' cheek which he soothingly closed his eyes too. Narcissa let her hand fall from his face and wrapped her arms tightly around her husband's waist.

"We're fine, thanks to you." She whispered into his chest.

"Me?" Lucius asked shocked. "I did nothing but cower! How can you think of me as brave at all?"

"You stood up to the dark lord himself, tried to sacrifice yourself for your family. Don't tell me that isn't brave." She kissed him intimately on his swollen lips. Lucius smiled slightly, but it vanished when he looked back to his son.

"Draco, my son…" Draco looked up from what he had been gazing at thoughtlessly. He looked battered and bruised and Lucius could tell this was nothing he needed to be dealing with. "… How could I have been so foolish as to let you get swept up in this? Either of you. I've been such a fool." Draco said nothing, he just returned his gaze back to the floor.

"Don't beat yourself up." Narcissa said. "We still have a long way to go before we're out of this whole mess." Lucius tore his eyes away from Narcissa's sparkling blue ones. It really would be a long time before they would be done with everything, maybe even never. They just needed to stay strong together as a family and pull through this.

* * *

A/N: holy long time no post, batman. So sorry you guys, I'll do better to be faster next time.


	38. Chapter 38

It was early morning in the Malfoy house, so early in fact that no one else, but Lucius, was awake yet. No one, that is, but a few house elves here and there working away. Lucius was in his office leaning back into his huge leather chair. He stroked his chin thoughtfully as he considered the letter before him. It had been one from his sister-in-law, Bellatrix. This wasn't at all good news to hear. A few moments went by of complete silent contemplation, and then a soft tap was heard on the door.

"Come." Lucius said throwing the parchment lazily onto his desk. Narcissa pushed open the large heavy door and entered slowly. Lucius smiled at her and folded his hands on the desk in front of him.

"Good morning." Narcissa greeted him with a light kiss. "I'm getting sick of waking up alone you know." She smirked as she ran her hand through his long light-blond hair. Lucius cupped her hand in his own and leaned into it with his cheek.

"I'm sorry, love, things are just so hectic. You know that." He responded motioning to his paper-covered desk. Narcissa glanced onto the desk and skimmed over a few papers, one in particular got her attention and she reached out to it. Lucius cleared his throat uncomfortably as her eyes began to scan the letter he had received from Bellatrix. "Ah yes, I was meaning to tell you about that." Narcissa glanced at him from the letter and then back. Her eyes looked panicked. "Now don't worry-"

"Lucius, how can I not worry?!" Narcissa asked frantically. "My sister's vault was broken into! By Harry Potter himself!" She began to pace around the room throwing her hands about as she talked. "Bellatrix must be simply beside herself having a mudblood pretend to be her!"

"You're making a bigger deal out of this than you need to." Lucius said shaking his head.

"What did they steal?" Narcissa asked skimming through the letter. Lucius gritted his teeth and wheeled his chair away from Narcissa's shocked face. "The cup?! He stole the cup?!" She shrieked falling back into the armchair that sat adjacent to Lucius' desk. "The dark lord will be absolutely furious! How could you say I'm making too big of a deal of things?!" Lucius gnawed on his index finger nervously before wheeling his chair back around to face his wife.

"Narcissa, I know this is hard for you to understand, but be thankful that the screw up was not our fault." Lucius gave a weak smile as he stood up from his chair to approach his wife. Narcissa shook her head angrily. "Now-now, hear me out. Your 'oh so perfect' evil sister has finally screwed up and wasn't able to blame it on us. This is a good thing for use."

"Have you no empathy?" Narcissa asked sulkily.

"Of course I do! But right now are family really needs to get out of the dog house." Narcissa couldn't believe her husband was just so unthinking when it came to her sister.

"As of now, Lucius Malfoy, you've just entered it." With that Narcissa picked up her skirts, turned her nose to the ceiling and left Lucius alone in his office. He tilted his head in a questioning moment, and then shook it regretting ever getting the letter.

Narcissa stormed into the large kitchen area where a few house elves busied themselves with breakfast. She grabbed an apple greedily from a nearby bowl and bit into it. Draco, who had been sitting at the counter, looked at her briefly before going back to tearing apart a croissant. Narcissa looked at him for a moment before finally speaking.

"You have to go back to school today. I don't care how much you don't want to go, you have to." She threw her apple core to one of the house elves that then took it to the garbage can. Draco looked up at his mom with puppy like eyes.

"But mum, I can't go back to school! That whole traumatizing experience is still affecting my brain!" He told her as he clutched his head with his hands. Narcissa rolled her eyes.

"That's enough." She snapped. "I'm not going to deal with anymore bull today. You're going back to Hogwarts." Lucius grumbled something about waking up on the wrong side of the bed and turned away from his mother. Draco hadn't wanted to go back to school after the holidays because he was worried about the other kids finding out about yet another of his family's botches. After the last screw up he had tried his best to ignore the comments about how useless his family was becoming. But he simply couldn't bare it this time. Narcissa had been pretty understanding until this morning when she just couldn't care less. "Go to your bedroom, get one of the house elves to pack and bring down your trunk."

Draco slowly got off the stool he was on and dragged his feet with him out of the kitchen. Narcissa shook her head and sighed heavily. She glanced at one of the house elves carrying the tray for Lucius' office and stopped it in its tracks.

"That is going to my husband, correct?" Narcissa asked coldly.

"Yes mistress." The elf nodded vigorously.

"Tell him that I am taking Draco to Hogwarts as soon as he is packed and I wont be back till later this afternoon."

"Yes mistress." The little elf left the kitchen quickly leaving Narcissa alone with the remaining elves. She looked around briefly before leaving the kitchen herself to grab her traveling cloak. When she got to the door Draco was there already with his suitcase and a rather nasty frown.

"Your face may freeze like that you know." Narcissa reprimanded as a house elf handed her a set of black gloves.

"Let it." Draco moped and crossed his arms angrily. Narcissa shook her head. Draco was seventeen, yet he still acted like a spoilt child. Just as she was putting on her cloak Lucius appeared at the far end of the hall calling out her name.

"Narcissa! What is the meaning of this?" He asked sternly and gestured to Draco's bags. "I thought we had discussed, and decided upon, letting Draco take more time from school after what happened." Narcissa closed her eyes angrily.

"Lucius, you are _both_ too afraid of what other people will think. I want Draco to break that. He is going back to that school with his head held high! I am getting sick of you running the operations. We 'discussed'? More like, you thought it was best, and me being a loving supporting wife went along with it, just like I went along with you becoming a death eater seventeen years ago!" She grabbed her scarf from the house elf and wrapped it firmly around her swan-like neck. "Not anymore. _I_ have decided that Draco is going back to school and that is final! He can't afford to miss any education in this world." Draco looked at his dad solemnly before putting on his coat.

"Well then…" Lucius said as he fixed his collar. "I'm coming with you."

"What?" Draco and Narcissa asked in unison.

"Well of course, I couldn't have people thinking I'm too ashamed to step out of my own house and face the world when my family is out and about." He explained as he slid on his leather gloves. "Besides, everyone should be all a buzz with Bellatrix's latest news. They'll have all forgotten about us." He flashed a cheeky grin before he saw the look on his wife's face. "Sorry." He said quickly.

As they stepped out of the large front doors of their house, the Malfoy's all turned on the spot and disappeared into thin air.

With a loud pop the Malfoy's re-appeared just outside of the Hogwarts property. Lucius and Narcissa strode with a purpose past the gates and onto the land dragged Draco behind them. It took but a few moments to get into the castle itself, when they did they were greeted by one of the Carrow's, the girl one to be exact.

"Ah, the Malfoys!" She said in a rather disgusting voice. "I didn't think I'd be seeing you in a while." Draco looked at the students that were near by carefully. They were all looking at his family since the ugly Carrow sister was the only one speaking.

"We have been busy the last week or so." Lucius lied in his most charming voice. "We were far too busy to get Draco back to school on time, but we're here now. And he's ready to learn." He gave a charming grin and patted his son on the back. The Carrow sister eyed him curiously.

"What could you lot possibly be doing?" She inquired.

"Vacationing mostly. It's been so stressful lately as you can imagine." Lucius told her. He tapped his cane against the ground and began heading towards the headmaster's office with Narcissa on his arm. "It was nice chatting with you Electro."

"That's Alecto." The girl Carrow snarled as Lucius walked by. He paid her no mind as he left up the stairs with his family. Draco looked back at the students her were still looking at them. Most of them would have bought the story his father had just made up, but he knew that no Slytherin student would. They would all know about the happenings with the death eaters. They would all be thinking his father's words were 'just another feeble attempt to gain lost respect'.

Once they had arrived at the headmaster's office, having passed the gargoyle and climbing the stairs, Lucius knocked politely on the office door. A familiar voice allowed them all entrance. Lucius pushed open the door with his cane and entered the large familiar room. It looked so much like it had when Dumbledore was occupying it, but now instead of him sitting behind the desk, a large portrait of him hung over it.

"Lucius Malfoy. A pleasure as always." Severus Snape greeted him as he came in. He crossed the room in a few strides and shook the man's hand. He then turned to Narcissa and kissed hers. "It's nice to see you, Narcissa." And then with a jerk of the head he simply said, "Draco."

"Severus, as you know my son has been at home with us these past few days." Lucius began idly. "I'm hoping you can excuse him for that, but now he is back."

"I wont lie, Lucius, I'm rather surprised to see that." Severus said as he raked his hand through his greasy hair to get it out of his dark eyes. "I had half expected you to just pull him out for the rest of the year considering what happened."

"Yes, everyone was expecting that." Lucius replied, his eyes flicking to his wife for a split second.

"I thought it was best that Draco come back to school." Narcissa added. "I don't want him missing out on his education."

"Not that he could get much of one these days." Severus drawled.

"Are you running this school to the ground, Severus?" Lucius jested with a slight smile. Severus shook his head.

"I'm not running it at all, you see." He explained bringing a hand to his forehead; he then dropped his voice to a low whisper. "The dark lord is completely running everything around here. If things had been my way do you honestly think I would have the Carrow's teaching classes?"

"Draco tells us they're quite violent with the students." Narcissa said eyeing her son who now shifted uncomfortably.

"Yes, well… I will never fully agree with torturing students for minor troubles." Severus walked over to his desk and took a seat in the large chair just under Dumbledore. "The whole world is going to hell, I'm afraid, and it all starts here." Lucius nodded his head in agreement.

"We should all be lucky when this is over." He said.

"You know it wont be, Lucius. Once the dark lord has won, things like this will still happen." Narcissa pointed out. Draco rubbed his arm awkwardly as the adults spoke. He felt too uncomfortable to be talking doom.

"Can I leave?" He asked all of a sudden causing the three adults to look at him.

"Of course, you can go to your dormitories. Classes as usual starting tomorrow." Severus informed him. Draco nodded numbly before turning to leave. Narcissa grabbed him for a moment and planted a kiss on his forehead.

"Take this," she said handing Draco her slim feminine wand. "Just in case anything happens, I want you to be able to protect yourself." Draco nodded and slipped the wand into his cloak. "Goodbye, love." Narcissa smiled weakly as her son left the office closing the door behind him.

"He'll be fine, Narcissa." Severus offered as he brought his hands together in front of his face. Narcissa nodded.

"I hope so." She mumbled. Lucius looked down at his wife and then back at Severus.

"Well, we better be off." He said. "It was nice visiting with you Severus, we'll be seeing you again soon I'm sure."

"I'm afraid it might not be as pleasant." Severus smiled.

"Goodbye." Lucius said as he opened the door for Narcissa who just waved.

"Bye." Severus replied watching Lucius close the door behind them.

* * *

A/N: well enough of that excitement =)


	39. Chapter 39

"Narcissa! Narcissa, my love, wake up!" Lucius shook Narcissa harshly to wake her from her sleep. They had decided to go to bed early that night, but didn't get more than a three hours of sleep. Narcissa finally stirred and rolled onto her back to look at Lucius.

"What is it, dear?" She asked now sitting up to see Lucius quickly pulling on his trousers.

"The dark lord is summoning us." He explained as he fought to get a shirt on. "Something big is about to happen I just know it!" Narcissa got out of bed quickly and ran to her large walk in closet.

"I hope Draco is alright!" She said, sliding on some pants and a light shirt. She then reached into the closet and pulled out to black robes and tossed one to Lucius. Narcissa slid the robe on and flicked her hair out from under the collar. Lucius fumbled to get his robe on, but finally completed the task and tied his hair back in a neat ribbon.

"He'll be fine, lets go." He told Narcissa as he grabbed his wand of the side table.

"Ah-ah, your mask!" Narcissa reminded him. Lucius smiled and her vaguely and flicked his wand. The creepy silver and black mask appeared on his face at once, Narcissa shivered slightly but tried to hide it from him. Lucius saw at once, but he hadn't time to think about it. He took her hand at once and the two disappeared into the night.

When they reappeared, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were in a crowd of death eaters. Lucius looked all around for Severus, or Bellatrix but he couldn't find them. Narcissa's grip tightened in his hand as they stood amongst the other less important death eaters. She really hated being involved in this at all, but she had been dragged into it thanks to the recent events. She may not have carried the mark, but she was as much a death eater as anyone else now. All of a sudden she spotted Bellatrix in the crowd, her hair flying behind her as she sped through people.

"Lucius, there's Bella." Narcissa pointed to her older sister as she tugged on Lucius' hand. Lucius spotted her just as she approached them with her malicious smile.

"Cissa, lovely to see you." She beamed hugging her sister sweetly. She then turned to Lucius and her smile faded. "Lucius." She greeted.

"Pleasure as always." Lucius spat dryly.

"Get along you two." Narcissa frowned and looked back at her sister. "Bella, what is going on here? Where are we? Where is the dark lord?"

"Well, Cissa my dear, we are in the forbidden forest just outside of Hogwarts, the dark lord is on his way and we are about to wage war." Bellatrix explained in the most pleasant of voices. Narcissa paled.

"Wage war? On the school?" She swallowed a rather large lump from her throat. "But Draco is in there! And so many other children, much younger than he is! We can't simply do that!"

"Don't worry, the dark lord is giving them a chance to give up Potter. They'll have time to evacuate the weaker students, and get their 'army' together." Bellatrix said army as if it was the biggest joke of life. "This is going to be amazing." Narcissa bit her lip uncomfortably and turned to her husband. Bellatrix followed her glance and suddenly thought of something.

"Oh, Lucius, I almost forgot," She said in a most unenthusiastic voice. "The dark lord wanted to see you as soon as you got here, he's in the shrieking shack." Lucius glared at her angrily for not telling him sooner. He turned to Narcissa and kissed her on the cheek before he disapparated.

"Do you think there is a chance they will give up Potter?" Narcissa asked her older sister. Bellatrix looked as if she were going to say "not a chance" and then her face changed when she looked at her baby sister's eyes.

"Sure there is, Cissa." She sighed and hugged her sister. "But I'll be honest when I say I don't think they will… maybe Draco will go home when they're evacuating people. He is a bit of a chicken." Bellatrix smiled as she let out a tiny laugh and wiped away a tear.

"Well, he has my wand in case." She sniffled.

"Your wand?" Bellatrix asked in shock. "But what can you use to protect yourself?"

"Well I didn't exactly see myself here at the time." Narcissa replied awkwardly.

* * *

Lucius climbed the stairs of the shrieking shack fearing of falling through one of the rickety steps. As he got to the top he crossed the small hallway and entered a room of dust and broken things strewn about. The house creaked and moaned as it usually did, but Lucius ignored it completely when he spotted the dark lord and his pet snake, Nagini. He stopped just a foot or so into the room and folded his hands behind his back in a polite manor.

"Take a seat Lucius." Voldemort gestured a rather gruesome hand towards a rickety old armchair in a dark corner of the room. Lucius nodded and took a seat in the chair, which he was surprised didn't collapse under his weight.

"My lord," He spoke at last, he could no longer keep his calm façade and his voice cracked slightly. Lucius swallowed a lump in his throat and continued. "My lord… please… my son…" He was hoping that with any luck, the dark lord would let him enter the school to retrieve his son, or better yet stop this war. That seemed almost ludicrous now.

"If your son is dead, Lucius, it is not my fault. He did not come and join me, like the rest of the Slytherins." When he heard this, Lucius almost fainted. Why had his son not come and join the dark lord? Was he mad? Had he officially lost his mind? "Perhaps he has decided to befriend Harry Potter?" Lucius looked at the floor in shock.

"No – never." He whispered. Voldemort smiled cruelly and slid Nagini's tail through his fingers.

"You must hope not." He said simply.

"Aren't – aren't you afraid, my lord, that Potter might die at another hand but yours?" The dark lord looked agitated now. Lucius bit the inside of his lip and decided to continue. "Wouldn't it be… forgive me… more prudent to call off this battle, enter the castle and seek him y-yourself?" Now Lucius regretted his words. The dark lord stood up and glared down at him.

"Do not pretend, Lucius." Voldemort growled. "You wish the battle to cease so that you can discover what has happened to your son." He then lowered his voice a pulled out a calmer demeanor. "And I do not need to seek Potter. Before the night out, Potter will have come to find me." He smiled causing shivers to run up Lucius' spine. Then the smile faded and the dark lord looked down at the wand he held in his hand. Lucius couldn't help but look down at it as well. "Go and fetch Snape." Lucius looked confusedly at the dark lord.

"Snape, m-my lord?" He asked wondering why on earth the dark lord could possibly want Severus at a time like this.

"Snape." Voldemort said coldly. "Now. I need him. There is a – service – I require from him." He then turned and conjured a type of bubble that was suspended in mid air. He removed the snake from his shoulders and put it into the bubble like sphere and sighed. The dark lord turned back to Lucius who was still sitting there. "Go." Voldemort commanded angrily. Lucius jumped out of his chair as if he had ants in his trousers. He stumbled towards the door and left the room as fast as he could.

If only the dark lord had permitted him to go find his son. So that he could see what could have possibly possessed his son from joining the Death Eaters in combat. Lucius disappeared from the front step of the shrieking shack, when he reappeared he was back where he had left Narcissa. Only now, Narcissa was not there. Lucius looked around frantically among the madness before turning to a near by Death Eater.

"Where is my wife?" He demanded grabbing the black sleeve of the masked man. They both ducked for a moment as a shot of green light flew over their heads.

"I have no idea, Malfoy." The Death Eater grunted as he dodged another green light. "Maybe you should keep track of your women better." He then pointed his wand and fired a curse at whoever had been firing at him. Lucius growled angrily before running to the next Death Eater.

"Have you seen my wife? Have you seen Narcissa Malfoy?" He asked desperately. He was beginning to feel worried for her well being. The death eater ignored him for a few moments.

"She went into the woods with a few other death eaters." He said running into a crowd. Lucius let out a short sigh of relief before running towards the woods. He ran into the darkness, weaving through trees. Sounds of the battle behind him pumped adrenalin into his system like a soldier in Vietnam. Lucius heard a few men yelling and saw that they were death eaters. He pulled his hood tight over his head and ran after them hoping they would lead him in the right direction. He barely even noticed that the blasts had ceased behind him.

"What is this all about anyways?" One of the men said to the others.

"He's giving Potter a chance to turn himself in." Another Death Eater replied breathlessly. Lucius quirked his eyebrow slightly before he saw the large swarm of death eaters among the trees. He stopped to get a good look at the group and was violently shoved by another Death Eater just passing by. Narcissa stood by Bellatrix near the fire, her hood was pulled back to reveal her silky blonde hair and her hands were tucked neatly in their sleeves. Lucius crossed through the throng of Death Eaters to get to her. He heard whispers and murmurs about everything that had been happening, but instead of staying to listen he tried to push the thoughts completely from his mind.

"The dark lord should be here any minute, Cissa." Bellatrix smiled at her younger sister hoping to comfort her.

"Well, I will admit that this pause in fighting eases my mind slightly." Narcissa told her as she rung her hands nervously. Bellatrix rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure Draco is fine." Narcissa prayed that her sister's kind words were true. Then she saw Lucius shoving his way through the crowd; he looked a bit messy from being on the battlefield moments ago.

"Lucius!" Narcissa called out to him. Lucius looked up and forced a smile as he shoved past the final person permitting him from being with his wife. He allowed her to jump into his arms and hug him tightly. Bellatrix rolled her eyes in disgust; they couldn't be alone for five minutes without missing each other.

"What is going on here?" Lucius asked after a few moments passed. Narcissa lifted her head up to answer but Bellatrix beat her to it.

"The dark lord is going to be here any minute to await the arrival of Harry Potter." She grinned happily. Lucius quirked an eyebrow and looked about him at all the Death Eaters.

"He thinks Harry Potter will come strolling in here willingly?"

"Well of course. If anyone knows Harry Potter it's the dark lord." Bellatrix answered in a condescending tone that angered Lucius. He was about to say something haughty back to her when a loud crack was heard throughout the crowd that was now dead silent. Lucius turned around slowly to witness Voldemort striding over to where he, Narcissa and Bellatrix were standing. Bellatrix greeted him with her most over done voice. It made Lucius simply disgusted that she tried so hard to be the best in the eyes of the dark lord.

"Yaxley, Dolohov!" Voldemort shouted into the crowd.

"My lord?" Both Death Eaters replied together.

"Keep watch for Potter, he should be here soon." The dark lord ordered them calmly. The two men took off into the trees in the direction of Hogwarts; the one Harry Potter was most likely to come through.

Time passed so slow in those next grueling minutes. The dark lord was standing with his head bent towards the ground the whole time just clutching his new wand. Narcissa bit her nails in worry, she was beginning to fear that Potter wouldn't come and then her son would surely be killed if he weren't already. She looked up at Lucius, who must have been thinking the same thing because he looked terribly frightened and shaky. Lately his strong façade was broken easily whenever the dark lord was near. He could so easily hide his emotions when speaking with people, but if the dark lord was present his face clearly showed his discomfort.

After the time the dark lord had given ran out, Dolohov and Yaxley came back to the group. Everyone watched as they approached the dark lord to give him or her their news.

"No sign of him, my lord." Dolohov said in a voice that sounded as if it had a twinge of nervousness to it. Voldemort didn't reply. The two Death Eaters backed up cautiously when they saw him move his wand about in his hand. Narcissa's eyes widened fearfully and looked up at Lucius. Bellatrix took a step forward, towards the dark lord.

"My lord…" She said, but her voice faded away when the dark lord lifted a hand to her face. Narcissa gulped and rested a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"I thought he would come, I expected him to come." Voldemort said plainly. He almost sounded disappointed, but nobody would dare say that out loud. "I was, as it seems… mistaken..." Bellatrix held in the urge to say something. Everything went completely silent for a split second. All that anyone could hear was the crack of the fire and the deafening sound of cold silence. Suddenly a noise was heard from behind a tree and a voice rung out throughout the camp of Death Eaters.

"You weren't."

It was Harry Potter he had come after all. Most people gasped or cried out as they rose to their feet at the very sight of the boy. Bellatrix laughed in complete jovial excitement causing Narcissa's skin to crawl. Lucius put an arm around his wife and hugged her tightly to his side. She didn't need to see the death of a boy the same age as their very own son.

"HARRY, NO!" Lucius turned his head and for the first time noticed the filthy Hagrid chained to a tree. He watched as a Death Eater silenced the gigantic man and then his attention was back on Potter and the dark lord. For a few moments the two just looked at each other, contemplating what move to make maybe. Narcissa hid her face into Lucius' thick black robes when the dark lord finally began speaking.

"Harry Potter, the boy who lived." And with that cool statement, Voldemort lifted his wand and mumbled a few simple words. A shot of dazzling green light was fired at the teenaged boy and sent his body flying backwards, but as it did, the dark lords body shot backwards at the same time. Bellatrix gasped loudly as the dark lord hit a tree and hurried to his side calling out to him. Lucius and Narcissa didn't dare move from their spots, but everyone around them shuffled about to get a glimpse at what had happened. For a few moments the dark lord lay with his eyes shut, but after those moments passed his eyes shot open like lightening.

"That will do." The dark lord said as he got back onto his feet. Bellatrix offered her assistance but Voldemort turned it down nastily. "I do not require assistance." He said sharply. The dark lords eyes fell onto the boy lying face down on the ground and he pointed towards him. "The boy… is he dead?" He glanced around for someone to go check for him. His eyes fell on Narcissa who was now staring at the boy; Lucius had a protective arm around her shoulder. "You!" Voldemort fired his wand in her direction causing her to fall to the ground out of Lucius' arms. She shrieked in pain and Lucius bent to help her but was stopped by the dark lord who raised his wand to him. He looked back at Narcissa. "Examine him. Tell me whether he is dead."

Narcissa shakily got up from the ground and approached the motionless body. She felt everyone's eyes on her form as she slid down to the ground to examine the boy. Her breathing was slightly ragged as she opened Potter's eye with her soft feminine fingers. She then slid her hand down the front of his robes she leaned her face close to his and her long blonde hair draped over his face. She felt his heart beating in his chest and held back a gasp. All at once the thought of asking about Draco seemed to be the only thing that mattered. She just had to know if he was all right, she had to.

"Is Draco alive? Is he in the castle?" She whispered so quietly into Potter's ear. Her heart beat erratically hoping nobody had heard her. Narcissa brought her ear close to the boy's mouth to hear his short quiet answer.

"Yes."

In her excitement her hand clenched the boys chest. She pulled it away quickly and turned to the others. They were all looking at her waiting for an answer. Narcissa knew she would have to tell everyone that he was dead for her to be able to enter the castle and find her son. The thought of total betrayal never crossed her mind once at this point.

"He is dead!" She called out to everyone listening. Her words were like permission for the Death Eaters to celebrate. They all burst out into mad cheering and hollering. Voldemort looked so pleased as he pulled out his wand and began torturing the poor boys dead body. Narcissa ignored it completely as she joined her husband. Lucius looked down at her and pulled her into a hug.

"He's alive." She whispered into his ear quietly. Lucius pulled back in shock then looked around to see if anyone might have heard her.

"What were you thinking?" He whispered sharply. "If the dark lord finds out-"

"I'm not worried about it." Narcissa cut him off with her own whispers. "We'll all march back to the castle in victory and there we will be able to find Draco!" Lucius paused as if all the lights had just been turned on inside his brain. He looked down at the love of his life and smiled.

"Narcissa, my love, you are a genius." Narcissa smiled and hugged Lucius tightly.

"Move." Voldemort called out causing the pleasant moment between Lucius and Narcissa to come to an end. They both witnessed the now unchained Hargid holding the limp body of Harry Potter, truly the cruelest torture for the old fool. The Death Eaters all began to follow the giant man out of the clearing and through the forest. Narcissa and Lucius followed closely behind Bellatrix and the dark lord. They watched as Hagrid called out angrily to the centuars whom were all standing as if they were watching a parade.

Finally they reached the front step of the castle. Narcissa fought the urge to take off right there to find Draco. Lucius must have shared her feelings because he clutched her hand tightly in his own. Soon they would be a family again. In just a short time everything wouldn't matter anymore.

* * *

A/N: Oooooh, Im so pathetic, I was so lazy today I didn't even read over this to see if I made any screw ups. I just simply ran a spell check. If anything is effed in this chapter Im so sorry guys.

-Teenfox


	40. Chapter 40

Narcissa Malfoy stood perfectly still with her head held high as the dark lord came up with some brilliant story to make the people of Hogwarts believe Potter was a self centered prick. It was genius really; make it harder for everyone by telling them the good-natured boy was really not what they thought he was. Narcissa didn't really care. She had completely detached herself from the scene around her. In her mind all she could think about was running to find Draco. Narcissa felt like she was crawling in her own skin, she was in the moment where she just simply had to move. Inside she screamed at the top of her lungs to be permitted to burst into movement. She wanted to just burst out and run to the castle doors. Why was Voldemort taking so long? Couldn't he just get his stupid speech over with?

Lucius Malfoy had a completely different train of thought running through his head. He too was ignoring the dark lords speech and thinking nothing but Draco, but unlike Narcissa's anxiety attack, he spent this time searching. His weary eyes scanned the crowd of teenagers before him. They all looked shocked and completely abandoned. Lucius' eyes didn't linger to long on the faces of the heartbroken teens, he simply kept searching for Draco. Of course, he couldn't see his dear son anywhere, and Draco was a rather tall teenager now. This could only mean two things, Draco had gone home with the evacuating students, or he was dead. The latter of the two scared him completely.

Suddenly both Malfoy's thoughts were stopped in their tracks as one of the teenagers was called over. Narcissa watched yet another teenage boy, no older than Draco, face down in the dirt. He was still alive, but the picture startled her poor heart nonetheless.

"It is Neville Longbottom, my lord!" Narcissa heard Bellatrix answer happily. "The boy who has been giving the Carrows so much trouble! The son of the Aurors Remember?" Voldemort nodded his head with a most evil grin.

"Ah, yes, I remember." He watched as the boy struggled to pull himself off the ground to look brave. "But you are a pure-blood, aren't you, my brave boy?"

"So what if I am?" The boy said defiantly. Everyone watched in awe at the spectacle before him or her. It was hard to believe the boy was still alive at this point. The dark lord looked at the boy thoughtfully, the faintest smile was on his face.

"You show spirit, and bravery, and you come of noble stock. You will make a very valuable Death Eater. We need your kind Neville Longbottom." Everyone's eyes turned to the brave young man standing in front of the dark lord. He looked completely unshaken.

"I'll join you when hell freezes over. Dumbledore's Army!" Neville cried out and the crowd of people behind him cheered along with him. Voldemort looked completely unfazed but his words didn't make it seem that way.

"Very well, if that is your choice, Longbottom, we revert to the original plan. On your head… be it." The dark lord pulled out his wand and a moment later an object flew down through a broken window. Lucius watched the object move swiftly down into Voldemort's hand and recognized it as the sorting hat. He had wondered where the dark lord was going to go with this one. "There will be no more sorting at Hogwarts School, no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won't they, Neville Longbottom." The boy was silent and soon stiff with a flick of the dark lord's wand. He approached Neville and placed the old hat on the young boy's head.

Everything went into a kind of slow motion as Lucius and Narcissa watched Voldemort light the hat on fire. Lucius clutched his wife in his arms as he watched as centaurs and giants came into play. Everything suddenly became chaotic once again. Lucius' eyes widened as he watch the Longbottom boy pull the sword of Griffindor from the burning sorting hat and strike the snake that the dark lord prized so much.

After that, nothing even mattered. Narcissa grabbed Lucius' hand and pulled him with all her might towards the castle doors where most people were now running. Lucius pulled out the replacement wand he had gotten when Voldemort had shattered his, and began deflecting spells from Narcissa. She had let go of his hands and cupped both hers around her mouth as she screamed her son's name. Lucius protected her from yet another attack.

"DRACO!" He hollered over the crowd of fighters.

Lucius scanned the crowd for his son but he couldn't find him. His heart beat so erratically he thought he might die of a heart attack then and there. Everywhere around them fellow Death Eaters fell to the ground. Their team was fighting a losing battle and they were doing nothing to help. Lucius had to shake his head of these thoughts, nothing mattered anymore, and once they found their son they would stay out of this dirty business forever.

"DRACO!" Narcissa screamed once more as she ran about frantically.

She shrieked in pain as her ankle had been viciously attacked by a dirty house elf from the kitchen. You knew things were getting out of hand when you were being attacked by house elves. Lucius came to her rescue and shot the beast away with a flick of his wand. Narcissa leaned on him and pulled up her robes to see her bloody ankle. It wasn't much of a wound, but she would be in a bit of pain. She looked up into Lucius' eyes and without another word turned her head.

"DRACO!" She screamed and took off.

Lucius followed her closely. She was in so much pain he could tell, but she wasn't about to give up, the look in her eyes a moment ago told him that. Lucius began shoving people out of his way as he ran after his wife and called out to his son. They ran all about the great hall having no such luck. Finally Lucius took control and grabbed Narcissa's hand pulling her out of the great hall.

"DRACO!" They called out in unison.

The two concerned parents bolted down the closest hall screaming the same name over and over. Their voices were beginning to crack and Narcissa was having trouble keeping her pace. Lucius stopped her and held a finger to her protesting lips. With one quick movement he had her in his arms and began running down the hallways once again.

"Where could he be?" Narcissa asked as she looked around. "You don't think he really went home on the train do you?" Lucius didn't answer right away. It was hard to tell with Draco; despite everything he was a slight chicken.

"We won't know until we find out." He replied after a moment passed. Narcissa nodded her head in agreement. Then for the first time ever, they noticed the noise coming from inside the castle had stopped. Narcissa looked at Lucius with a brief sign of curiosity but then it was gone.

"DRACO!" She screamed in a mare desperate manor.

Narcissa listened briefly and then turned her head in Lucius' chest. Lucius didn't need to look down to know she was crying. He didn't want her to feel like this was the end. How could they have lost their only son? All Lucius could think about was that it was his fault. If he had just bucked up seventeen years ago and listened to Narcissa, they wouldn't be in this mess. He dragged his wife into it, and then his only son who may or may not be dead. It was hard for him not to break down and start crying himself.

"MOM?"

Narcissa and Lucius shot both their heads up. There, at the very far end of the hallway, stood a very roughed up looking teenaged boy with light blonde hair. Lucius set Narcissa onto her feet and she began crying once again.

"DRACO!" She cried raising both hands to her mouth to cover her wails. Draco began running down the hallway at full speed. Even Lucius was beginning to tear up. Draco ran into his parents' arms and embraced them both.

"I thought I would never see you again." Draco told them in a muffled voice thanks to his fathers shoulder. Lucius pulled away for a moment to survey his son.

"My dear boy, you're a Malfoy! You should have known we couldn't be separated for long." He smiled warmly at his son and embraced him again. Narcissa kept laying kisses all over his battered face and squeezing him with several hugs. Once Lucius was able to pry his wife from his poor son, he made her sit on a window's ledge to look at her ankle.

"It's not that bad, dear." She protested as Lucius got down on his knees to heal the wound.

"Well I'm not going to carry you back down there." Narcissa laughed for the first time in a very long time. She looked up at Draco who had a slight smile as well.

"Come here, love." Narcissa instructed Draco softly. She put a light hand to his bruised cheek and kissed it very lightly. In almost an instant, the bruise went away. "Just like when you were a toddler." She smiled. Lucius stood up off the ground and took Narcissa's hand in his own.

"Sounds like the war is over." He said emotionlessly. With that the three Malfoys made their way to the great hall. They were shocked to find that when they had arrived the dark lord lay motionless on the ground in front of Harry Potter. They had arrived just in time for a boom of cheers and shouts to break out.

After that everything just seemed to fall into place for Hogwarts. The tables were set back up and a feast was lay out. Lucius cleared his throat as he sat down at one of the tables. Nobody was really caring for houses at this point. Narcissa took a seat next to him and Draco next to her. The three of them eyed everyone carefully wondering if this was the best idea.

"Do you think we'll be arrested?" Draco asked looking at his father. Lucius picked up a fork in his hand and looked at the food in front of him before answering.

"I have a feeling we'll be alright, Draco." He turned back to his food and began eating slowly to see if anyone was watching him or giving him dirty looks. No one really seemed to care.

"Don't you worry," Narcissa smiled at her only son. "Technically we aren't Death Eaters anymore. You see, I betrayed the dark lord, I told him Potter was dead when he was really alive."

"Your mother had a hand in saving the world." Lucius smirked. "They can't possibly do anything to us now, Potter will vow for us." Lucius knew he wouldn't have to come up with any lies about being possessed this time. He felt that he was a changed man; he would never toil in dark affairs again. Lucius Malfoy had decided he would just stay a hard working father to support his family and that was it.

As the hour passed the Malfoys looked uncomfortable in their own skins. The three of remained silent and didn't speak with any of the jovial characters running about. After a while the three of them decided maybe it was best for them to leave. They made their way to the hall where they caught site of Potter heading in the direction of Griffindor Tower.

"Potter." Lucius called out to the teenager. "So sorry to disturb you on your way to winding down, but I wanted to thank you for saving my son." Harry surveyed the family for a minute then smiled. He walked towards them and shook Lucius' outstretched hand. He then turned to Narcissa.

"I'd like to thank you, Mrs. Malfoy, for saving MY life. If you hadn't have told Voldemort I was dead none of this would have happened." Narcissa smiled and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

"Well, it was the least I could do. You basically reunited us."

And with that Lucius and Narcissa headed for the exit of the large castle. Draco turned and gave Harry a short wave of goodbye before following his parents. The sun was now shining brightly and the grounds looked hideous with destruction and death. Lucius ignored that image as he turned to his wife.

"My love, for the rest of our days I want you to know that I will think only of this family. Our dark deeds are over from now on and we'll live the normal life you always wanted for us. I know I should have listened to you all those years ago, but I was foolish. From now on things are different." Lucius tilted his head and brought his lips to hers. They hadn't shared a more passionate kiss than the one they experienced now. The memory of every kiss they had ever shared flowed through the heat of this one and the two felt complete bliss.

"There could not be anything better," Narcissa smiled as she pulled out of their kiss. "Then a love like this."

END

* * *

Sadly, it's all over. I'm totally going to miss writing this one; it kind of had a large span over months didn't it? This is the longest story I have ever written, and now I am truly sad that it's done.

Thank-you guys for reading, without all of you I don't think it would have lasted this long. This whole story is dedicated to you guys and your awesome-ness of loving the Malfoy's as much as I do.

-Teenfox


End file.
